


Тентаклевый Сверхразум - Вольные Острова

by Dul



Series: Тентаклевый Сверхразум [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Femslash, Group Sex, Incest, Other, Rape, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dul/pseuds/Dul
Summary: Иногда можно оказаться в ситуации, к которой совершенно не будешь готов, но так ли это плохо?





	1. Пролог

 Никто никогда не знает, что может с ним случиться в будущем, но всегда есть эта глупая надежда на то, что все будет в порядке. Но вот когда надеешься не зря, как оказалось, и результат вряд ли можно назвать удовлетворительным, это уже совершенно другая ситуация, совершенно дикая! Надежда на то, что жизнь после смерти есть, оправдалась, и даже исполнилась детская мечта оказаться «попаданцем», как тогда любили говорить, но вот результат в этом случае выглядел совершенно неудовлетворительным!  
  Начать, наверное, стоило с того, что как-то вечером перед глазами появилась такая забавная иконка, словно ты находишься в игре и тебе предлагают принять пользовательское соглашение. В пятницу вечером после тяжелейшей недели чего только перед глазами не появится! Особенно если не забывать про такой маленький и забавный факт, как черт знает сколько выпитого алкоголя парой часов ранее. Уж если даже на ногах-то стоять нормально не удается, то чего и говорить про мысли о знаменитой белочке, когда перед глазами появляется подобная фигня?  
  Несколько непечатных фраз ситуацию никак не спасли, только усугубили, ибо в этот момент по ушам начало что-то бить, даже и не думая проявить хоть каплю сочувствия к человеку, который готов расстаться со всеми теми литрами, что усиленно в него вливались! Как результат — память отказалась адекватно восстанавливать детали произошедшего. Что тогда было, какая была эта белочка — так ничего вспомнить о том случае не удалось. Правда, что примечательно, подобная ситуация повторялась еще минимум раза три, вот только память по-прежнему отказывалась хоть чем-нибудь радовать своего хозяина.

 Собственно, почему же ситуация может выглядеть столь плачевно, если вроде бы все надежды и мечты были исполнены? Ну, тут стоит пояснить, точнее, просто взглянуть на окошко, которое висело в пустоте! Оно вроде бы даже светилось, но вот только тела «счастливчика» видно не было.  
  «Вашу ж мать, куда вы дели мое тело?!»  
  Да, под конец уже давно о себе не заботишься, в итоге — и брюшко есть, и в руках давно необходимой силы нет, да и с девушками ничего нормального не получается. Разве что только иногда с «умелицами», коих можно найти по определенным адресам.

_**Система «Причудливый Зверек +» рада приветствовать нового пользователя!** _

 Да, вот такая вот херня висела в окошке, розовом, кружевном... Что примечательно — с одной из сторон этого окошка висели вполне себе материальные женские трусики, и тоже кружевные!  
  «Господи... если ты все же есть, ответь мне... что это за чертовщина?!» — крик души, как обычно, должен был остаться без ответа, но не в этот раз.

  ** _Несанкционированное проникновение в систему было отбито..._**  
 ** _Выполняется перерасчет..._**  
 ** _Выбраны ответные действия..._**  
 ** _..._**  
 ** _Система радует пользователя, что ваш Бог от вас отвернулся! Теперь вы можете присваивать всю «Веру» себе! Поздравляем!_**

 «Мать... вот такого я точно не ожидал...»  
  К слову, пока появлялись эти новые окошки, их цвет сменился с кислотно-розового до бежевого, а также проскользнула мордочка злого зайца.

**_Система рада тому, что вы готовы стать испытателем! Уровень вашего допуска повышается, теперь вы находитесь в системе «Причудливый Зверек +_+».  
  Система поздравляет вас, ведь стать одним из 1,010,535 испытателей нового контента не так уж и легко! В связи с этим вам были предоставлены щадящие условия первого перерождения!_ **

 «Да что же тут происходит?! — именно подобные мысли крутились в разуме, что просто был, даже не имея телесной оболочки. — Нет, я, конечно же, предполагал, что алкоголь меня когда-нибудь в могилу сведет, но что бы так... Проклятье, я уже готов отправиться к чертям!..»

_**Вторжение было отбито...  
  Пользователю не стоит волноваться, ваша душа была вырвана из тела и была заменена одним из искателей. Да поможет тому миру Неназываемый. ** _

 «Знаешь, подобные известия вовсе не радуют...» — отчего-то сильно хотелось расплакаться, как маленькому ребенку, у которого отобрали конфетку.

**Перемещение Испытателя произойдет через:  
 9...  
 5...  
 1...  
 Перемещение...**


	2. Глава 1

 Что же, только в момент пробуждения можно говорить о том самом результате, который был абсолютно неудовлетворительным! Хотя об этом стоило задуматься в первую очередь в тот самый момент, когда была названа система. Все же такой подставы ожидать точно было нельзя!

_**Система рада приветствовать Испытателя в новом мире!** _

 — А уж я-то как рад... — вот только вместо столь привычного голоса получилось что-то пробулькать! Хотя даже это хороший результат! Огромному толстому червю что-либо сложно сказать. — Вашу ж мать, какого лысого Санта-Клауса я розовый?! — Крик души остался без ответа. — Эх, а ведь все так хорошо начиналось...

 Наверное, кто-нибудь скажет, что, после того как твою душу вырывают из тела, а после отправляют куда-то в далекие дали, реакция должна быть немножечко другой. Ну, в большинстве своем так оно и есть, но только не в том случае, когда и терять-то особо нечего. К сорока трем годам так уж получилось, что, кроме бренной тушки, которая успела изрядно проспиртоваться и пережить инфаркт, а после и еще целый букет проблем со здоровьем, было как-то уже все равно.  
Друзья? Ну так все они лежат на ближайшем кладбище. Кто с пулей в черепе, а кто и вместе с тазиком, с которым уходил на дно ближайшей речки. Оставшаяся парочка, которая никак не касалась этой стороны жизни, погибла вместе с двумя детьми в аварии.  
  Что-что? Жена и собственная дочь? Тут вообще все просто. Как оказалось, эта сука изменяла на все стороны, и дочь, что неудивительно, у такого оленя была неродной. Впрочем, учитывая то, что она пошла вся в мать, это даже к лучшему. А уж чего стоил тот факт, что при разводе одна жадная блядь чуть без штанов честного человека не оставила, то это уже отдельная песня.  
  Так что единственное, о чем в данной ситуации, на первый взгляд, можно было бы жалеть, — это свое, родное тело, в котором кому-то не повезло оказаться. Но так кажется только на первый взгляд, а вот на второй и на третий... И это уже не говоря о новом теле...  
  — Окно персонажа... — Оставалась последняя надежда на то, что долгие вечера за компьютером хоть что-то полезное принесли. Впрочем, молчание было ответом, значит, следовало попробовать по-другому: — Статус...

  _ **Статус:**_  
 _ **Система: «Причудливый Зверек +_+»**_  
 _ **Имя: Нет**_  
 _ **Пол: Нет**_  
 _ **Раса: Химера (Зерг + Тентакль)**_  
 _ **Возраст: 0 лет**_  
 _ **Уровень: 0 (0/1000)**_  
 _ **Класс: Личинка**_  
 _ **Жизнь: 20**_  
 _ **Внутреннее ядро: 1150/1150 (восстановление 85 ед./час)**_  
 _ **Энергия: 1150**_  
 _ **Биомасса: 15 кг**_

_**Характеристики:** _   
_**Сила: 2** _   
_**Живучесть: 2** _   
_**Интеллект: 73** _   
_**Мудрость: 21** _   
_**Интуиция: 15** _   
_**Удача: 33 (заблокирована)** _   
_**Свободных очков: 20** _

**_Активные навыки: Импотент поневоле  
 Пассивные навыки: нет_ **

 — Что это за хрень?!  
  Булькающий посреди дороги червяк, у которого случился странный припадок... Зрелище должно быть забавным.  
  Хрен с именем! Новое придумать несложно. Хрен с тем, что члена нет, он червяку не нужен! А если и нужен, то информацию, как тот его применяет, даже немного страшно узнавать! Впрочем, для понимания немного помогает раса. Вот какого лысого лешего эта дикая смесь?! Плевать на то, что ничего непонятно! Но почему в активных навыках стоит «Импотент»?!  
  — Справка...

_**Импотент поневоле — для снятия навыка следует отрастить новые щупальца, которыми и можно совершать необходимые действия.** _

 — Ну хоть немного стало понятно, что уже радует... — Даже немного интересно, что система выдаст, если как-то... — Так, не о том следует думать!  
  Сказать по правде, от открывшейся информации как-то лучше не стало. Почему в навыках? Непонятно. Тут уж лучше своей головой думать, ибо ситуация выглядела донельзя нелепой, и это не учитывая того самого факта, что толстый розовый червяк, который своими габаритами и весом больше напоминал питона... розового питона...  
 — Не думать! — Если бы было еще понимание о том, где находится голова, то какой-нибудь несчастный путник без сомнений увидел бы донельзя странную картину. — Так... успокойся, Гена... Судя по ощущениям, это не глюк и не результат появления белочки...  
  Белочки — существа странные, особенно когда приходят поржать. Хуже всего — когда их приходит несколько. Они начинают между собой бой, и выживает самая зубастая. Что происходит после окончания бойни, память напрочь отказывалась хоть что-нибудь выдавать.  
 — Эх... справка... — Нужно же понимать, что дальше ждет, а то ведь еще и непонятны сами цифры, что и от чего происходит.

**_Внутренние ядро — оно присуще всем существам, но носит много названий. Резерв ядра можно увеличить, поднимая параметры интеллекта (1*10) и мудрости (2*10). Лишь в нем вы можете восстанавливать энергию, без которой жизнь будет прервана. Восстановление происходит из расчета «Запас энергии/10»._ **

**_Энергия — то, без чего ни один путешественник не может прожить. Когда запасы энергии закончатся, ваша жизнь прервется. Может быть использована для применения различных техник и учений, а также для создания заклинаний. Для зергов самое главное - эссенция, для такой непонятной химеры, как вы, главное только энергия. Может быть добыта от пленниц/последовательниц или же преобразована из тел поверженных врагов._ **

**_Биомасса — это ваш строительный материал, ваша плоть! Зерги — удивительные существа, а уж если они еще и скрещены со столь живучей тварью, как тентакль, то результат выше всяких похвал! Вы можете восстановиться даже из самого маленького кусочка тела, если враги будут неосторожны. Увеличение массы может происходить не мгновенно, а при постоянной подпитке энергией. Но будьте осторожны — каждый килограмм биомассы сокращает скорость восстановления энергии на две единицы. Также биомасса может накапливать в себе энергию._ **

**_Внимание Испытателю: Система рекомендует не забывать о том, что на каждые десять килограмм биомассы надо увеличивать силу на единицу, в противном случае вы потеряете мобильность._ **

**_Внимание Испытателю: Система предупреждает, что в случае слишком большого параметра силы надо быть предельно аккуратными со своими жертвами, конечно же, только в том случае, если они Вам нужны._ **

**_Внимание Испытателю: Система просит не забывать, что в случае нанесения критического урона вашей душе никакие запасы энергии не смогут Вас спасти._ **

  «Ну, хоть немного стало понятнее, что тут происходит... — червяк немного покрутился на месте, после чего медленно пополз в сторону кустов, поскольку находиться на открытой местности такой твари просто противопоказано. — Теперь хотя бы понятно, откуда такое расхождение в характеристиках...»  
  Ну, с такой простой задачкой, как подсчет, справился бы и младшеклассник, в этом не было ничего сложного, надо лишь подставить формулу «1150/10-15*2». Но это не отменяло глубины той жопы, в которой оказалась одна неведомая зверюшка. Нет, тот факт, что можно восстановиться даже из самого маленького кусочка, радовал донельзя, поскольку в таком случае уничтожить одного попаданца становилось очень и очень сложно, впрочем, кто ищет, тот способ всегда найдет, так что радоваться слишком не стоило. Но даже так всего необходимого узнать не удалось! Правда, это принесло хоть какие-то плюсы, поскольку удалось хоть немного разобраться с долбаным интерфейсом, у которого мысленное управление. Это только звучит все легко и просто, интуитивно, на деле же это ни хрена не так!  
  «Замечательно... Разбирался со всем интересным столько, что даже не заметил, как наступила ночь... — розовый червяк впервые за последние несколько часов пришел в движение. — Хм... это, конечно же, глупо, но все же стоит взглянуть...»

**_Энергия: 1873_ **

  «Однако... — теория подтвердилась, осталось только узнать все остальное и то, почему нельзя распределить свободные очки. Висит какой-то непонятный запрет, о котором только-только предстоит прочитать. — Эх, и что делать дальше? Ну, на этот вопрос ответила еще одна мумия, которая завещала нам учиться».  
  Наверняка многие будут возмущаться спокойствием одного не шибко умного червя, поскольку ситуация, мягко говоря, не самая лучшая. Но для человека, который ради спасения своей жизни не раз лежал мордой в грязи, не говоря уже о том, что была пара случаев, когда пришлось окунуться в дерьмо, лишь бы не нашли, — это не слишком критично.  
Самое главное — выживание! Об остальном можно будет подумать уже после.  
  — Справка...  
  «Чувствую, я возненавижу это слово...» — убедившись в том, что вокруг все спокойно и никого нет, червяк вновь свернулся кольцом и прекратил движение, предварительно слегка сменив позицию, чтобы было сложнее обнаружить среди веток, если такой умелец найдется.

**_Для использования 1 свободного очка (СО) надо потратить 10 килограмм биомассы._ **

  «Вашу ж мать!..» — если бы конкретно в этот момент червяк мог, он бы матерился изо всех сил, но делать этого было нельзя, поскольку на дорогу вышла дикая смесь кошки и броненосца!  
  И впрямь, ночной гость был очень и очень странным, если забыть про его размеры, а также ночное зрение. Судя по ощущениям, эта тварь была под два метра ростом и больше походила на какую-то крупную кошку или же дикую смесь льва и гепарда. Правда, вот шерсти не было, заместо неё была какая-то странная чешуя, судя по внешнему виду, очень и очень прочная. Впрочем, это не мешало непонятному созданию быть действительно красивым и чрезвычайно опасным, да и заметить её удалось только чудом, и то только из-за глаз, которые слегка светились во тьме фиолетовым светом.  
  «Сука, куда же ты идешь?! — повод для паники у одного испытателя и впрямь был, поскольку тварь, которая опустилась на дорогу совершенно бесшумно, к чему-то принюхавшись, начала медленно подходить к тем самым кустам, где он прятался. — Стоять, я тебе говорю!»  
  В тот же миг тварь замерла, а существо испытало дичайшую усталость.

_**Внимание Испытателю: Своим действием вы создали навык «Ментальный приказ».** _

_**Ментальный приказ — как и всякий порядочный высший зерг, пускай только в будущем, а также тентакль, имеющий склонность к ментальным техникам, вы можете отдавать приказы и цели. Цель может сопротивляться полученному приказу, если же её воля сильна или она является слугой своего бога (паладин/жрец), то попросту может даже не заметить ваших усилий.** _

_**Энергия: 873** _

  «Просто замечательно!.. Нет, то, что я жив, — это хорошо, но вот тот факт, что я почти сдох из-за какого-то приказа, меня не радует...»  
  Впрочем, сейчас было не до того, поскольку надо было бежать отсюда как можно быстрее. И причина была проста: тварь, которая в момент, когда приказ был отдан, замершая статуей, уже вновь вяло начала шевелиться. И тут бы история могла бы закончиться или же нет только в том случае, если бы тварь нашла свою жертву, но удача была на стороне Испытателя, ибо вдалеке послышались голоса, человеческие, судя по всему, голоса.  
  «Фьюх... кажется, пронесло...» — это был уже далеко не первый раз, когда вот так вот приходилось сидеть и ожидать собственной смерти, что в последний момент решила пройти мимо. Но сейчас все это было неважно, поскольку тварь печально взглянула точно в те самые кусты, где прятался червяк, и, злобно рыкнув, спряталась в кроне дерева, все так же бесшумно переместившись.  
  Голоса же тем временем все приближались, и стал даже заметен свет от нескольких факелов, судя по всему, ибо фонарики так светить не могли. И пускай вокруг была ночная тишина, расслышать сейчас их было почти невозможно, поскольку путники вновь стали говорить тихо. В прошлый же раз кто-то просто не смог сдержать своего голоса.  
  «Хотя... это странно. Эта кошка должна была заметить их уже давно...» — впрочем, все мысли отступили на второй план, когда наконец поднявшихся путников стало видно.  
  Это были трое мужчин, довольно быстро шагавшие по дорожке; у двух из них были в руках факелы. Судя по одежде, они больше всего напоминали крестьян из какого-нибудь средневековья, да и телосложением тоже. Причем все трое о чем-то усиленно спорили, иногда нервно посматривая по сторонам. Впрочем, из-за света факелов, да еще и в безлунную ночь что-либо рассмотреть очень сложно.  
  — ...а я тебе говорю, что нам не следовало выходить!.. — почти пищал самый низенький из трех мужиков, которым точно перевалило лет за тридцать.  
  — Заткнись!.. Заканчивай плакать, словно девка по целке, которую лишилась по пьяни... — Что же там хотел сказать сей достойный муж, который своим ростом был размером почти с ту самую кошку, но немного шире, узнать не довелось, поскольку на его голову, когда они проходили под деревом, свалилась тварь.  
  — А-а-а-а-а-а... — тот самый пищавший от ужаса мужичок, увидев, в какой кровавый фарш превратился его знакомый, заорал от ужаса и рванул в лес, не переставая подвывать.  
  — Дерьмо... — Третий же, единственный из всех, кто не держал в руках факел и шел немного позади, что-то сделал, из-за чего тварь, которая уже успела кинуться вдогонку за трусливой крысой, покувыркалась вперед, получив мощный удар чего-то невидимого под зад.  
  Тварь тут же забыла про крысу и развернулась к врагу, которого, судя по всему, изначально не заметила. Почему же третьего можно считать врагом? О, тут все просто! Этот мужик — явно маг! Во всяком случае, пара огненных шаров и какая-то защитная стенка об этом явно намекали.  
  — Сука, как же повезло...  
  Мужчина что-то достал из маленькой сумочки, которая висела на плече, после чего кинул, как оказалось, пузырек точно в морду нападавшей твари! Что примечательно, пузырек тут же разбился, и кошка, пролетев мимо своей цели, начала с остервенением царапать себе морду.  
  Маг же не ожидал продолжения, да и не в силах он был, поскольку было хорошо заметно, насколько сильно тот побледнел с самого начала схватки, и тут же рванул по дороге вперед, не забыв перед этим еще что-то кинуть в тварь. Впрочем, ей было на это уже плевать, ибо она достаточно быстро рванула вслед за своей добычей.  
  «Фьюх... вот ведь повезло...»  
  Почему-то возникало ощущение, что тварь уже не вернется. Впрочем, учитывая тот шум, что поднялся в той стороне, куда рванул маг-недоучка, неудивительно, что послышался шум. А кем еще может быть маг, который к тридцати годам сделал всего пару заклинаний, а уже выдохся?

**_Внимание Испытателю: Система делает подарок: Интуиция +1_ **

  «Ну спасибо... значит, теперь можно... — впрочем, что там еще можно было бы сделать, стало неважно в тот миг, когда червяка прострелило от осознания. — Да ну на... Нет, этого же быть не может... Хотя запах... Буэ...»  
  Когда-то давно, тогда еще Геннадию Всеволодовичу пришлось жить на одних объедках, которые выбрасывали на улицу. Ну а что еще было делать, когда вокруг шла бойня, а сил не было? Единственное же место, куда еще как-то можно было добраться, — мусорка ближайшего ресторана. Да, воспоминания были отвратительными, но именно благодаря тому, что удалось перебороть собственную брезгливость, удалось отойти от ранения, но самое главное — выжить.  
  «Ведь люди же могут есть других людей, а я уже не человек... — мысль о том, как можно стать намного больше и сильнее в короткие сроки, уже поселилась в голове. — А значит... в жопу брезгливость, такой подарок небес...»  
  Впрочем, пока что было непонятно, как раздавленные останки сейчас можно было бы съесть, поскольку тварь, судя по всему, была очень тяжелой, из-за чего здорового мужика в прямом смысле разорвало! Голова вообще была раздавлена. Переломанные ноги валялись рядом с кусками разорванного тела; части груди и руки валялись в разных сторонах. Хотя даже не этот факт был столь критичен, поскольку как кого-то может сожрать червяк, который не имеет рта?! Да и как он может улавливать запахи и видеть, пока что было также непонятно.  
  «Такс... рученьку за папу... — впрочем, стоило только захотеть, как понимание пришло, и на том самом конце, которая по умолчанию была принята за голову, открылась огромная пасть. — Теперь будет намного проще...»  
Закинуть в тушку обе руки и ноги было несложно, правда, предварительно пришлось собрать три оставшихся конечности рядом, но встала проблема в том, что собственное тело перестало двигаться! Вес стал больше имевшейся силы! Также было непонятно, сколько все это будет перевариваться... Но, как оказалось, плоть достаточно быстро растворилась внутри нового тела, принеся примерно четырнадцать килограмм биомассы.  
  «Сука, и вот как теперь? Какого хрена тут нигде нет объяснения, как можно потратить свободные очки? Сколько на это уйдет, уже понятно, ну да и хер с ним, но почему... — в тот же миг вспыхнуло новое окно. — Кхм... спасибо...»

_**Сила +1** _

  Затем по розовому телу прошла волна, и оно стало изменяться, ужимаясь в размерах.  
  «Повезло, что дерьмо не прилипло к конечностям... — а такая возможность вполне существовала, если учитывать тот факт, что из-за падения тушки твари тело разорвало, кишки — тоже, как и еще некоторые органы. — Такс, а теперь валим отсюда!»

_**Внимание Испытателю: Своим действием вы создали навык «Аурное зрение».** _

_**Аурное зрение позволяет вам видеть ауры существ. Невосприимчиво к простым методам маскировки.** _

  А дело было в том, что в сторону основного действа приближалась та самая тварь! Судя по всему, впрочем, даже если и нет, желания у червяка встречаться с новой тварью, от которой веяло такой силой, было минимальным. И потому в тот же миг был применен сто первый навык каратэ.  
  «А я, оказывается, могу довольно быстро двигаться...»

 

_**Спустя несколько часов** _

  «Тьфу, наконец оторвался!»  
  Как оказалось, кошка, а это была именно она, отлично умела выслеживать свою добычу. И только новый ментальный приказ, о котором удалось вспомнить в последний момент, заставил эту тварь забыть о такой наглой добыче.  
  Впрочем, этому также способствовало появление нового навыка, а именно «Скрытности», которая сильно помогла в этой гонке. Правда, была и огромная ложка дегтя: за все эти мучения не удалось повысить силу! В небольшой справке, которая один раз вылезла перед глазами, об этом было четко написано. Повысить характеристики можно только за биомассу!  
  «А теперь можно поспать...»  
  После всех приключений тело и впрямь устало, ведь перестройка организма до сих пор не закончилась. К счастью, удалось найти подходящую нору, в которой с трудом, но удалось поместиться.

 

_**Прошло 30 минут** _

  «И вот какого же хера? Нет, я все понимаю, но почему сознание не уснуло?!»  
  Причина же недовольства была довольно банальной. Все дело было в том, что, несмотря на впавшее в состояние спячки тело, которое переживало перестройку и подгонку, о чем даже весело возвещала надпись, сознание в сон так и не погрузилось!  
  «Такс... в таком случае остается только одно... Справка!..»

**_Потратив пятьдесят килограмм биомассы, можно приобрести и использовать одно свободное очко._ **

**_На один килограмм биомассы необходимо потратить десять тысяч единиц энергии._ **

**_При употреблении в пищу жертвы с каждого килограмма массы можно получить от пятиста единиц энергии, все зависит от насыщенности энергией её тела. При поедании плоти количество биомассы будет в три раза меньше изначально съеденного._ **

**_Каждый килограмм биомассы может вмещать в себя до десяти тысяч единиц энергии._ **

  «Кхм... теперь все становится понятно, хотя это ограничение и не самое приятное, но вот что в таком случае у меня получилось. И что теперь делать?.. — глупые вопросы всегда остаются без ответа. — Статус...»

******_Статус:_**  
 ** _Система: «Причудливый Зверек +_+»_**  
 ** _Имя: Нет_**  
 ** _Пол: Нет_**  
 ** _Раса: Химера (Зерг + Тентакль)_**  
 ** _Возраст: 0 лет_**  
 ** _Уровень: 0 (0/1000)_**  
 ** _Класс: Личинка_**  
 ** _Жизнь: 20_**  
 ** _Внутреннее ядро: 1150/1150 (восстановление 77 ед./час)_**  
 ** _Энергия: 22075_**  
 ** _Биомасса: 19 кг_**

**_Характеристики:_ **   
**_Сила: 3_ **   
**_Живучесть: 2_ **   
**_Интеллект: 73_ **   
**_Мудрость: 21_ **   
**_Интуиция: 16_ **   
**_Удача: 33 (заблокирована)_ **   
**_Свободных очков: 19_ **

**_Активные навыки: Импотент поневоле, Ментальный приказ (3-й ур.)  
  Пассивные навыки: Скрытность (5-й ур.), Аурное зрение (2-й ур.)_ **


	3. Глава 2

  За прошедшие восемь дней многое произошло и многое было понятно. Начать стоило хотя бы с того, что в текущих условиях один Испытатель был закинут, и правда чрезвычайно удачно. А дело все в том, что в данной вселенной, или просто в данном мире, есть четкая система градации уровней, вернее, не уровней, а рангов по уровням. Правда, результат шокирует, очень шокирует. Чтобы стать самым сильным местечковым богом, надо набрать — вы только вдумайтесь! — сорок тысяч уровней! Причем это не как сейчас, когда на каждом уровне для перехода надо набрать всего на тысячу единиц опыта больше! На последней стадии развития количество опыта увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии! Вот где главная жопа! Только условия для дальнейшего получения уровней пока еще точно неизвестны. Мало ли что тут придумали, и опыт можно будет получать не только за убийства противников.  
  А теперь следует немного посчитать и прикинуть, сколько же надо приложить усилий для того, чтобы стать достаточной боевой единицей в этом мире. Немножко так дохрена. Хотя все это не относится к текущей ситуации, о которой чуть ранее была начата речь.  
  Все дело в том, что на одном из островов архипелага, на который был закинут волею судьбы Испытатель, живут только люди! И вот это очень важный факт. Про него ни в коей мере нельзя забывать! Люди все имеют ранг обычный, как и новоявленная странная химера. Точнее, её личинка, но факта это не отменяет, как и того, что за прошедшее время удалось набрать опыта на целых шесть уровней. Причина этого в одном маленьком котенке одной жуткой твари! Лучше не спрашивать, чего стоила встреча с этим существом, которая, будучи еще маленьким бронированным "комком шерсти", имеет размеры с полметра в высоту. А уж сколько она способна причинить боли и нанести урона, лучше просто не знать. Так что теперь за одной слишком наглой личинкой открыта настоящая охота. Единственный плюс в том, что эта кошка — преимущественно ночное животное с не очень высокой сопротивляемостью ментальным атакам, иначе было бы совсем все плохо.  
Впрочем, для обычных людей, что живут на архипелаге, и этого хватает за глаза. Животинка имеет ранг «Необычный», и потому убить её намного сложнее. Урон существа ранга «Необычного» по «Обычному» будет в два раза сильнее, чем по своему! И если ситуация обернется наоборот, то атака будет в два раза слабее! А уж атака этой кошки с уроном почти в семь сотен единиц, да еще и удвоенная, гарантированно убивает обычного человека. Быть растерзанным на куски разъяренной кошкой не самое приятное воспоминание. Зато удалось объяснить столь низкий параметр живучести, а также подтвердить, что в случае, если тело будет разорвано на множество мелких кусочков, из этого потом можно будет собраться заново. Хотя был в этом один минус, ибо эта тварь успела сожрать почти половину накопленной массы. И именно из-за неё приходится целый день отлеживаться, приходя в нормальное состояние после той гребаной встречи.  
  Нет, по-любому надо закинуть еще несколько очков в живучесть, тем самым повысив шансы на то, что при следующей встрече тушка одного шибко умного Испытателя проживет немного подольше, и этого времени хватит, чтобы прикончить слишком наглую и крупную кошку.  
— Статус...

**Статус:  
  Система: «Причудливый Зверек +_+»  
  Имя: Нет  
  Пол: Нет  
  Раса: Химера (Зерг + Тентакль)  
  Возраст: 0 лет  
  Уровень: 6 (127/7000)  
  Ранг: Обычный  
  Класс: Личинка  
  Жизнь: 110  
  Внутреннее ядро: 1700/1700 (восстановление 64 ед./час)  
  Энергия: 143175  
  Биомасса: 53 кг**

**Характеристики:  
  Сила: 22  
  Живучесть: 11  
  Интеллект: 120  
  Мудрость: 25  
  Интуиция: 16  
  Удача: 33 (заблокирована)  
  Свободных очков: 60**

_**Активные навыки: Импотент поневоле, Ментальный приказ (14-й ур.), Медитация (9-й ур.)  
  Пассивные навыки: Скрытность (43-й ур.), Аурное зрение (21-й ур.), Толстая кожа (1-й ур)** _

  Все же надо признать — разительные изменения всего за несколько дней, хотя, что для этого пришлось сделать, лучше не вспоминать. Правда, хороший плюс — это целых двадцать свободных очков на уровень, но только вплоть до десятого. Более двух тонн сожранного мяса, из которого почти все пошло на улучшение единственной и неповторимой тушки. Более миллиона единиц энергии, которая почти вся была пущена на навык, который, как выяснилось, можно приобретать! Приобретенным навыком оказалась «Толстая кожа».

_**Толстая кожа позволяет уменьшить физический урон на 0,1% за уровень. Не действует на существ выше рангом. Действует только на обычное оружие. При полностью прокачанном навыке уменьшает урон артефактного оружия вдвое.** _

  Нет, вы только вдумайтесь: более миллиона единиц энергии ради этого! И так по каждой позиции! И не стоит забывать о том, что еще есть целых шесть рангов сверху, а всего уровней у каждой способности — тысяча. Стоит немного посчитать, во сколько же обойдется полная прокачка навыка на ранге «Обычный». Честно, от таких цифр становится малость плохо. Есть только одна радость — навыки, в отличие от статов, можно прокачивать самостоятельно. Как, например, это произошло со всеми остальными навыками.  
  Хотя больше всего гордость берет именно за новый навык, который удалось открыть во время первой спячки тела.

**_Медитация — навык позволяет существу, когда оно находится в покое, увеличить количество вырабатываемой ядром энергии. Только ядром. Увеличивает скорость восстановления энергии от первоначального значения. Максимальный бонус составляет х55._ **

  Путем небольшого подсчета выясняем, что каждый восемнадцатый уровень способности увеличивает скорость вырабатывания энергии. Что очень и очень неплохо, учитывая все остальные минусы. Но в этой бочке меда есть несколько ложек дегтя, а все из-за того, что так и не получилось вытащить всю необходимую информацию. Чтобы это сделать, надо поймать какую-нибудь девушку и сотворить с ней все то, чего так страстно желаешь все последнее время!  
«Тц, правильно говорят: бытие определяет сознание...»  
  Проблема была в том, что после проверки деревушки, которая оказалась не столь далеко вверх по дороге, как раз той самой, по которой проходила троица неудачников, выяснился интересный факт.  
Вокруг этой деревеньки, не считая поля, которое чрезвычайно хорошо защищено от проникновения, из-за чего интуиция начинает орать благим матом, есть очень сильный барьер. Как результат — внутрь пробраться не получалось. Поле защищено. Спрятаться негде, вот и начинаются адские догонялки с обезумевшей кошкой.  
  Тропинка же, оказывается, начиналась у берега океана, судя по всему. Причем это не просто берег и небольшой кусочек чистого пляжа — это еще небольшая пристань для почти десятка лодочек, к которым каждый день спускались мужики, дабы отправиться на рыбалку. Хотя после начала безумной охоты адской кошки те предпочитают пару дней отсыпаться в нескольких домиках на берегу, которые также хорошо защищены, судя по всему, магией, лишь бы не ходить рано утром по дороге. Причем защита рассчитана только на животных и прочих существ, поскольку какого-то залетного пирата, судя по его виду и действиям, быстро выпотрошили и подвесили, как приманку, для какой-то твари, больше похожей на разожравшегося волка. Просто к слову — на них в самом начале приходилось охотиться, тогда-то и стало понятно, что без приличного показателя силы скрутить зверушку не выйдет.  
  Вообще, в самом начале могло даже показаться, что этот остров не такой большой, но это оказалось не так, поскольку, помимо неизвестного количества деревушек, которые беспорядочно разбросаны на острове, было еще и три небольших городка с крупной столицей, в которой находился полноценный порт. Все это удалось подслушать из разговора купца, притопавшего в деревню, которая была крупнее, чем казалась изначально, пока тот в неё не вошел в сопровождении почти сотни воинов. Проклятье, вы только вдумайтесь! Сотня воинов на относительно безопасном острове! Как оказалось, не считая гребаных кошек, тут больше чрезвычайно опасных хищников не было.  
Все же осознать, что на острове караван ходит с такой охраной, было немножечко сложно. Ведь кто будет на них нападать? Если такое устроят жители деревень, то их же потом просто прирежут. Остаются только залетные пираты, как тот неудачник...  
  Хотя позже все разрешилось. Не считая медведей, а также этих странных волков, здесь была только одна относительно опасная тварь — Килик. Именно так местные зовут адскую кошку. Причем на острове Артум, именно так называется остров, на который занесло одного исследователя, эти твари обитали именно в южной его части. Также хорошим известием стало то, что эти твари ведут ночной образ жизни. И именно из-за них охрана была такой большой. Из разговоров было понятно, что если нападет взрослый килик, то эта охрана все равно не поможет.  
  «О да, известие о том, что этих тварей тут много, было не самым лучшим, — небольшой выброс энергии во вне, и маленькую ямку удалось нормально расширить. — Пожалуй, единственной хорошей новостью для меня стало то, что эта тварь не может дышать под водой. Хорошо, что мне вообще кислород не нужен...»  
  Единственное, что осталось необходимым для исполнения плана по охоте, — увеличить количество отростков, а для этого нужна энергия. Да, была проблема в том, что, кроме здоровых мужиков, никто за границу деревни не выходил, но был шанс наткнуться на какую-нибудь крестьянку, отправившуюся за водой. А все из-за гребаной кошки, которая даже днем иногда выползала на охоту!

_**Желаете начать процедуру выращивания пяти щупалец?  
  Система напоминает Испытателю, что скидка действует лишь при первом выращивании.** _

  «Да-да... помню я об этом, начать процедуру...» — теперь остается только медитировать.  
  Конечно, хотелось еще в самом начале стать безумным колобком с щупальцами, но от этого пришлось отказаться по той простой причине, что имелось ограничение по количеству интеллекта. Каждое новое щупальце при полной цене стоило по сто тысяч единиц энергии и по пятнадцать — интеллекта. Если уточнять, то интеллект не урезается, просто именно эти самые пятнадцать единиц нужны для управления ими.  
  Система же напомнила о том, что при первой активации стоимость выращивания щупальца будет всего лишь четвертью от первоначальной стоимости. Да, можно было бы отрастить не пять, а шесть щупалец, тогда в результате имелся бы колобок с целыми восемью щупальцами, но это, к сожалению, неэффективно. И даже не по той причине, что было небольшое опасение, а из-за того, что эта поганая кошка в самом худшем случае под конец ночи может обнаружить свою добычу. Рассчитывать на то, что она поверила в гибель своего врага, не приходилось. Уж слишком тварь умная и слишком хороший охотник.

 

***********

  Пий Релант молча взирал на оставленный свиток, чей текст он уже успел не один раз перечитать, и ему хотелось ругаться, громко и от всей души. А причиной того было то, что их великий барон, хотя, скорее, будет великий кретин, издал очередной указ, который они должны все выполнять, или им будет отказано в помощи.  
  — И что вы планируете делать, господин?  
  Рядом со столом, за которым сидел староста деревни «Приграничная», склонившись в легком поклоне, стояла обнаженная девушка. В этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь Аглая была его второй наложницей, по сути — рабыней, его ошибкой.  
  — Ты еще здесь? — мужчина рыкнул, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не ударить эту наглую суку. О нет, он любил эту женщину, но в то же время и ненавидел, поскольку от неё ему достались пять дочерей! Вы только вдумайтесь — пять! И ни одного мальчика.  
  — Прошу прощения, господин, — Аглая слегка вздрогнула, — но вы не приказывали мне уходить...  
  — В таком случае иди и приготовь что-нибудь. — Раздражение сошло на нет, а наказать излишне любопытную особу он и потом сможет. — А ночью я ожидаю тебя в нижней спальне... — Женщина еще раз поклонилась, отчего её грудь призывно покачнулась, после чего Аглая поспешила скрыться с глаз хозяина. — Проклятье, твоя сестра хотя бы принесла мне двух сыновей...  
  Вновь вспомнив все, что произошло за последние годы, Пий с трудом сдержал желание сплюнуть и вновь принялся сверлить проклятый свиток взглядом. Свиток, который, по сути, обрекал их всех на смерть.  
  — Гребаный мудак... — Треснув кулаком по столу, мужчина встал и вышел во двор, уже собираясь идти в общий дом, дабы объявить собрание, как заметил одного из мужиков. — Эй, Силан!..  
  — Чего тебе, Пий? — Было видно, что Силан только-только возвращался с поля. — Неужто хочешь сказать всем, как теперь следует жить?  
  Учитывая то, что Силан был кузнецом, его любовь поработать в поле была немного странной.  
  — Лучше бы ты был неправ... — горько вздохнул староста, когда его давний друг подошел к калитке.  
  — О как... Ну, рассказывай, зачем позвал, раз дело серьезное.  
  Силан был простым и добрым мужиком, содержал не только свою семью, но еще и помогал сестрам Тирос, самой старшей из которых едва исполнилось шестнадцать. И хотя Оливия и была красивой девушкой, но никто не был готов взвалить на свои плечи еще четыре рта.  
  — Пробегись по округе и передай: сегодня вечером будет собрание, — хмуро глядя другу в глаза, молвил староста. — Этот выживший из ума мудак похоже решил нас всех добить.  
  — Все так плохо? — сразу же напрягся старый кузнец.  
  — Все еще хуже, — лишь устало взмахнул рукой Пий. — Буду поднимать вопрос об отказе от защиты...  
  — Ты совсем с ума сошел, старче? — Силан напрягся и злобно прищурился. — Сам ведь знаешь, что теперь, когда этот кретин Марек так глупо погиб, некому нас теперь защищать!  
  — В таком случае можешь смело сказать всем, что ты готов отправить трех своих сыновей в дружину Барона... — Кузнец даже прикрыл глаза от ярости. — Я тебя хорошо знаю, мой старый друг, и даже лучше тебя представляю всю ситуацию, в которой мы окажемся...  
  — Ты ведь понимаешь, что, если народ не согласится, тебя попросят с поста старосты, несмотря на все, что ты сделал для деревни? — Голос мужчины был глух. — Что в таком случае будешь делать?  
  — С радостью переложу эту ношу на того глупца, который захочет на мое место. — Как давно Пий подумывал о том, чтобы все бросить. — После же соберу вещи и свалю отсюда. В городе девкам работу найти проще...  
  — Я тебя понял, но учти: пока что, не услышав всего, поддержать тебя не могу.  
  Релант на это лишь кивнул, отлично понимая своего друга.  
  — Сегодня после ужина я хочу, чтобы был организован сбор... — В ответ на это его друг лишь хлопнул по плечу, после чего поспешил исполнить поручение. — Как же забавно все складывается...  
  Не сумев все же сдержать раздражение, староста сплюнул, после чего поспешил обратно в дом, по пути срывая молодое яблоко.

  Почти тридцать лет назад он стал старостой довольно крупной деревни — в глухомани, куда из Королевства немногим ранее перебрались его родители с ним и сестрой. За восемь лет с того момента он многому научился и заручился поддержкой жителей, так что к восемнадцати годам, пускай и приложив немалые усилия, он стал старостой. Небывалое действие, но, будучи тогда еще безусым юнцом, он хотел власти, до конца не понимая, что же за груз взвалил себе на плечи. И вот уже двадцать девять лет он тянул эту ношу. За это время многое произошло, но самое главное — то, что деревня увеличилась в размерах более чем в два раза; в лучшие годы насчитывалось более тысячи человек, но эти времена прошли, и сейчас ситуация был крайне плачевной.  
  Вообще, их мир довольно странный, поскольку женщин всегда рождалось больше, пускай и немногим, чем мужчин, и это было проблемой, поскольку, не имея скотины, вспахать поле женщине, особенно в те годы, когда она еще молоденькая девчонка, которая должна рожать, тяжело. А тут еще из-за опять начавшей войны между островами за последние несколько лет деревню покинули почти три сотни здоровых и крепких мужиков! И так с трудом удавалось собрать необходимое количество пищи, чтобы прокормить всех, а все из-за диких налогов, когда, не имея возможности отдавать деньгами, приходилось отдавать едой. Благо хоть войну вели по правилам, не нападая на обычных крестьян, для которых в случае смены господина ничего существенно не поменяется.  
  Из-за всего происходящего проблема закралась существенная, поскольку в случае отказа от защиты деревня не только лишается магической защиты, которую накладывают маги барона, ведь редко когда в деревне готов жить маг, но на таких свободных могут еще и напасть воины других островов. И вот это уже серьезные проблемы, ведь в этих диких местах Артума водилось неизвестное количество киликов, в чем успели убедиться все на острове, когда прознали, что попытка основания нового селения обернулась трагедией. Три сотни крепких воинов в сопровождении десятка магов, а также почти полторы тысячи мужчин и женщин, среди которых почти не было откровенных малышей, прошли через их земли, да так и сгинули.  
  В живых осталось меньше сотни, почти все были женщинами да девчонками, которые первыми рванули назад, успев вырваться из засады этих мерзких тварей. Собственно, Аглая и её старшая сестра Лира были одними из тех, кто пережил ту ужасную бойню дюжину лет назад. Пий тогда пожалел девчонок, да и с женой находился в ссоре, из-за чего принял решение взять их наложницами, ведь тех все равно ждала голодная смерть, если бы не нашелся кто-нибудь такой же понимающий.  
  И ведь если так посмотреть, то именно после того похода в их землях в больших количествах стали появляться килики. Те почти всех крупных хищников перебили, оставив лишь травоядных, на которых периодически охотились. Нет, новые периодически появлялись, но проклятые кошки их быстро убивали. Они тогда как глупцы радовались этому моменту, да вот только поняли, как же обстояли дела, уже значительно позже, когда эти порождения бездны начали ночами захаживать к ним домой, иногда убивая по несколько семей. И только защита магов смогла их обезопасить. Нет, не полностью, при случае эти кошки, вдолбив что-то в свою голову, смогут прорвать защиту, но им просто лень это делать.

  «Повезло, что килики не слишком много жрут для своих размеров...» — о да, это был существенный плюс, ведь в противном случае живности в окрестных местах не осталось бы совсем, как, собственно, и жителей.

  Эти исчадья ада, о котором так постоянно надрывался «Святой Отец», жили только в этой части острова, редко когда захаживая на северную половину, и потому многие там даже не подозревали об опасности, которую могла таить такая тварь.  
С того момента минула уж дюжина лет и несколько войн, собравших кровавую жатву со всех селений, которые выставили мужчин. Но тогда это было разумно, да и многие молодые хотели погреметь мечом и грезили о том, что на заработанные деньги смогут содержать больше одной жены. Не тем местом они думали! Из той компании вернулась от силы десятая часть! В те годы надо было, плюнув на все, чуть потуже затянув пояса, приложить все силы для расширения территории пахотных земель, но они, как дураки, решили, что и в этот раз все обойдется. Не обошлось, а после было уже не до расширения. Несколько неурожайных годов, благо, что в этих местах почти никогда не бывало холодно, даже зимой, и платить как-то неожиданно резко стало нечем. Пришлось откупаться деньгами, которые до этого бережно собирали. Пережить эти тяжелые времена удалось с трудом, но все же удалось, подросли новые молодцы, и опять война, на которую опять пришлось отправлять людей, поскольку платить едой больше не было возможности. Да вот только что-то последняя война затянулась, из-за чего восполнить потери не представлялось возможным.  
  Как результат -за последние десять лет в «Приграничной» осталось жить почти семь сотен человек, из которых всего лишь чуть больше двух сотен — мужчины. И пять десятков из них — стража, которая напрямую подчинялась Барону. Еще около шести десятков - откровенные сопляки, которые еще не вошли в возраст и мало чем отличались от девчонок в плане силы, не говоря уже о том, что больше половины из них еще не было и десяти. Итого в сухом остатке имелась лишь сотня мужиков, часть из которых пускай и не старики, но уже медленно начала терять свои силы. А также пять сотен баб! Из которых почти полторы сотни — соплюшки, которым не исполнилось и десяти. И всего этого едва хватало, чтобы собрать достойный урожай, дабы было возможно хоть и впроголодь, но выжить.  
  А тут еще и один особо злостный килик, который стал охотиться за какой-то тварью. За прошедшие годы повадки этих кошек все уже успели изучить, и потому сказать, в чем же причина такого их поведения, вполне можно.

  — Гребаный Барон, ну не можем мы предоставить пять десятков мужиков! И это не говоря уже даже о том, чтобы откупиться!

  По мнению старосты, выход в этой ситуации был один — отказаться от защиты, а после уже уповать на местных богов, в которых все тут веровали, наплевав на небольшую церквушку.


	4. Глава 3

  «Должен признать, что эта тварь умеет неприятно удивлять... — приращивать обратно откушенное щупальце было занятием не быстрым, а также энергозатратным, да и этот гребаный килик мог в любой момент вернуться обратно! — Впрочем, в этот раз и я не сплоховал...»  
  Разменять откушенное щупальце, за которое, собственно, и вытаскивали на свет божий, на глаз твоего главного врага, что явно не имел тех же регенеративных свойств, - это очень хороший размен. В этот раз подобное получилось только по той простой причине, что тварь не ожидала чего-то подобного! Обычное везение. Правда, этот сюрприз все равно был приятным, также удалось приобрести две способности — «Познание» и «Регенерация». И пускай «Познание» и жрет просто уйму энергии, во всяком случае, на нынешних порах, а от него еще и можно закрыться, но даже так хорошо. А уж что делать в дальнейшем без регенерации, вообще трудно представить. Общее количество НР действительно впечатляет, особенно для шестого уровня, да вот только они очень быстро заканчиваются, и лучше обращать внимание именно на те показатели, что доступны при просмотре статуса.

**_Познание — навык, позволяющий увидеть характеристики цели. Действует только на свой ранг и на один, что выше, а также все, что ниже. Цель при должном умении может закрыться от него._ **

  За одно использование сожрал десять тысяч энергии! А ведь после еще пришлось потратиться на регенерацию!

**_Регенерация — навык, который позволяет восстанавливать тело без затрат энергии, конечно же, только те куски вашего тела, что не были уничтожены или сожраны._ **

  Хотя сам по себе навык не тратил энергию, для увеличения его эффектов надо использовать энергию. Изначальная скорость сильно не дотягивала до одного когтистого мутанта.  
В будущем этот навык будет полезен, очень полезен, особенно если удастся купить и прокачать остальные защитные навыки. Так что даже в том случае, если первая атака и пробьет защиту, поскольку самая первая атака чаще всего самая сильная, то дальше можно сражаться, пускай и осторожно. Хотя всяко более свободно, чем сейчас, когда боишься сделать одно неверное движение, да еще не особо понимая, как сие происходит. Но самое главное все же было получено — информация по килику!

**Статус:  
  Пол: Женский  
  Вид: Килик  
  Возраст: 103 года  
  Уровень: 562  
  Ранг: Необычный  
  Очки жизни: 2380  
  Очки выносливости: 4765**

**Характеристики:  
  Сила: 343  
  Ловкость: 499  
  Выносливость: 290  
  Живучесть: 119  
  Интеллект: 120**

  Вот такая крокозябра охотилась за бедным Испытателем! Она, судя по наблюдениям, без проблем может дней пять бегать на максимальной скорости, пытаясь отыскать свою жертву. Просто в самом начале кому-то действительно повезло с тем, что при первой встрече это существо только-только отошло от спячки! Необычайно вертлявая тварь, по которой можно попасть, только подобравшись очень близко, да и то не факт, что сие удастся. А даже если и получится, урон-то будет срезан броней и разницей в рангах. И в этот раз её действительно удалось неприятно удивить, и в противном случае удалось бы спастись только в реке, которая протекала рядышком, поскольку там она бы просто не угналась за своей жертвой, что, впрочем, не помешало бы ей следовать по берегу вплоть до океана.

  «Хм, а это идея, надо бы попробовать... Но сначала... — пускай сейчас и было только утро, но следовало потратить время и еще немного помедитировать и привыкнуть к новым конечностям, которыми было довольно странно и непривычно управлять. — Эх, а ведь солнце только поднимается...»

  Был только один вопрос, на который так и не удалось найти ответа, — зависимость возможностей от характеристик. Для сравнения было слишком мало данных, но система считала явно специально для себя, или же просто где-то была еще скрытая характеристика, влиявшая напрямую на скорость. Или же такое влияние сказывается именно на нем, а с миром все в порядке. Собственно, как и всегда: вопрос есть, а ответа нет.

 

_**Спустя 12 часов** _

  «Все же медитация — великолепная вещь! Причем в таких условиях... Нет, конечно же, сожрать какую-нибудь крупную тварь еще лучше, особенно если она весит много, но если такой возможности нет... — да, учитывая то, что килику было плевать на все потуги щупалец хоть как-то воздействовать на лапы, силу надо было поднимать просто срочно. Ведь Параметр силы влияет на все тело, а это значит, что каждое щупальце имеет силу в двадцать две единицы, и, если задействовать второе, силы удвоятся, но этой адской твари было на подобное плевать, впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. — Кхм... нет, как-то повторять тот опыт, когда мелкий детеныш меня почти сожрал, желания нет...» — хотя в этом случае шанс того, что удастся тварь убить, был крайне высок. Но, учитывая её опыт, было больше шансов отправиться на перерождение, если оно вообще предусмотрено.  
И именно в тот момент, когда молодой представитель вида тентаклевых уже хотел отправиться дальше, кто-то с разбегу запрыгнул в речку с небольшого уступа, под которым было так хорошо прятаться.

 

***********

  Это был очередной скучный день из жизни обычной деревенской девчонки — именно так его могла бы обозначить Оливия, когда в середине дня, с трудом переставляя ноги, вернулась домой с поля. И подобное ей нравилось все меньше и меньше, да и ситуация в деревне начала обостряться. В последние годы жить довелось особенно тяжело, а все из-за последнего старшего брата, которому надоело возиться с четырьмя мелкими девчонками, да ещё и собрать им на приданое он был не в силах. И потому, плюнув на все, он пошел в дружину Барона, оставив девочек три года назад, когда Оливии едва исполнилось тринадцать лет. И так ушли все три брата! Служат они все в одной дружине, она это знала точно, особенно старший, который давно поднялся до звания сотника. Все они словно забыли о слабых младших сестрах, напрочь вычеркнув их из своей жизни.  
  Как же ей было сложно все это объяснить тогда еще совсем маленьким сестрам-двойняшкам Софии и Диане, которые почти каждый вечер плакали, прося вернуться старшего братика, что всегда был добр с ними. Оливия отлично помнила взгляд Дерека, который он бросал на них, и потому даже и не пыталась хоть как-то обнадежить девчонок, во всяком случае, спустя месяц, после того как брат покинул отчий дом, и, не получив за это время ни одной весточки, она перестала это делать. Просто приняв то, что знала где-то глубоко в сердце. Это были тяжелые годы, которые они бы, скорее всего, не пережили, ведь в поле и огороде работать стало некому, а сама Оливия была слишком слаба для подобного.  
  Если бы не дядька Силан, который был одним из двух кузнецов в деревне, они бы просто погибли! Впрочем, тот мог себе подобное позволить, поскольку вторым кузнецом в их селении был его младший сын, перенявший умения отца. Дядька мог себе позволить подобное еще и по той простой причине, что, в отличие от абсолютного большинства, у него в семье родились четырнадцать парней! Из двадцати одного! Если бы не его внимание, не вся та еда и помощь в огороде, кто-нибудь из сестер обязательно бы умер от голода, но все обошлось.

  Этот же год был очень печальным, поскольку она, Оливия, вышла из детского возраста в тот самый миг, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать лет. В тот день по всем законам она более не была маленькой девочкой, а считалась взрослой. И потому дядька Силан перестал им помогать, а ведь у неё были еще три маленьких сестры, которых надо кормить! К сожалению, в одиночку ничего сделать нельзя было, а сестры все же слишком маленькие и много помогать не могли, и потому с каждым днем девушка все больше и больше уставала, пока четыре декады назад не решилась сделать то, чем занимались почти все девушки их деревни, — ублажить мужчину, дабы он помог им.  
  Проблема заключалась в том, что мужчин в деревне было очень мало, а сама девушка сильно стеснялась, но, чтобы получить достойный урожай, надо было пересилить себя! А в те дни она рассчитывала на Святого Отца, который много времени говорил с ней, рассказывая о Едином. Но из-за того, что она долго решалась, вперед неё проскочила Глория, её знакомая, что буквально сразу же после своего дня рождения, который был позже, чем у Оливии, попросилась под крыло Святого Отца, став там монахиней, как и две её младшие сестры.  
  Хотя в самом начале Оливия надеялась, что Святой Отец Юлий поможет ей, тот быстро разрушил её мечты, высказав все, что думает, о такой глупой и нерешительной особе. И это серьезно ударило по девушке, чья голова была забита теми речами, которые буквально вбивал в неё священник. Менее декады спустя Оливия узнала о том, что и Святой Отец Юлий, и Старший Жрец Ромул могут лишь много говорить, делая то, что хотят. Впрочем, Глория, от которой она все это услышала на речке, когда стирала одежду, была не против платить своим телом за кров и еду, также как и её сестры.  
О да, старшая Тирос до сих пор была девственницей, несмотря на то, что все подружки уже давно лишились её. Голова же юной девы была долгое время забита речами Святого Отца, и потому она считала то, чем занимались девушки и парни их деревни на общем поле или в густых кустах, а иногда и на сеновале, грехом, хотя и не могла справиться с собой и тоже предавалась столь приятному греху, запуская руки под платьице, наблюдая за парочками или же Присциллой, её младшей сестренкой, которая являлась средней в их семействе. Ах, эти чудесные чувства, когда сжимаешь сосочки или же прямо на поле запускаешь ручку под подол во время прополки, главное — сначала сходить за чем-нибудь и помыть руки, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил. Это были великолепные мгновения.  
  Оливия даже целоваться училась вместе с сестрой, а не как все остальные — с парнями! Впрочем, это было уже после того, как она поняла, что церковник её нагло обманывал всего за несколько дней до того судьбоносного решения. В ту ночь, после того как они отправили мелких спать, Оливия все же решилась — уж больно ей были интересны эти чувства, а уж то, что Присцилла, как оказалось, насмотревшись на других девчонок, исследовала свое тело, даже начав играть с собой, доказало ей правильность своего решения. В ту ночь она подарила своей сестренке наслаждение, и они стали значительно ближе друг к другу. Сцилла даже помогла ей, когда сама Оливия опустила ту на колени, и о наслаждении, которое может подарить подобное общение, даже не подозревала.

 Побыстрее скинув платьице, девушка с разбегу прыгнула на мягкую кровать, которой, опять же, была обязана дядьке Силану. Мысли захлестывали её, и потому Оливия решилась просто отдаться им, вспоминая собственное смущение, которое до сих пор не оставило её.

 

_**Воспоминание** _

  Прошло всего несколько дней с той самой приятной помывки, и девушка внутренне себя подготовила к тому, что должна была сделать, поскольку выхода у неё все равно не оставалось, иначе в этом году первого урожая им все равно не хватит, даже если они его весь соберут.  
  — Так, успокойся, Оливия! Дядька Силан и сестры точно не вернутся домой! — посмотрев в зеркало, в который раз за это утро убедила себя девушка. Да, вышла бы неловкая ситуация, после которой она бы просто не смогла посмотреть в глаза мелким.  
  Им нужна была помощь, и выхода у неё особого не было! В селении осталось слишком мало мужчин, и потому подобраться к кому-то другому очень сложно, да и не доверяла она другим! А как можно не доверять дядьке, который её еще мелкой на плечах катал?  
  — Так, уже скоро... — пробормотала девушка, выглянув в окно, после чего скинула платьице, которое было слишком длинным. — Надеюсь, ему понравится...  
  Быстро порывшись в небольшом сундуке, где хранилась чистая одежда, она достала платьице, которое ей было немного маловато, да и протерлось местами, а заплатки было не поставить. Смысла особо в этом не было, поскольку у сестер одежда получше этой тряпки. И её не очень большая грудь в этой древней вещице выглядела куда как лучше.

  После этого прошло совсем немного времени, которое девушка потратила на то, чтобы немного прибраться в доме, что значительно ослабило то давление, которое она испытывала все сегодняшнее утро.  
  — Эй, мелкие, есть кто дома? — по дому разнесся громкий голос дядьки Силана. Он всегда называл их мелкими! Ну, сегодня у неё будет шанс его переубедить, самое главное — не струсить!  
  Быстро несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Оливия вышла в прихожую.  
  — День добрый, дядька... — отчаянно краснея, пробормотала девушка.  
  — О как... — Мужчина внимательно её осмотрел, после чего чему-то усмехнулся: — Я смотрю, прервал тебя во время уборки...  
  — Истинно так, — пряча глаза от стыда и стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, пробормотала старшая Тирос.  
  — Мне моя передала, что ты вчера меня искала. Надо что?.. — Не прекращая ухмыляться, из-за чего девушка уже хотела провалиться под землю, спросил кузнец.  
  — Да, дядька... — Лишь мысли о том, что может стать с ней и сестрами, удерживала девушку на месте. — В бане стена хлипкою стала, надо бы пересобрать... — вжимая голову в плечи и почти шепча, молвила дева.  
  В их селении новые дома ставили все вместе: так и быстрее, и всегда знаешь, что тебе помогут, не оставят. Однако все, что касается ремонта или же еды, то тут уже как хочешь, так и крутись. Раз в десять лет ставили новые бани или же ремонтировали старые, но время их дома еще не пришло, о чем было записано у старосты.  
  — Ну, пойдем посмотрим, что у вас со стенами, — молвил Силан, которому приходилось пригибаться, чтобы войти в дверь, которая была и сама не слишком высокой.  
  Проскочив вслед за мужчиной, который потратил некоторое время для осмотра всего здания и проблемных участков, выдал свой результат.  
  — Ты сама знаешь наши правила, Оливия. — Девушка кивнула. — Бесплатно сделать не могу, но скинуть до двух десятков серебром — это вполне.  
  Это был жестокий удар! Нет, такие деньги у них были, но это ведь почти все сбережения!  
  «Вот и все, Ливи, ты знала, что так будет...» — девушка слегка вздохнула, понимая, что выбора-то у неё не осталось, а там, может быть, она и сможет серьезно сбить цену для помощи в огороде.  
  — Дядька... — не имея воли поднять голову, которую она вжимала в плечи, почти шепотом начала старшая Тирос. — Я слышала, что есть способы уменьшить цену...  
  — О как... — Силан чему-то опять хмыкнул. — Ты права, есть. — В этот момент рука мужчины легка на её голову и слегка потрепала. — Но что и как ты, судя по всему, не знаешь? — Оливия тут же замотала головой, боясь потерять сознание. — Но ты готова учиться... — Теперь быстро закивала, соглашаясь. — В таком случае... подними для начала голову...  
  Очень медленно, с почти слышимым скрипом, словно это старые дверные петли, девушка подняла свой взор на дядьку, который смотрел на неё, чему-то ухмыляясь, и словно бы пожирал глазами. Этот взгляд пугал, поскольку она неоднократно его видела у многих мужчин.  
  — Хех... какая же ты невинная... — По-доброму усмехнувшись, Силан вновь потрепал её по голове, после чего резко нагнулся и схватил её за попку, подня в воздух, из-за чего девушка чуть не закричала, но шок не позволил это сделать. — Наша Ливи совсем выросла... даже ничем не прикрывает свою маленькую попку...  
  Девушке казалось, что дальше покраснеть она не может. Попытки отвернуться пресекались слегка нахмуренными бровями.  
  — Успокойся, девочка, я рад, что ты выбрала меня для помощи...  
  В следующий миг произошло то, чего девушка не ожидала, — дядька её поцеловал! И это было значительно лучше, чем её попытки со Сциллой! Из-за этого, потерявшись в мыслях и ощущениях, Оливия очнулась только в тот миг, когда почувствовала прохладный утренний воздух, что ласкал её тело.  
  — Ой!.. — Попытка прикрыться была жестко задавлена.  
  — Ливи, — рука дядьки не дала ей прикрыться, а взгляд стал суровым, из-за чего она замерла, словно кролик перед удавом, — ты, если мне память не изменяет, хочешь со мной договориться? А раз так, то не смей прикрываться! Иначе отшлёпаю, а ты знаешь, какая у меня рука тяжелая.  
  Попытка вновь закивать была прервана тем, что Силан скинул рубаху, и под ней оказалось тело, которого не было ни у кого из виданных ею мужчин, а подсматривала она за многими. Подобного даже близко не было! В последний раз дядьку без рубахи она видела очень давно!  
  — Обернись, дай на тебя посмотреть. — Девушка, словно в каком-то сне, начала медленно поворачиваться, теперь уже не сводя своего взгляда со штанов, скрывавших член. — Даже удивительно, как никто еще такое сокровище не попытался взять себе...  
  На самом деле, за несколько декад до её дня рождения, что приходится на третий день первой декады нового года, к ней подходили некоторые юноши, а также пара солдат, которыми она часто восхищалась, издали наблюдая за тренировками в свободные минуты, выпадавшие крайне редко. Тогда Оливия не поняла их фраз, но осознала все только к этому моменту.  
  — Хотя мне и приятно любоваться тобой, но, Ливи, тебе есть еще чем заняться. Например, помочь мне снять штаны...  
  Оливия была выше всех своих одногодок, да даже выше некоторых старших девушек, но дядька Силан был самым высоким в селении. Но не только по этой причине многие девушки думали о нем, когда находили тихий уголок, где можно было позволить себе дать волю, но еще и из-за того, что тот был кузнецом, и тяжелая работа, а также его любовь помахать железом с солдатами, сделали свое дело. Учитывая все вместе, именно в этот миг девушка почувствовала себя какой-то совсем маленькой и незначительной. Будучи ниже того на две головы, да еще и довольно худой из-за недостатка еды в последние годы, подойти и увидеть, что же её ждало, она просто опасалась.  
  — Ну же, не стоит бояться, я не кусаюсь... — по-доброму усмехаясь, молвил мужчина, даже и не думая отводить свой взгляд с её тела.  
  Медленно подойдя, девушка собралась с духом и развязала тесемку, благодаря которой держались штаны...  
  — Ой... — Впервые увидев член так близко, да и еще такой огромный, девушка отступила на шаг и упала на попу, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами на него. — А... а...  
  — Ха-ха... До чего же с вами забавно, — мужчина рассмеялся, после чего окончательно избавился от одежды и сделал шаг к начавшей медленно отползать девушке. — Да не бойся ты...  
  Миг — и мужчина оказался рядом со своей жертвой, после чего, подхватив пискнувшую от страха девушку, зашел в баню, прикрыв за собой дверь. Оливия даже не попыталась вырваться, понимая, что это не поможет.  
  — Так дело не пойдет... — пробормотал дядька, после чего сел на лавку и впился в её губы.  
  Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем поцелуй и ласки крепких мужских рук сделали свое дело, и девушка расслабилась, невольно начав двигаться вслед за столь приятными прикосновениями жестких рук. Рук, что в один момент развернули её спиной к мужчине, после чего требовательно опустились вниз, требуя раздвинуть ножки.  
  Собравшись с духом, Оливия все же сделала это, после чего вздрогнула от прикосновений, неожиданно отдавшихся дрожью во всем теле, а с губ сорвался стон удовольствия, который был подавлен новым поцелуем. Левая рука мужчины блуждала по её телу, пока наконец не остановилась на небольшой груди, сжав сосок, емного за него потянув.  
  — Хех, какая ты все же развратная девочка, а ведь прикидывалась такой тихоней... — прошептал Силан ей на ухо, отняв руку, вымазанную всю в её соках, от лона девушки.  
  — Дядька... — Оливии было стыдно из-за действий мужчины, но в то же время она желала большего.  
  Миг — и тот, словно прочитав её мысли, поцеловал в шею, а ласки стали грубее. Новый стон, более ничем не сдерживавшийся, разнесся по бане. В ней разгоралось пламя, до этого ни разу не испытываемое Ливи, и она желала отдаться ему. С каждым мигом её разум опускался в пучину удовольствия, пока в один прекрасный момент все не прервалось, а девушка не выгнулась дугой, крича от удовольствия.  
  — Хех, а кто-то у нас крикунья... — Лишь в этот момент она ощутила, что что-то большое касалось её спины, и ойкнула. — Куда же это ты? Мы еще не закончили...  
  Времени, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, у неё не было, поскольку мужчина быстренько перевернул её, словно Оливия ничего не весила, и, подхватив под попку, начал медленно поднимать, сам же тем временем осыпая поцелуями её тело. Вот он медленно спустился по шее, уделил внимание груди, из-за чего девушка вновь ощутила слабую волну наслаждения. Вот он уже опустился и, смотря на неё своими хитрыми глазами, коснулся язычком.  
  Что было дальше, Оливия плохо помнила, поскольку память, кроме волн удовольствия, отказывалась хоть что-то еще выдавать. Но миг блаженства прошел, и девушка ощутила себя прижатой к мужчине.  
  Попытка хоть что-то сказать провалилась, поскольку язык плохо её слушался.  
  — Ну что, пришла в себя? — Ливи несмело кивнула. — Понравилось? — Вновь кивок, и девушка спрятала лицо, жутко смущаясь только что произошедшего. — А раз понравилось, думаю, и тебе пора заняться делом.  
  Пускай это и не был вопрос, но девушка вновь кивнула, понимая, что дядька был прав. Она и так уже что-то очень хорошее получила, ничего не дав взамен.  
  Медленно опустившись на пол и сев на колени, поскольку ноги её не держали, девушка вновь вздрогнула, смотря на член, к которому начала медленно приближаться под одобрительную усмешку дядьки Силана, которая её все же немного больно уколола. Оливия сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего двинулась вперед, лишь смутно догадываясь, что ей предстоит делать.

  Под руководством дядьки Силана она медленно училась. Училась тому, как следовало ласкать мужской член язычком и ручками, стараясь при этом не задевать его зубами. Училась тому, чему стоило уделять особое внимание при подобном акте. Изо всех сил старалась не задохнуться, а также сдержать рвотные позывы, когда мужчина, взяв её за голову, медленно натягивал её на член. А ведь этот самый член у неё едва в ротике помещался!

  Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, закончилось и её обучение. В тот самый миг она ласкала член дядьки своим язычком, медленно двигаясь вверх по нему, правой же рукой подрачивая. После она переключилась на головку, и именно в этот самый миг мужчина схватил её за голову и вновь попытался надеть на член, что у него не вышло, но это его не остановило.  
  Всего миг спустя ей в рот хлынуло семя. Оливия попробовала его проглотить, но у неё ничего не получилась — семени было слишком много, и она уже капала на подставленные, как и сказал ранее дядька, руки и грудь. Но все же девушка в тот же миг попыталась вырваться, что у неё получилось, и мужское семя украсило лицо, а также волосы, шею и грудь.  
  — Глотай, — произнес мужчина, как только пришел в себя и увидел, что маленькая ученица не спешила сделать то, что должно. Не то чтобы Оливии не был приятен вкус мужского семени, сказать по правде, девушка думала, что будет намного хуже, но и приятным оно не было. И, несмотря на все это, она подчинилась. — Хорошая девочка, — удовлетворенно произнес дядька, чей член вновь начал вставать от зрелища перед ним.  
  — Ой... — Ливи даже немного испугалась того, что могло быть дальше.  
  — Ты же не думала, что будет все так легко и просто? — Девушка помотала головой.  
  Мужчина поднялся и повернул старшую Тирос к себе попкой, которую тут же начал сжимать своими руками, иногда касаясь её лона, чем невольно вызывал волны наслаждения. Вот только его палец, проникший ей в попку, не очень понравился девушке, и она даже вскрикнула из-за прострелившей её боли.  
  — Хех, несмотря на то, что ничего не умеешь, уже многое знаешь, — усмехнулся Силан, медленно и аккуратно вытаскивая свой палец из её попки.  
  — Старшие девушки.  
  Признаваться в том, что она послушала их, было еще более стыдно, чем то, что она делала до этого.  
  — Молодец, что послушала! — Мужчина был доволен. — Вот только это не отменяет того, что ты чертовски узкая. — Оливия боялась даже пошевелиться, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимания. — Вот что, если ты сейчас мне отдашь свою попку, то баню я отремонтирую бесплатно. А если же подаришь мне девственность, то еще и ползолотого заплачу.  
  — Н-нет...  
  Отказаться от такого предложения было сложно, очень сложно, но Оливия боялась даже предположить, что же с ней станет после этого. Может быть, все деньги на лечение и уйдут.  
  — Ну, раз нет, так нет... — ничуть не расстроился кузнец. — Но ведь со своей стороны ты еще не все оплатила...

 

_**Конец воспоминания** _

  Издав стон наслаждения, Оливия без сил упала на кровать. Воспоминания были слишком яркими, и сил, чтобы сдержаться, у неё не было.  
  В то утро она еще раз довела дядьку до оргазма, вот только на этот раз она уже действовала не руками, а ездила по нему, что понравилось и ей. Тогда дядька Силан кончил ей на спину и попку и уже под конец — на лицо. Не следовало пытаться обернуться. Сделка была заключена.  
  В последующие несколько дней Оливия каждое утро после ухода сестер на общее поле выходила встречать дядьку в чем мать родила, после чего помогала решить ему утреннюю проблему. После же она уходила в их огород, после которого возвращалась, едва переставляя ноги, и вновь отрабатывала своим ротиком. Подобное продолжалось почти декаду, за которую Ливи стала очень умела в обращении с членом, ну, так сказал дядька.  
После же была заключена новая сделка на таких же условиях, только без денежной оплаты. Девушка понимала, что сама она не сможет все сделать, а ведь время почти прошло! После чего дядька Силан помогал ей в огороде, по которому она ходила голой, иногда шлепая по попке и сокрушаясь, что она слишком маленькая для его размера.  
  Это был не самый лучший период в её жизни, поскольку делать подобное приходилось не по своему желанию, а в оплату за работу. Впрочем, благодаря тем маленьким ягодкам, что приносил дядька, подобная плата даже стала казаться приятной.  
  Когда же завершилась и эта сделка, Оливия стала искать мужчину, согласного взять её в жёны, но таких не находилось — у них в селении слишком много женщин! И потому девушка уже думала о том, как будет заключать новую сделку с дядькой, когда придет летнее время для посадки овощей. Собрать они смогут и сами. Хотя и тут после недавнего визита торговца в их деревню была возможность как-нибудь выкрутиться.

 Теперь же предстояло решить, что следует делать дальше.


	5. Глава 4

— Эй, есть кто дома? — с первого этажа донесся голос дядьки.  
«Кажется, вопрос решился сам собой», — подумала девушка, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Дверь в их дом никогда не запиралась хотя бы по той простой причине, что взять у них почти и нечего. Да и не будет никто ничего брать, поскольку найти виновника не составит проблем.  
— День добрый, дядька Силан, — так и спустившись вниз без одежды, спросила девушка. Конечно, было бы неудобно, приди с ним кто-то еще, но Оливии было лень сейчас что-то в спешке на себя натягивать.  
— Хех, не сменилось и время год, как ты стала более раскованной, — ухмылялся мужчина, рассматривая её.  
— А все благодаря кому?  
И пускай ответная усмешка была немножко не такой, в первую очередь из-за дикого смущения, но все же девушка признавала, что стала более открытой.  
— Может быть, ты тогда в честь этого поможешь старику? — Оливия видела, что это была не шутка, и за подобное она бы смогла себе чего-нибудь выторговать, но скоро должны вернуться сестры.  
— Прости, дядька, скоро София и Диана должны с поля вернуться, — разведя руки в стороны, ответила девушка. — Так ради чего ты пришел? Не просто же так?  
И правда, за последний год кузнец их просто так ни разу не навещал по собственной воле.  
— Пий созывает общее собрание вечером... — немного нахмурившись, ответил Силан.  
— Староста? Общее собрание? — Мужчина кивнул.  
Это было не то чтобы редкостью, но за последние пятнадцать лет, судя по тому, что Ливи смогла узнать, подобное было всего два раза! И оба эти раза приходились на те времена, когда сама Оливия была маленькой девочкой. Первый раз был после неудачного похода и попытки основать новый город. Второй же был, когда решалось, отправятся ли мужчины по требованию барона на войну. Именно в тот год ушел самый старший из братьев — Тирос.  
— Но что такого произошло, и зачем ты мне это говоришь? — Голос Оливии в этом ничего не решал, поскольку он, собственно, ничего и не значил.  
— Пий велел собрать всех, — пожав плечами, ответил Силан. — Что же касается первой части твоего вопроса, то...  
— Я все равно на собрание не пойду, поскольку ничего не смогу сделать.  
Обычно судьба деревни решалась на малом собрании, в которое входило не более двух десятков человек, имевших больше всего влияния в деревне.  
— Только ты никому ни слова! — О, это Ливи отлично понимала, хотя и была уверена, что слухи по деревне уже ползут, это только она из-за занятости не была в курсе всего. — Староста хочет отказаться от защиты барона.  
— Так это же хорошо!..  
В таком случае у неё есть шанс...  
— Дурочка... какая же ты мелкая дурочка... — как-то печально произнес дядька. — Что в этом хорошего? Ты смотришь на это со своей стороны...  
— А не стану смотреть и случись неудачный год, смотреть уже будет некому. — За прошедшие несколько декад весны после её дня рождения Оливия изменилась. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что, случись подобное, даже за плату поможешь? — Силан на миг отвел взгляд. — Без защиты барона мы как-нибудь проживем, а вот без еды это сложно сделать.  
— Ты это килику скажи! — неожиданно рявкнул мужчина. — Вспомни отца! Или забываешь, сколько мы в год теряем из-за этих бестий?  
— А вести себя надо аккуратнее! — не осталась в долгу девушка. Да, это была больная тема, но в то же время она была права, поскольку им всем долгое время буквально вдалбливали правила безопасности и привычки этих диких кошек.  
— Аккуратнее? Оливия, тебе еще даже в мыслях не было, поскольку твои отец с матерью тогда даже не сошлись, и потому ты не знаешь, что такое килик, который приходит в деревню, как к себе в логово. — Голос мужчины был глух. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, какой это ужас! И не забывай о том, что после того глупого приказа нашего правителя все повторилось! Или все же забыла?  
— Это было раз или два. — Сама Ливи в те времена была слишком маленькой, и потому в памяти особо ничего не сохранилось.  
— Значит, забыла... — как-то даже обреченно протянул дядька. — Эту тварь не берет ничего! Даже маги ничего нормально сделать ей не могут! Настойками можно отогнать, разве что. И вот представь, что килик пришел к тебе домой...  
— И помер от вони разложившихся трупов, — холодно высказалась девушка. — Дядька, ты, похоже, кое-что забываешь. Твоя семья — одна из немногих, кто хорошо живет! Ну так взгляни на остальных, если нашего примера тебе недостаточно!  
Оливия была зла, поскольку понимала пока что только очень приблизительно, какая опасность им могла грозить в случае отказа от защиты, но точно знала одно, что три года до совершеннолетия Присциллы их семья не протянет. Во всяком случае, в полном составе. Если бы хоть один из братьев раз в год присылал немножечко денег, хотя бы золотой, то тогда бы у них был шанс. Но в нынешних условиях его просто не было.  
— Хочешь оказаться на месте рабыни? — хмуро смотря на девушку, спросил Силан.  
— Их хотя бы за хорошую работу кормят, — отрезала Оливия. — А теперь, дядька, уходи...  
— Как знаешь, Оливия... — молвил мужчина и уже повернулся к двери, но замер. — Но учти: более ты и твои сестры можете меня ни о чем не просить... — Сказав это, мужчина вышел.  
— Когда все откажутся, то и не придется... — Девушка с трудом сдерживала рвущиеся слезы. — А что будет дальше, мы еще посмотрим...

После ухода дядьки настроение у девушки было отвратительным, но она не собиралась тратить буквально упавшую в руки возможность отдохнуть на глупые переживания. Старшая Тирос уже давно поняла, что по-настоящему можно рассчитывать только на себя и на семью, впрочем, на последнюю далеко не всегда. В сестрах она была уверена и потому за них не переживала, но вот последние слова дядьки Силана ранили особенно сильно.  
— Нет, при таком раскладе выбор у меня небольшой... — молвила девушка, после чего поспешила к себе в комнату, чтобы наконец одеться. — Это не подходит... и это... — Вдруг девушка замерла, осознавая, что появился реальный шанс выскользнуть из деревни впервые почти за две декады! — Этим надо воспользоваться...

Сборы много времени не заняли, и Оливия поспешила на выход, надеясь не столкнуться ни с одной из сестер, но этого все же избежать не удалось.  
— Куда это ты собралась? — забавно нахмурившись и уперев руки в бока, спросила София — самая младшая из сестер.  
Рядом с ней стояла Диана — сестра-близнец. Диана родилась всего на полчаса раньше сестры и очень этим гордилась, из-за чего между девочками постоянно возникали мелкие потасовки. Впрочем, сестры стояли друг за друга горой, даже несмотря на тот факт, что могли спорить круглыми сутками, обсуждая какую-нибудь ерунду. Единственным способом различить сестер было посмотреть в их глаза, поскольку в противном случае, если те решат повеселиться и наденут одинаковую одежду, а также закроют глаза, сказать, кто есть кто, будет невозможно. Да даже если их раздеть догола, ситуация не сильно поменяется. У них даже родинки были на одних и тех же местах! Но вот стоило только взглянуть в их глаза, как становилось все понятно. Они у девочек были разноцветными. У Софии правый — ярко-зеленый, левый — льдисто-голубой. У Дианы все было наоборот.  
В их семье все девочки унаследовали цвет волос отца — белый, в то время как их старшие братья были жгучими брюнетами. Некоторые в деревне из-за этого над ними в детстве даже издевались.  
— Ну и где вы успели так изгваздаться? — Оливия смотрела на длинные, опускавшиеся ниже попы волосы, что сейчас были спутавшимися от грязи, да и одежда была далеко от того, чтобы назваться чистой.  
— У северных ворот в овраге... — В следующий миг ладошка Дианы прикрыла рот сестры, а лица у обеих стали испуганными.  
— Вечером по заднице получите обе...  
Конечно, сейчас можно было бы закатить лекцию, но в таком случае она точно может упустить шанс выбраться из деревни и искупаться в речке!  
— Да, сестра... — повесив головы, молвили девочки.  
— А сейчас бегом мыться!  
Нужно было развить успех, чтобы эта парочка ничего не заподозрила.  
— Да, сестра... — И, все так же повесив голову, отправились в сторону бани, где было несколько ведер с прогревшейся за день водой.  
«Отлично, значит, у меня есть шанс... — учитывая то, что даже такие мелкие девчонки смогли выскользнуть за пределы деревни, то и у неё был шанс. За спиной же в это время разгорался скандал. — Главное, чтобы ничего не разбили...»

Как бы того ни хотела, но Оливию сильно ранили слова дядьки Силана, который, по её мнению, был слишком груб и неправ. Впрочем, она также понимала и то, что теперь у них много неприятностей, поскольку дядька может подговорить своего сына, и откуда в таком случае брать инструмент, становилось непонятно. Одно хорошо, что всем сиротам, которые еще не стали взрослыми, два года назад поменяли весь инвентарь. Однако риск оставался.  
«Черт с этим, тогда и буду думать!..» — решила девушка, старавшаяся никому не попадаться на глаза, и потому выбирала маршруты, которые были далеко от прямого пути.  
Да пускай и был день, и, по идее, все должны были быть на полях или в огородах, но у всех детей рабочее время уже закончилось, и потому они носились и играли везде, так что шанс быть замеченной был очень существенным. В том, чтобы её заметили, не было ничего страшного, но в таком случае, если что, её могли бы найти!  
«Гребаный килик! Ну вот что этой проклятой кошке не спалось?»  
Все дело было в том, что эти создания редко когда просыпались по весне, предпочитая это время года спать. Зато весь остальной год ночью был существенный риск наткнуться на эту тварь за пределами деревни, которая защищена.  
Почти две декады без возможности выбраться к речке и искупаться! Не говоря уже о том, чтобы выстирать вещи... Опасно, но гадская кошка спит днем, ведь она ночной хищник! Да и когда еще травы от неё собирать? Летом, что ли, когда у них брачный период, и на этих кошек можно наткнуться там, где их отродясь не было?  
Все это сильно давило на всех жителей деревни, которым не нравилось круглые сутки быть запертыми в стенах деревни, особенно молодым парочкам или тройкам, которые предпочитали смотаться в лес, дабы продолжить развлечения.  
Единственное, пожалуй, что хоть как-то смогло спасти всех жителей, — это пришедший караван, которых обычно раньше середины лета не увидишь. Да и даже до ярмарки, проводившейся в конце весны, было еще далеко, и потому все были рады возможности узнать что-то новенькое.

«Тьфу, блин, как не вовремя... — ругнулась про себя Оливия, замечая пару стражников, вернувшихся к открытым воротам, после чего из-за них стали доноситься крики. — Надо было быстрее идти...»  
Девушке было непонятно, зачем следовало запрещать людям покидать пределы деревни, но в то же время оставлять врата открытыми. Это понятно, что магия их защищает, но голову-то включать тоже надо! Хотя, учитывая силы и размеры киликов, запирай или не запирай ворота, в случае, если магия перестанет действовать, им будет на это плевать. Стены у деревни далеко не самые прочные, и потому тварь сможет их пробить, ворота же она просто перепрыгнет или пробьет.  
«Ну вот кому понадобилось делать овраг?» — про себя ругалась Оливия, после того как пробралась между двумя бревнами и спустилась в овраг, который, по идее, должен был их защищать, на деле же только мешал выбраться из деревни.

Когда пришел караван, а было это не так давно, удалось много интересного узнать и даже немного подзаработать. Благо к тому моменту Оливия уже была не той, что в начале года, и потому смогла перебороть себя. И теперь благодаря этому у них было достаточно денег, чтобы если на огороде возникнут трудности, а общий совет решит все же выполнить условия барона, то до следующего года они проживут точно.

 

_**Воспоминание** _

Оливия, как и многие жители деревни, сейчас смотрела на воинов и повозки, которых здесь не должно было быть еще примерно десять декад. Но то, что караван пришел раньше, было действительно хорошо, ведь в таком случае вполне был шанс продать зимние заготовки! А это деньги!  
Часто было так, что купцы скупали все, что касалось настоек и травяных сборов, причем по вполне хорошей цене для этих мест. Если же в семье кто-то мог превратить все собранное в мази или же даже зелья, они были этому рады еще больше. К сожалению, у них в деревне был только один человек, который умел подобное, — знахарка Белла, и она их никогда не продавала.  
Охотники же продавали шкуры, что были заготовлены заранее, а также еще какие-нибудь свои поделки. Спросом особенно пользовались предметы, произведенные дядькой Силаном, а также мастеров резьбы по дереву.  
Сама Оливия мало что умела, но уже могла кое-что сделать и потому рассчитывала на то, что сможет заработать хоть немножко.  
— Эй, Ливи!..  
За спиной почти бесшумно материализовалась Ливия Флавия, её подруга, что была старше на год.  
— Тьфу на тебя! — Оливия чуть душу предкам не отдала, так сильно испугавшись. — Ну, чего тебе? Не видишь, что ли, что сейчас решают, где они на постой встанут?  
— Сама знаешь, что нам ничего не светит. Что же касается того, что ты так старательно к себе прижимаешь, то брось ты это, с этих побрякушек много не заработаешь.  
Что правда, то правда, но продать еще хоть что-то у Оливии не было и шанса, да и запасы дома всегда нужны, деньги здоровью могут не помочь.  
— У тебя есть идеи получше? — В памяти девушки что-то шевельнулось, но вспомнить она так и не смогла.  
— Эх ты, дурная твоя голова! Я же тебе в прошлом году говорила, что у девушек есть шанс немного заработать в таком случае! — Флавия от возмущения даже взмахнула руками, из-за чего её объемная не по годам грудь покачнулась и чуть не выпрыгнула из платья.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь?.. — Оливия ей не завидовала... ну, может быть, немного, поскольку у неё вряд ли когда-нибудь будет подобная.  
— Так, ты идешь со мной...

Как позже выяснилось, после того как солдаты встанут на постой, у девушек появится шанс получить немножко монет, если они им помогут. Вкусную еду принесут, ведь оплаченный рацион был довольно пресным, одежду сошьют, дырки зашьют или же помогут кое в чем другом. Например, спинку потрут, а после не будут сильно против, если те начнут с ними делать всякие вещи.  
И пускай Оливия до сих пор не могла себе окончательно перебороть и не знала, как с этим справиться, а обратиться за помощью боялась, но даже немного денег — это уже хорошо. Почему же боялась? А потому, что не знала, к чему это может привести. Ведь даже целоваться она училась на сестре! А ведь могла бы спросить подругу, которая в этих делах намного более опытная!

Как оказалось, из-за такого большого количества солдат в этот раз повезло и ей, хотя обычно девушкам, только-только вступившим во взрослый мир, было очень сложно оказаться в такой ситуации. Из-за того, что в защите караванов обычно принимали участие одни и те же люди, то, приходя к ним в деревню, которую они уже давно изучили, шли сразу же искать знакомых им женщин. Учитывая же тот факт, что оных здесь намного больше, чем мужчин, для молодых девушек в большинстве своем ситуация выглядела очень печально.  
Но в этот раз было немного по-другому, и основной причиной тому было даже не то, что солдат было почти на треть больше, чем обычно, а в том, что привычных лиц почти не было видно. Из этого следовало два возможных вывода — охранники погибли во время идущей войны, или же их просто переправили на другие направления. Но все это было неважно, ведь теперь был шанс и у неё.  
Пусть Оливия сама многое не умела, но это не значило, что она не будет стараться. К тому же, судя по слухам, а также лицам тех девушек и женщин, секс намного приятнее того, что она делала сама.

Потратив немного времени, старшая Тирос убрала и подготовила баню, полностью следуя договоренности с подругой, которая и будет отвечать за то, чтобы к ним пришли несколько мужчин. Дома Флавия не могла себе позволить устроить подобное, в отличие от Оливии, которой только и надо было, что отправить сестер подальше да подготовить все.  
Благо механизм уже давным-давно отработан, и потому особо беспокоиться не приходилось. Всех детей в подобных ситуациях собирали в других местах, после чего самые старшие занимались общественно полезными делами. Плата за такое небольшая, если детей собиралось слишком много. В прошлом году она сама отвечала за ребятню и потому знала, как все происходит.  
А раз сестер дома не было, то и их кровати теперь свободны, как и комната родителей и братьев. А значит, спальных мест у неё дома более чем достаточно. Но был один момент, что самой девушке не очень нравился, — Ливия могла бы к ним затащить, помимо солдат, еще кого-нибудь из своих подружек, но тут уж оставалось только смириться ради дела.

— Ну что, все готово? — Подруга выскочила из-за угла дома, изрядно тем самым напугав девушку.  
— Тьфу, Ливия, не пугай меня так!.. — Тирос замерла и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. — Да, я все подготовила...  
Пришлось изрядно потрудиться, убирая в доме все важные вещи, из-за чего сестры задержались на общем поле, но она все подготовила. А раз все будет происходить в доме девушки, едой, которой не так и много, также обеспечит она, то и большая часть денег пойдет именно к ним в семью.  
— Отлично! — Подруга просто светилась от счастья. — Значит, смотри, я смогла договориться с пятью солдатами, — это было в пределах ожидаемого, — может быть, позже присоединится еще один...  
Мужчины едят намного больше женщин, что уж говорить о солдатах? Но ради возможности подзаработать сейчас потом можно будет немного затянуть пояса. Да и деньги уже будут. Караван ведь редко когда более пяти дней стоит у них в деревне.  
— Надеюсь, у вас запасов хватит, чтобы прокормить их всех? — До вечера, когда к ним должны прийти солдаты, было еще достаточно времени, и потому Флавия могла бы принести еды и из своего дома, где также остановились несколько человек. — Ты учти, если что, я сбегаю домой. И плевать, что мама и сестра скажут.  
— Хватит, хватит... — Благо, что прошлой осенью удалось много кореньев дерева Сиу заготовить, именно на них они и жили зимой. — Осталось только еду приготовить.  
— Отлично! — Флавия довольно усмехнулась. — Но, Ливи, ты учти, все должно быть просто великолепно! Ты меня понимаешь? Взяли за волосы, поставили на колени, открываешь ротик и сосешь! Поставили раком и...  
— Я еще девственница! — Несмотря на все, чем она занималась с дядькой, до такого у неё все же не дошло. Да и в принципе без какого-либо договора дойти не могло.  
— Так, стоп... Что?! — Ливия замерла с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Ты же с главным кузнецом нашим...  
— А ты откуда это знаешь? — Оливия с удивлением смотрела на подругу, ведь сама девушка сделала все, чтобы об этом никто даже не догадался.  
— Как это откуда? Да все об этом уже знают! Правда, все были уверены, что Силан тебя уже во все... — Флавия до сих пор не могла прийти в себя. — Дерьмо, и что будем делать?  
— Раздеваться и ждать гостей, — жутко краснея, ответила Тирос.  
— Надо будет только предупредить солдат...

За несколько прошедших столетий на архипелаге на каждом из трех основных островов появились свои правила, которым следовали. На малых островах, исключая Союз Свободных, что, по сути, являлся сборищем пиратских шаек, законы зависели в первую очередь от того, ближе всего к какому из главной тройки островов они расположены.  
На Артуме девушка могла стать даже рабыней, тем самым полностью переходя во власть своего хозяина, но тот в свою очередь должен был обеспечить девушку едой и жильем. Достаточно часто, когда еды начинало не хватать, таких рабынь продавали в бордели или же солдатам. Собственно, участь девушки в таких условиях была не самой лучшей, но даже при подобной сделке на новом месте ту должны были обязательно обеспечивать едой и жильем.  
Многие девушки лишались девственности задолго до своего совершеннолетия, и это не несло никаких негативных последствий, но если каким-то образом девушка все же подходила к своему совершеннолетию девственницей, то в таком положении были и плюсы. Так уж вышло, что девушка, которую мужчина лишил девственности уже после её совершеннолетия, должна была выйти за него замуж. Небольшой ритуал подтвердил бы правду, потому никто в таких случаях старался не врать. Если же девушка была старшей в семье, и у неё были братья и сестры, не достигшие порога совершеннолетия, то мужчина брал над ними всеми опеку. Все младшие сестры позже становились его женами, братья же отправлялись на улицу с небольшим количеством денег. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию с постоянной нехваткой мужчин как на острове, так и вообще на архипелаге, то для такого парня найти для себя место не шибко сложно.  
Если же девушка лишилась девственности после совершеннолетия, но ни один мужчина никоим образом не был причастен к этому, то для такой девушки ничего не менялось. Та должна была найти для себя место под солнцем, если родители этого не сделали. И если в городе с этим действительно существовали проблемы, то вот в деревнях, где все друг друга знали, проблем было меньше, намного меньше, но все же они были.

— Уху-ху... ну кто бы мог подумать, что такая тихая и наивная девочка, как ты, будет в подобном тренироваться... — Ливия была крайне довольна, ведь теперь у неё был шанс пережить несколько ближайших дней.  
Оливия Тирос, даже несмотря на договор с дядькой Силаном, все равно продолжала узнавать новое, и, зная свою ситуацию, а также возможности, которые она несла, девушка продолжала познавать ранее неведомые грани отношений между мужчиной и женщиной. Так что она смогла себя подготовить и к тому, что кто-то из мужчин решит воспользоваться её попкой, раз уж она девственница. Да и сама Оливия много раз наблюдала парочки, которые вовсю так развлекались. Иногда на одну девушку даже приходилось по два парня!  
— Аргх!.. Да заткнись ты! — Флавия её доставала уже порядочное количество времени, и чем ближе подходило время, когда появятся солдаты, тем больше это раздражало девушку. — Лучше бы пошла и убедилась в том, что они точно придут ко мне домой, а не куда-нибудь еще!  
— Кхм... как бы странно это ни звучало, но ты права! — Ливия вздохнула и, еще раз убедившись в том, что еды приготовлено достаточно, поспешила на улицу. — Не забудь подготовиться...  
Ох, сейчас ситуация была не такой, как в прошлый раз, но, несмотря на это, девушка все равно волновалась, из-за чего поспешила к себе в комнату, чтобы не только достойно одеться, но и вообще привести себя в порядок, поскольку она не могла позволить себе выглядеть плохо.  
— Не только тогда, когда есть возможность получить не меньше четырех золотых... — пробормотала девушка и поспешила покинуть кухню. — Хорошо хоть баня уже готова. Не зря я тогда все это делала... — пробубнила старшая Тирос.

Миг подготовки прошел, и Оливия медленно спустилась вниз, ожидая, когда же гости придут к ней во двор, благо хватило времени подготовиться, иначе могли бы возникнуть проблемы. Первое впечатление должно быть самым лучшим, иначе солдаты могут моментально уйти к другим девушкам, что только и ждали подобного шанса.  
Когда старшая из сестер Тирос уже собралась спуститься, она краем глаза в окне заметила шагавших к её дому под светом редких факелов нескольких мужчин, впереди которых, весело смеясь, шла Ливия. Это значило только одно — сейчас все решится!..  
Девушку слегка трясло от того, что она собиралась сделать, но это не значило, что она остановится, и потому как только она услышала голоса через приоткрытую дверь, то лишь глубоко вздохнула и решительно вышла на улицу, по пути теряя тот кусок ткани, что заменял ей одежду.  
— Ого, парни, смотрите, а нам тут рады!.. — громкий возглас потонул в свисте остальных солдат. — Хех, не обманула девка... — усмехаясь в усы, произнес старший из пятерки, после чего легонько шлёпнул Флавию по попке под довольный гогот остальных.

Солдаты, что охраняли караван, мало чем отличались от стражи в их городе, разве что шрамов на их телах можно было найти значительно больше. Среди тех же, кто пришел, лишь одному можно было дать за сорок, остальные были молоды и вряд ли перешагнули рубеж в двадцать лет. Но шириной плеч они мало чем уступали своему более опытному товарищу.

— Это да... Но что же ты, дева, и сама пред нами не предстанешь?.. — Резкий рывок, и звук рвущейся ткани, после чего и Ливия также была обнажена, но её это ничуть не пугало, хотя та и покраснела. — Сегодня для нас будет угощение... — Руки парня прошлись по телу девушки, после чего остановились на её попке.  
— Ты и так уже в предыдущих деревнях успел вкусить... — хмыкнул главный, после чего протянул руку и коснулся груди Флавии. — Но это не значит, что можно забывать обо всем! Хозяюшка, а баня готова?..  
— Г-готова, дорогой гость, — слегка сбившись вначале, произнесла Тирос, после чего поклонилась.  
— Ну, вот и хорошо, — усмехнулся старший. — Еда от нас никуда не денется, она уже бегать не умеет...  
И под веселых смех парней смущенная и возбужденная Оливия повела гостей в баню.

Так уж получилось, что, даже несмотря на довольно приличные деньги, которые платились стражам, под конец путешествия каравана те все равно умудрялись начать заканчиваться. Все равно много с собой не унести, а отдохнуть хочется всем, а ведь был еще и обратный путь. Вот так и получалось, что в их деревне отдыхали уже не так ярко, как в остальных.  
Именно по этой причине обычно и был такой шум на пустом месте. Учитывая количество свободных женщин, на каждого бы хватило по одной. Но в этот раз была и еще одна причина подобного — слишком большое количество молодых парней в охране, у которых по определению еще не могло скопиться достаточное количество средств.  
А из-за привычек самих охранников выдернуть меньше чем пятерку, на которые они и были разбиты, крайне сложно. В сотне должны были быть десятники, но не в случае охраны караванов. На островах вообще жизнь может сильно отличаться от той, что была на материке.

Первое время ничего не происходило, и девушки просто помогали мыться мужчинам, радуя их глаза и тела своей помощью. Оливия была неопытна в этих делах, но она быстро училась. Но все когда-нибудь заканчивается, как закончился и этот миг расслабленности, после которого один из парней подхватил Флавию и посадил себе на колени.  
— На нашем пути было много прелестниц, но такую активную я встречаю впервые, — сжимая грудь девы, молвил охранник. — И хотелось бы знать, что еще и умелую...  
— А это только проверка и покажет! — под смех остальных произнес старший пятерки, после чего, ухватив Оливию за волосы, потянул к своему паху.  
Девушка даже и не подумала сопротивляться, лишь послушно приоткрыла ротик, принимая его в себя, тут же применяя все то, чему научилась с дядькой. Слева же в этот миг раздался стон удовольствия.  
— А ведь и правда хороши-и-и... — довольно протянул мужчина, помогая Тирос и устанавливая темп.  
— Хех, и я это сейчас проверю... — кто-то ухватился за её попку, из-за чего дева дернулась, но сильная рука не дела ей остановиться.  
— Марек, ты ведь помнишь, что нам говорили? — Насмешка буквально слышалась в голосе мужчины.  
— Д-да, Рикс.  
И пускай сама Оливия сейчас и была занята более важным делом, как и Флавия, что уже вовсю наслаждалась, но девушка не сомневалась в том, что названный Марек побледнел.  
— Хех, в таком случае приготовься, девочка...  
Старший даже остановил её, а сама Оливия на сразу поняла, что должно было произойти и к чему она пыталась себя подготовить.  
— О да-а-а-а...  
Всего один миг — и в её попке оказался член, после чего она лишь в краткий миг успела перевести дух, чтобы вновь вернуться к прерванному занятию.

Сколько так продолжалось, девушка уже не помнила, но в какой-то миг Рикс просто неожиданно прижал её к паху и, не сдерживаясь, со стоном кончил, тем самым заставив её проглотив сперму, после чего уже почти задохнувшуюся девушку отпустил на волю, давая ей прийти в себя. Освобождение не принесло облегчения, поскольку Марек по-прежнему был сзади неё.  
Краткий миг облегчения, когда его член неожиданно покинул попку, после чего Оливия была уложена на пол, а Марек одним движением вновь вошел в неё, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Ливия же в этот миг была занята сразу тремя охранниками, двое из которых двигались в ней одновременно, а третий же встал перед ней, тем самым якобы позволив девушке иметь выбор.

Охранники сменяли друг друга, чередовались, набрасываясь на их тела, словно голодные звери, и до боли сжимая их тела, давая лишь краткий миг на отдых, пока они сами приходили в себя, после чего все продолжалось.  
Это была пытка. Но пытка приятная!..  
Именно той ночью Оливия впервые была в позиции сверху, позволявшей ей все делать самой, хотя её попка на тот момент и была с этим не согласна. Но все уже приближалось к своему завершению, и даже Флавия уже лежала на полу без сознания, отключившись минут десять назад. Тогда вокруг неё собрались все парни, так как сама она была верхом на старшем, после чего, сменяя друг друга, заставляли сосать и глотать угощение, что иногда оказывалось у неё на лице.  
Да, тогда действительно повезло, ведь девушка и сама была почти на грани и оставалась в сознании только чудом.

Последующий поздний ужин, после того как мужчины перенесли Ливию на кровать, был не слишком запоминающимся, разве что только сама девушка иногда оказывалась под столом или же на нем, чтобы вновь уделить время мужчинам, хотя она и сама была этому уже не рада и даже подумывала о том, чтобы поделиться ещё с какой-нибудь девушкой. Такое внимание было слишком!  
— Ох... хорошо посидели... — Сама Оливия в этот миг была на коленях перед старшим, вновь принимая в свой рот член человека, которому из-за возраста уже следовало быть менее активным. — Места вам показали, так что вперед на отдых...  
— В этом ты прав, командир... — Кажется, это был Марек или Юлий? Тирос на это было плевать, главное — не задохнуться!  
Спустя буквально пару минут они остались одним.  
— Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Трудись усерднее, и получишь награду...

 

_**Конец воспоминания** _

— Ох-х-х... — сладостный стон вырвался из уст девушки, медленно осевшей на землю и вытащившей руку из-под платьица. «Проклятье, теперь я понимаю, о чем говорили старшие девочки...»  
До речки оставалось еще каких-то пару минут, но девушка не смогла сразу же прийти в себя.  
«Так, посидели и... еще посидели, — ноги отказывались её поднимать. — Значит, немного придется подождать...»

В те два дня, что охранники прожили в её доме, все было довольно однообразно. Их просто почти все время трахали! Как только один из пятерки был готов к продолжению веселья, как тут же просто и беззастенчиво брал одну из них.  
Пробуждение с кем-то в паре на кровати, минет, что мог плавно перерасти в небольшой марафон, после которого девушки приходили в себя. Благо, что ягод, которые помогали быстро восстанавливаться, у неё в сушеном виде было довольно много, и она делала из них морс. Проблема была в том, что и вся пятерка намного быстрее восстанавливалась.  
Почти безостановочный секс прерывался только на дневную и вечернюю тренировки, за которые девушки готовили обед и ужин, после чего все повторялось. Посидеть за столом и отдохнуть девушки могли только ближе к ночи, когда охранники отправлялись спать.  
Впрочем, все это было не зря. Одиннадцать золотых, что достались ей, при самом худшем сценарии позволяли прожить не меньше трех лет! Как оказалось, те ягоды, что в малых количествах использовали для того, чтобы взбодриться, ну, и подготовиться к постельным подвигам, на другой стороне острова стоили достаточно много.  
Вот и вышло так, что за свои труды она получила чуть больше, чем планировалось, — шесть золотых и еще пять — за травяные и ягодные сборы. А также за небольшой пакетик дикой ягоды, что еще иногда зовется ливит. Вот только их правильно заготовить умел не каждый, да и найти в достаточном количестве сложно, и ради этого приходилось далеко уходить от деревни, но не каждый на подобное решится, поскольку поздней осенью килики особенно жестоки.

— Будем надеяться, что сюда никого не потащит... — пробормотала Оливия, скидывая одежду под ближайший куст, после чего разбежалась и прыгнула в прохладную воду.


	6. Глава 5

Наверное, у всех бывали ситуации, когда собираешься что-то сделать, долго планируешь, выбираешь необходимый момент, продумываешь все до мелочей, а потом — БАЦ! — и все планы коту под хвост. Точнее говоря, в таком случае человек и сам не против спустить все свои планы в унитаз, ведь дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Вот и сейчас был такой же момент, поскольку, учитывая общую закрытость деревни от животных, когда даже стражи за полог защиты не выходят, ожидать того, что буквально с неба свалится та, кого ты так явно ждешь, не стоило!

«Мне даже интересно, это сейчас моя удача так сработала, или сущности, отвечающие за систему, решили помочь?» Все же следовало признать, что за последние несколько дней наблюдать за постоянными догонялками могло и надоесть.

Впрочем, стоило только неожиданному посетителю речки появиться над водой, как все мысли очень быстро отошли на второй план, а внутри начали просыпаться инстинкты, причем, кому изначально они принадлежат, так понять и не удалось. Еще когда он был человеком, то был далеко не против где-нибудь в подворотне поиметь красивую девушку, если представлялся такой шанс, хотя и бывало такое редко и в молодости, сейчас желания вновь вернулись.  
За десять лет до трагического финала в качестве хорошей подработки можно было похищать красивых девушек — все равно их никто даже искать не станет, — после чего развозить по подпольным борделям. Там такие девочки долго не протянут, и потому стабильный поток денег всегда лился в карман. Многие менты и сами были не прочь в такие места зайти, чтобы расслабиться да снизить давление в штанах, ну а на мольбы уже давно никто не обращал внимания.  
Потом, правда, вся эта лавочка прикрылась, когда наверху взялись за голову и постепенно стали выправлять ситуацию, в результате чего халявные деньги уже так легко было не заработать, да и постоянный пригляд от некоторых личностей не способствовал желанию совершать подобные глупости. Так что жизнь на широкую ногу чуть не закончилась в тюрьме только чудом, и потом, чтобы в результате там не оказаться, пришлось идти работать на завод.  
Когда же и жена с дочерью свалили, жить стало намного легче, а бутылка в этом действительно помогала, да еще и компьютер, в котором можно было много чего найти.

«Нет, я тут, конечно, видел женщин и девушек, пускай и издалека, но таких красивых еще нет...»  
Это отчасти было правдой, поскольку почти все женщины и девушки, коих было не так уж и много, были довольно красивы.  
Сейчас же в речке плескалась дева, что была довольно экзотична на взгляд обычного человека с земли, и тому виной были её волосы, которые были белыми! Вот кто-нибудь видел на земле девушек или женщин с белыми волосами? Не с седыми, а именно с белыми?! Это была довольно интересная картина, а уж льдисто-голубые глаза только подчеркивали её, отчего так и хотелось сорваться в тот же миг и кинуться на ничего не подозревавшую жертву, плескавшуюся сейчас рядом с берегом, даже не обрашавшую внимания на возможную опасность.  
«Если это не подстава... — оторваться от зрелища, после чего медленно выбраться из-под уступа и попасть незамеченным уже на берег, чтобы убедиться, что рядом никого не было, было сложно. — Кажется, повезло... Но какого черта?.. Пофиг, другого шанса может и не быть...»  
Но сначала следовало ту осмотреть...  
«Познание»...

**Имя: «???»  
Фамилия: «???»  
Род: «???»  
Раса: Человек  
Пол: Женский  
Ранг: Обычный  
Уровень: 132  
Возраст: 16 лет  
Класс: Нет  
Жизнь: 240/240  
Выносливость: 173/330  
Мана: 1050/1050 (заблокировано)**

**Характеристики:  
Магия: 1 (заблокировано)  
Сила: 9  
Ловкость: 17  
Живучесть: 24  
Выносливость: 33  
Интеллект: 41  
Мудрость: 27  
Интуиция: 12  
Удача: 15**

«Это как так?» — хищник уже видел перед собой жертву и уже собирался на неё броситься, как замер на месте. — «132-й уровень? Вы серьезно?!»  
За все время наблюдения за деревней не было ни одной женщины или девушки, кто перешагнул бы рубеж в сто уровней! Да что там говорить... Если даже среди мужчин, которых можно было увидеть, сотый уровень перешагнул только торговец, не так давно приезжавший, да охрана! Причем некоторые из старших охранников могли похвастаться уровнем трехсотым, а то и выше.  
«Этот мир сошел с ума? Или я просто чего-то не понимаю?..»

Зависимость силы и массы, которую человек может переносить, удалось определить, она не сильно отличается от той, что воздействует на самого Испытателя, то же самое касается и других параметров. Это если исключить наглую кошку, у которой жизней в два раза больше, чем должно быть.  
Другое дело, что за все эти дни так и не удалось увидеть достаточное количество людей, чтобы представить хотя бы первичные выводы, но основу уже удалось понять. Да и параметр маны, пускай и заблокированный, подобное встретилось только в первый раз.

«Так, стоп! Хватит себя накручивать, старый идиот! Впереди есть цель, и её надо схватить!.. — теперь сомнений уже не оставалось, что в таком сильном желании были виноваты именно инстинкты, доставшиеся от больного воображения этих безумных извращенных азиатов. — А раз так, то нечего и сидеть на месте...»  
За то время, пока безумный, боевой, розовый колобок искал хотя бы один намек на иных представителей людей, дева уже успела вдоволь поплескаться в речке и, подплыв к берегу, начала натираться какими-то листьями с ближайшего куста, чьи корни уходили в реку.  
Красивая дева совершенно не обращала внимания на то, что её кто-нибудь может увидеть, и спокойно делала свои дела, иногда так призывно выгибаясь, что сдерживаться более не было сил. А благодаря речке все несильные шумы были заглушены, что и позволило новому для этого мира существу подобраться непозволительно близко к своей жертве.  
«Сейчас!..» — момент был подобран идеально, девушка как раз в очередной раз наклонилась вперед, чем немного сбила мысли Испытателя, ведь её небольшая грудь так сильно к себе манила...

До цели оставалась лишь пара метров, когда существо прыгнуло вперед, жутко при этом шумя ветками, которые расходились в стороны под давлением необычного тела. Девушка успела только поднять голову на шум и слегка приподняться, и существо тут же попало в грудь и сбило в воду.  
Крик не успел сорваться с её уст, ведь удар выбил весь воздух, а после уже не было возможности закричать, ведь дева оказалась в реке и быстро была придавлена к каменистому дну, будучи не в силах скинуть с себя это страшное существо, чьи щупальца заблокировали её руки. Она хотела закричать, но под водой этого делать было нельзя. Жертва вырывалась, прилагая все свои силы, чтобы освободиться от розового ужаса, но все было тщетно.

«И что делать дальше?..»  
В тот момент, когда тело прыгнуло на девушку, была надежда, что вот сейчас-то все и произойдет! Но чего нет, того нет. Вместо этого девушка только была сбита в реку, после чего во избежание её руки были заблокированы, но что делать дальше, было непонятно.  
Попытка самостоятельно проникнуть щупальцем в девушку была провальной, да и ощущения были, словно делаешь что-то не так.  
«Интересно, а инстинкты тут помогут?..»

Когда невольная жертва хищника была готова непроизвольно вздохнуть, что делать под водой было категорически нельзя, одно из щупалец проникло в её рот, а его малые отростки заблокировали нос, тут же заливая какую-то слизь внутрь сопротивляющегося тела.

«Так, угу, отлично... Я узнал, как можно сделать из щупальца подобие акваланга! А дальше-то что?»  
Свидетельством тому служил тот маленький факт, что жертва продолжала сопротивляться, хотя было видно, что сил у неё уже почти не осталось, да и полоска выносливости об этом ясно намекала.  
«Аргх!.. Меня сейчас порвет от желания!..»

_**Внимание Испытателю: Система приносит свои извинения за эту маленькую проблему. Она будет решена в ближайшие пять минут. Спасибо за нахождение ошибки в системе.** _

_**Время до решения проблемы: 4:59...** _

_**Внимание Испытателю: Награда за найденную ошибку — 30 свободных очков. Спасибо, что вы с нами...** _

«Это что, мать вашу, было?..» — это была единственная мысль, которая сейчас протекала в сознании одного из испытателей.

_**Внимание Испытателю: Система рекомендует прочитать справочник, в котором будет вся необходимая информация.** _

_**Время до решения проблемы: 4:17...** _

«Ага... вот прямо сейчас я этим и займусь!.. Подо мной тут красивая, сексуальная девушка, а мне теперь надо справочник читать...»  
Этот мир определенно сошел с ума.  
Почти две минуты без движения под водой, ведь делать все равно было нечего, явно пошли на пользу девушке, ведь она вновь начала двигаться. Хотя для неё, наверное, подобное было странным. Кто-то напал, почти утопил, засунул какую-то штуку ей в рот, залил непонятную слизь, благодаря которой она теперь могла как-то дышать под водой, а теперь просто лежала на ней и почти не двигалась.  
Ситуация явно странная!..  
«Так, ну, может быть, попробуем... — пара движений щупалец, и вот грудь девушки нежно сжалась, а сосочки слегка покусывались подобием ртов на кончиках щупалец. Девушке это явно не понравилось, и она вновь начала свои попытки вырваться, но все было тщетно. Дабы утихомирить свою цель, ноги также были зафиксированы, все равно они не мешали. — Смотрите! Она звездочка!.. Речная звездочка!.. А... Не!.. Она речной ангел!..»  
Весь идиотизм ситуации заключался в том, что тентакль, который уже схватил свою жертву, сейчас, вместо того чтобы устроить Rape Time, только и делал, что играл с грудью девушки и силой заставлял ту двигать руками и ногами, превращая её в якобы подобие ангела.  
— Да залюби Хапсиэль того идиота, что ответственен за этот промах!  
Тело боевого колобка дрожало от гнева.

_**Системное сообщение: Получено достижение «Ужас богов»** _

 

**  
Достижение: «Ужас богов»  
Вы совершили нечто настолько ужасное, что боги теперь невольно чувствуют ваше присутствие в мире и, что самое удивительное, боятся вас!**

**Божественные сущности знают, что вы проникли в мир, и теперь ищут вас.  
Шанс быть обнаруженным божественной сущностью: +25%  
Шанс испугать любое божественное существо: +10%  
Урон по божественным сущностям: +25%**

«Вроде, с одной стороны, это неплохо, но как-то это нехорошо...»  
Урон по богам — это всегда хорошо, ведь когда-то с ними придется столкнуться, да вот только в такой ситуации это слишком большая подстава!

_**Сообщение от Администратора: Еще раз такое сделаешь — вечность проведешь с НИМ! А будешь и дальше заниматься фигней — сошлем к Слаанеш, для повышения квалификации!..** _

_**Системно сообщение: Достижение «Ужас богов» заменено на «Эротический кошмар богов» в связи с расовыми обстоятельствами и вмешательством Администратора.** _

_**Сообщение от Администратора: Все, я твой косяк исправил, теперь делай что там тебе надо по заданию.** _

«И почему в такие моменты вспоминается юность, когда за любой крупный косяк можно и пулю словить? А уж если действительно налажаешь, то лучше бежать из города... Стоп, какого задания?..»

 

_**Достижение: «Эротический кошмар богов»  
Вы не просто ужасны — вы олицетворяете все ночные кошмары божественных сущностей! Но ведь все, что пугает, может и привлекать! Будьте осторожны, они вас уже ждут...** _

**Шанс, что божественная сущность добровольно станет вашей рабыней: +5%  
Шанс встретиться с божественной сущностью, когда она занимается непотребством:+20%  
Шанс стать личной секс-игрушкой бога до конца времен при вашей поимке: +95%  
**

«Да ну нахрен!.. — слов и мыслей описать подобную ситуацию еще не придумали. — «Ну спасибо, удружил... Блять... вместо тысячи слов! Уже сейчас вижу девиз: он веселый, мягкий, скользкий, любой дырке дарит пользу...»

**Системный Таймер:  
0:01...  
0:00...**

_**Системное сообщение: Ошибка исправлена, наслаждайтесь!** _

Лишь миг, который, казалось, растянулся в вечность, был дан на осмысление ситуации, после чего все щупальца резко пришли в движения. Они как-то незаметно изменились, после чего те два щупальца, что обвились меж ног девушки, неожиданно проникли в неё, несмотря на все оказываемое сопротивление. Они в одно мгновение лишили её девственности, заодно выплеснув слизь, помогавшую им проникать вглубь, и действовала, подобно афродизиаку. Те щупальца, что играли с её грудью, неожиданно раскрылись, превратившись в настоящие пасти, но в них не было зубов, там было лишь множество палых щупалец, и накрыли аккуратную грудь, проткнув соски двумя малыми иглами, которые неожиданно появились внутри.  
Дева содрогалась от удовольствия, растекавшегося по её телу. Ей начало выгибать другой, а разум помутнел в тот самый миг, как в её матку проникло щупальце и в первый раз излилось горячей жидкостью внутрь неё. В следующий миг и щупальце, что терзало её попку, также излилось, но это явно была не смазка.  
Она сходила с ума, а дышать этой непонятной слизью, уже давно находившееся у неё в легких, было очень сложно. Но вот что-то изменилось, и сама девушка забилась от боли! Внутрь её тела, прямо в легкие, спустились тонкие щупальца, отделившиеся от основного. Дышать неожиданно стало легче, и сознание вновь забилось от обуявшего её ужаса, но тело ей уже не принадлежало — оно её не слушало.  
Невинная жертва пыталась перекусить ненавистный ей отросток, проникавший в ей в рот, а язык пытался вытолкнуть его, слезы же растворялись в речной воде, но у неё ничего не получалось. Все было тщетно, у девушки было недостаточно сил, чтобы сделать подобное. А после уже и вовсе она поняла, что ничего не может совершить. Это случилось в тот миг, когда то щупальце, что проникало ей в рот и горло, взорвалось непонятной слизью, буквально сводившей её с ума и удивительно похожей на сперму. Она текла ей в живот, а маленькие отростки от того самого щупальца заставляли её проглатывать то, что собиралось во рту.

«ДА! ДА, ДЕТКА! ДА! — эти ощущения никогда не смогут сравниться с тем, что было, когда он был человеком! — Ох, как же ты меня радуешь!..» — тело боевого колобка содрогнулось, и новая партия спермы была выпущена в тело девы.  
Разве может с подобным сравниться ощущение от секса, когда у тебя всего лишь один член?! Да никогда! Она полностью в твоей власти, а нежное тело приносило просто море удовольствия от прикосновения к тем самым внутренним щупальцам, или как их еще можно назвать?  
«Ух... — щупальца лишь слегка замедлили свое движение, позволив существу хотя бы немного мыслить, а не раствориться в удовольствии. — Так, где тут?.. Ага, каким-то образом я избавился от всего, что было у неё в кишечнике, и даже не заметил этого... Ну, мне же лучше...»  
Щупальца начали давить на тело, заставляя её выгибаться. Те, что играли с её грудью, на миг оторвались, из-за чего жертва застонала от разочарования, чтобы обернуться вокруг тела. Даже интересно, она сама-то понимала, что происходит? Щупальца выгибали пластичное тело девушки, словно стремясь сломать его пополам.  
«А если так?..» — в следующий миг все малые отростки, ласкавшие грудь девушки, выпустили маленькие иглы. Так же поступили и те два щупальца, что терзали её попку и киску, после чего усилили нажим, выгибая её.

_**Системное сообщение: Вами получено...** _

«Иди в жопу!» — сейчас было не до того!  
Ах, как же она стонала от боли! Жаль, что нельзя взглянуть в её красивые глаза, чтобы видеть всю картину. А давление на тело лишь увеличивалось.  
«Тц... Нет, так дело не пойдет, я еще не все проверил...»  
Момент первого сумасшествия спал, и голова, или что её заменяло в этом теле, все же включилась.  
«Надо бы перебраться немного выше по течению...»

Для того чтобы провернуть нечто подобное, пришлось даже отказаться от краткого мига удовольствия, вытаскивая из тела девушки щупальца и переставая терзать её грудь. Благо слизь, или слюна, или подобие спермы уже залечили все повреждения. Внутри её тела осталось только то щупальце, что было у неё во рту, тем самым не давая ей задохнуться.  
Сообразить, как же надо двигаться, оказалось немного сложнее, чем было на первый взгляд, но, учитывая уже имеющийся опыт, тащить несопротивлявшуюся жертву, ступая на дно четырьмя ногами, больше похожими на лапки крабов, было не так уж и сложно.

«Хм, а теперь следует...» — всего пару минут спустя уже вновь можно было возвращаться к прерванному занятию.  
Наверное, подобное существование было бы мечтой некоторых мальчишек, у которых от спермотоксикоза уже поехала крыша. Да и когда-то он сам желал этой твари, а также шлюхе-дочурке оказаться в подобной ситуации на месте жертвы. Но вот сам никогда об этом не думал... Ладно, хорошо, старался не думать, но идея иметь несколько членов, чтобы было можно трахать разом больше девушек, все же витала в голове, когда даже белочка начинала крутить пальцем у виска.  
И хотя девушка не сопротивлялась, но это было и неважно, ведь каким-то чувством ощущалось, что она до сих пор была в сознании и её разум был цел, хотя от подобного можно сойти с ума.  
«Ну-с... попробуем...» — наверняка ведь проскальзывали мысли, чтобы повторить нечто подобное? Хотя сейчас был шанс насладиться телом девы вовсю...

Оба щупальца, что держали её руки, неожиданно разжались, но девушка не могла даже пошевелиться, поскольку сил на сопротивление у неё уже не осталось. И даже если эта тварь её неожиданно отпустит, она все равно не сможет всплыть. Это было ужасно, а ведь она видела через поверхность реки солнечные лучи!  
Но тут неожиданно тварь сделала то, о чем девушка даже не могла представить! То щупальце, которое проникло ей в рот, неожиданно оказалось рядом с основным телом, которое все это время находилось чуть выше её живота! Как такое могло произойти, она не понимала, но это было и неважно. Важным было то, что эта тварь собиралась её сожрать!

«Да!.. Кричи, девочка!.. Кричи!..»  
Как же давно он не чувствовал такой власти над своей жертвой? Прошло уже много времени с того самого момента. Последний раз подобное было почти три года назад, когда он наткнулся на «свою» дочь, когда искал себе шлюшку на ночь. Пара звонков друзьям, и эту мелкую суку отвезли за город. Повезло, что тогда даже менты наблюдение сняли.  
Наверное, кто-то мог бы и возмутиться его поведением, но он выебал эту малолетнюю шлюху так, что она даже не могла шевелиться! А ведь именно благодаря ей он чуть всего не лишился и не оказался в тюрьме! Идея была её мамочки, а вот исполняла уже она.  
Единственное, что спасло его в тот раз, — это парочка шлюх, у которых он задержался на ночь, а также знакомые, подтвердившие его непричастность. А ведь, вернись он домой ночью, а не под утро, обвинение в педофилии было бы обеспечено. Старые знакомые и должники вытащили из той глубокой жопы, в которой он невольно оказался.

А меж тем тело этого создания расширилось и уже обхватило голову слабо сопротивлявшейся девушки, медленно продолжая её «проглатывать». Вот уже и шея скрылась, грудь и торчавшие сосочки. Руки пытались хоть как-то остановить процесс, но и они были прижаты к телу, после чего дело пошло быстрее. Последним штрихом были ноги, которые неожиданно быстро оказались проглочены.  
Из-за того, что тело было вынуждено слегка растянуться, кожа слегка потеряла свою плотность, из-за чего кто-нибудь, вдруг появись у него подобное желание, смог бы рассмотреть тело несчастной внутри.

«А теперь завершающий штрих!.. — вся вода была разом «выплюнута» обратно в речку, а тело оказалось облеплено, словно латексом. — «Хм... как же это?.. Ага, понятно!..»  
Медленно этот новый костюм стал немного больше, после чего внутри появились маленькие толстые щупальца, или же все таки язычки? Ай, без разницы! Главное, что они выполняли то, для чего были созданы — ласкали её тело, отчего девушка вновь забилась.  
«Хм... а если так?..» — играть с её телом было приятно.  
В следующий миг щупальца, что до этого были снаружи неожиданно увеличившегося тела, оказались внутри. Грудь девы вновь была во власти этого ужаса с маленькими иголками, которые проникали в её грудь и что-то впрыскивали; еще два опять завладели её киской и попкой, а оставшиеся два просто медленно касались тела, лишь на короткий миг давая ей перерыв.  
«Никогда не пробовал два ствола в одну дырку... Бр-р-р-р, отвратительно! Теперь же можно и попробовать!» — эта идея ему очень понравилась.  
— М-м-м-м!.. — Глаза девушки расширились в тот момент, когда еще по одному щупальцу проникло в её попку и киску, а первые два даже немного увеличились! — М-м-м-м!..  
— Ах, как это прекрасно!.. — Все огромное тело получившегося червя содрогнулось, и спустя миг из малых и крупных щупалец появились иглы, которые впились в нежную девичью кожу, пробуждая её и заставляя кричать от боли. — К черту человеческое тело!..  
Иглы, что были созданы неизвестно из чего, вновь вонзились в мягкую плоть.

 

_**Спустя четыре с половиной часа** _

«Хм, и что же мы имеем?..»  
А имеем мы довольно неприятную картину! Спустя четыре часа показатели целостности разума, которые неожиданно открылись, а также приток энергии неожиданно пошли на спад.  
Всего спустя час игры с добычей сознание смогло вновь взять контроль над собой, подавив инстинкты тентакля. И сразу же удалось узнать о том, что за этот час с девушки накапало аж 30,000 энергии. Довольно хороший доход в час, не правда ли? Последовавшие три с небольшим часа лишь подтвердили это. Да только разум девушки начал разрушаться, что не есть хорошо, из-за чего пришлось прекратить её насиловать во всех смыслах.  
Вот и вышло, что за это время удалось набрать чуть больше ста тридцати тысяч единиц энергии, без которой и жизнь не мила! Надо признать, что очень даже неплохое достижение, и это не говоря уже о том, что в честь того, что девушка оказалась девственницей, открылась способность «Порабощение», а также система бесплатно готова на ней использовать это.  
Но само сообщение выглядело примерно так:

_**Внимание Испытателю: В честь того, что ваша первая жертва была девственницей, вам дана награда — способность «Порабощение», +1 — удача.** _

_**Внимание Испытателю: Задание выполнено. Награда: +4 уровня. Секретное задание выполнено. Награда: Возможность один раз использовать способность «Порабощение» бесплатно.** _

И это все очень хорошо, особенно учитывая тот факт, что в списке покупаемых способностей она стоила пять миллиардов единиц энергии. Вы только вдумайтесь! Даже интересно, откуда удалось бы взять подобные суммы, не говоря уже о том, чтобы накопить? Да и за удачу, которая никак не качалась, действительно спасибо.  
Правда, возник вопрос: какого черта раньше нельзя было подумать об этом? Ведь и в стратегии на земле играл, и в РПГ, особенно когда был их расцвет. Точнее, когда выпадало поиграть на единственном компе в конторе во время дежурства. Но.. это косяк...

 

**Порабощение — способность полностью подчинить разумное существо своей воле. Те, на ком эта способность сработала, более не воспринимают вас как врага и готовы служить. Со временем их мысли, чувства и вера будут принадлежать вам. Цель становится вашим последователем, а узы, что скрепляют вас, уже не могут быть порваны.  
Разумность раба напрямую зависит от отданных ему приказов.  
Связь раба с хозяином невидима для существ ниже божественного ранга, да и те могут не сразу её заметить.  
Цель этой способности может сопротивляться ей и даже скинуть, если её воля будет сильна. Сразу же после применения цель будет слегка дезориентирована.  
Стоимость: 500,000 ЕЭ на ранге «Обычный». За каждый ранг стоимость увеличивается в десять раз.**

 

Забавная картина, не правда ли? Особенно учитывая тот факт, что награда явно не по уровню. Таким количеством энергии в свободном доступе сразу обладать очень сложно, во всяком случае, на начальных этапах. Нет, конечно, был шанс, что удастся поймать большое количество девушек, а после их с чувством оттрахать и получить с этого море энергии, да вот только откуда столько щупалец взять?  
Мало того что надо будет обладать достаточной массой и силой, чтобы удерживать вырывающихся женщин, так еще нужно каким-то образом накопить достаточное количество энергии на прокачивание интеллекта, дабы получить необходимое количество щупалец.  
Тут явно что-то не так.

— Эх, видимо, все же придется заглянуть в справочник, чтобы понимать, что же за чертовщина тут творится... — Девушка последние полчаса с того самого момента, как начала уменьшаться шкала разума, находилась без сознания и потому не осознала новых вибраций. А ведь за три часа разум уйдет в ноль. — Гребаная система! Ну почему их нельзя было использовать в полную силу чуть дольше?  
Сообщение от системы, к сожалению, ясно говорило, что халявы не будет. Почти.

_**Внимание Испытателю: При ранге «обычный» с девушки можно получить от 3,000 до 30,000 единиц энергии в час. Когда разум жертвы достигнет отметки 0, девушка превратится в овощ, после чего с неё можно будет получить не более 3,000 ед. э./час.  
После того как разум жертвы будет разрушен, восстановление станет невозможным. Но если вовремя прерваться, то спустя некоторое время жертва сама восстановится, и её можно будет использовать вновь.** _

Ага, жалкие четыре часа в сутки! Маленькое такое упущение в описании...

_**Системное сообщение: Спасибо за нахождение ошибки. Награда: +10 кг биомассы.** _

В следующий миг толстый червяк, который был больше похож на розового змея, слегка увеличился в размерах.  
«Ну хоть на этом спасибо», — но все чувства буквально орали, что не следует в будущем на подобную халяву рассчитывать и все это бывает неспроста.  
А ведь есть еще и задания! О да, маразм появился так неожиданно! Видимо, маразму плевать, когда заглядывать в гости.

**Список заданий:  
1) Эволюционировать — перейти на следующий класс.  
2) Великая месть! Уничтожить мерзкое отродье, что чуть не стало причиной вашей гибели.  
3) Получить максимальный уровень навыка «Псионика» на ранге «Обычный».**

В первом случае надо иметь массу не меньше трехсот килограмм, а также пятнадцать щупалец. И это если забыть про то, что сумма всех характеристик должна превышать тысячу единиц. Награда, к сожалению, не указана.  
Во втором, как следует из названия, — убить гребаную кошку. А также всех её котят. Подобных тварей надо топить сразу же, чтобы не расплодились. Наградой служат двадцать уровней и эссенция Килика.  
Куда и для чего она нужна, удастся узнать немного позже.  
Ну, и для третьего варианта... всего лишь сделать то, что написано. Названий квестам не дали, уже хорошо, ведь пытаться запомнить тупые названия есть неблагодарная работа. Наградой служит облегченная втрое прокачка навыка на следующем ранге.

«И это если забыть про очередное достижение...»  
Передвигаться в реке стало немного сложнее, хотя теперь, имея шесть щупалец, а не четыре, было намного быстрее.  
То самое сообщение, как и некоторые другие, что были ранее отклонены.

_**Системное сообщение: Вами получено достижение «Садист».** _

 

**Достижение «Садист»  
А вы знаете, что такое боль?! Боль — это еще один способ доставить удовольствие!  
Это еще один способ показать, кто же истинный хозяин.**

_**Любые действия, связанные с причинением вашей жертве боли: +50% к возбуждению  
Шанс, что жертва вам подчинится при насильственных действиях: +12%  
Шанс, что ваша жертва станет мазохистом: +20%** _

Угу, забавное такое достижение. Просто обхохочешься. Зато был шанс обойтись без одной способности, но тут надо будет смотреть по ситуации. Эх, а ведь еще придется разбираться с расовыми навыками, которые удалось раскрыть, точнее, с их небольшой частью.  
Также за время поисков других людей перед самым началом и мысль о том, что надо спрятаться, удалось прокачать скрытность на один уровень и аурное зрение — на шесть. И это уже не говоря о расовом навыке, который, как оказалось, тут также имелся, и вот его -  
сразу же на тридцать с лишним уровней!

 

**Создание питательной слизи. Каждая жертва должна быть накормлена. Ведь нельзя же держать жертву голодной, от этого она может и умереть!  
Вы можете создавать питательную слизь, с помощью которой будете кормить своих рабынь.  
Внимание, для мужских персонажей эта слизь подобна яду!**

 

И больше ничего в описании не было, хорошо, что хоть это дали.  
«Теперь остается только согласиться, чтобы на этой девчонке применили эту способность... — мысленная команда, и вот уже с жертвой что-то произошло, из-за чего она вновь заворочалась. — Тц, а ведь были такие планы, но реальность, как всегда, все попортила. Теперь придется именно с её помощью пробираться в деревню...»

Небольшое усилие, еще один уровень «аурного зрения», а также абсолютная уверенность в том, что никого поблизости не было. В особенности не было чертовой кошки!  
«А теперь посмотрим, что будет дальше..»

 

*******

Оливия с трудом прокашлялась, пытаясь вздохнуть, и вот наконец у неё это получилось! Чертова тварь! Хотя надо признать, что все случившееся было безумно приятно, даже несмотря на все то, что с ней вытворяли!  
— Что?.. — Попытка встать провалилась, поскольку её ногу крепко держало розовое щупальце. — Кто ты?..

Святой отец всегда говорил, что в ситуациях, подобной этой, надо понять, чего от тебя хотят.

«Лично я сейчас хочу смыть с себя эту слизь!..»

Было немного мерзко, и она бы ударилась в истерику, случись это хотя бы полгода назад, но сейчас она уже изменилась.

Тварь была большой, странной и довольно тяжелой, ведь Оливия из-за неё даже не смогла сдвинуться с места! А уж какой она ужас испытала, когда та на неё набросилась, этого и словами нельзя передать. Но раз уж она её даже отпустила, почти, то, судя по всему, она довольна разумна. В противном случае её бы просто сожрали.

— Что ты хочешь?  
Девушка не понимала потуг этого странного существа, а то даже приподняло одно из щупалец, что слегка нервировало Тирос.  
«Т-т-т... — в этот миг какой-то странный голос раздался у неё в голове, отчего девушка дернулась в сторону, но тут же упала на песок, с ужасом смотря на существо. — Ты меня... слышишь?..»  
Неожиданно непонятный шум сложился в слова, которые она смогла понять.  
— Д-да... — Оливия еще никогда не видела созданий, которые могли бы говорить. Да что там, даже в сказках о таких созданиях не упоминалось! Кроме гоблинов, но это явно не гоблин...  
«Как... тебя... зовут?..» — этот голос звучал где-то внутри, но это уже не вызывало ужаса или отвращения, наоборот, хотелось услышать еще что-нибудь.

 

*******

Почти час пришлось убить на то, чтобы поговорить с девчонкой, зато была открыта «Телепатия», которая оказалась в пассивных навыках. Заодно сразу же удалось её прокачать до сто семьдесят четвертого уровня. До двадцатого уровня этой способности, девушка вообще ничего не слышала, зато потом пошло легче. Только после сотого уровня удалось нормально поговорить, а дальше в дело пошло уже расстояние.  
Также удалось на пару уровней поднять «Создание питательной слизи», когда захотелось попробовать покормить девушку. Довольно странные ощущения, ведь, по сути, эти щупальца — боевой член! Как показала практика, тело щупальца спокойно могут пробить.  
«Еще одна мечта была исполнена... — к несчастью, на матушке Земле воплотить подобное не получилось. Ни выносливости, ни запасов на подобное не хватало. — Эх, и что мне делать с новым навыком? Ведь в нем даже нет точных данных по дальности!..»

 

**Телепатия — неужели непонятно, что это? Чем больше уровень этой способности, тем на большее расстояние вы можете передавать свои мысли и улавливать чужие.  
От уровня способности зависит как ваша способность мысленного общения, так и расстояние, на котором она возможна.  
Чем выше уровень способности, тем легче читать мысли разумных, не связанных с вами.**

 

Впрочем, это не отменяло того факта, что мне попалась довольно интересная девчонка, у которой после всех произведенных манипуляций разблокировалась магия, а также сменился класс, теперь там значилась рабыня. И со всем этим надо будет разбираться значительно позже.  
«Эх, а сейчас следует проверить, сможет ли она войти в деревню... После чего валить куда подальше и набираться сил, чтобы грохнуть проклятую кошку...»  
Из разговора удалось выяснить, что, покуда вокруг деревни сновали килики, староста запретил всем жителям выходить за её пределы. Да только девчонка не послушалась и сбежала, после чего так удачно попалась.  
«Да, определенно, надо быстро становиться быстрее, ведь для этого даже свободных очков достаточно...»

**Статус:  
Система: «Причудливый Зверек +_+»  
Имя: Нет  
Пол: Нет  
Раса: Химера (Зерг + Тентакль)  
Возраст: 0 лет  
Уровень: 10 (127/11,000)  
Ранг: Обычный  
Класс: Личинка  
Количество щупалец: 7  
Жизнь: 110  
Внутреннее ядро: 1,700/1,700 (восстановление — 44 ед.э./час)  
Энергия: 185,288  
Биомасса: 63кг**

**Характеристики:  
Сила: 22  
Живучесть: 11  
Интеллект: 120  
Мудрость: 25  
Интуиция: 16  
Удача: 34 (заблокировано)  
Свободных очков: 130**

**Активные навыки: Ментальный приказ (14-й ур.), Медитация (17-й ур.), Познание (15-й ур.)  
Пассивные навыки: Скрытность (44-й ур.), Аурное зрение (28-й ур.), Толстая кожа (1-й ур), Регенерация (1-й ур.), Телепатия (174-й ур.)  
Расовые навыки: Создание питательной слизи (36-й ур.)  
Достижения: Эротический кошмар Богов (внеранговое), «Обычный» Садист (8-й ур.)**


	7. Глава 6

Оливия возвращалась в деревню, с трудом переставляя ноги и стараясь не думать о том, что только что произошло и почему вообще так случилось. Это глупое и бесполезное занятие, которое только еще больше испортит настроение, лучше все силы приложить к тому, чтобы не навернуться, после чего отключиться и на ночь остаться за стенами деревни.  
«Вот как только дойду... так и буду думать...» — мысли вяло текли в голове.  
То, что случилось с ней буквально только что, не укладывалось вообще ни в какие рамки! Это странное создание лишило её девственности! Проблем это особо не доставит, во всяком случае, в ближайшем будущем, но ситуация не самая лучшая.  
— Кхм... — Горло нещадно болело после всего, что с ней произошло, правда, боль уже сильно уменьшилась, что было хорошо.  
Это непонятное создание было очень странным и больше походило на одно из тех, что встречаются в книжках про монстров, которые служили старым богам. Особенно много про них говорилось в книгах Святого Отца, правда, там их называли не иначе как демонами и отрыжками бездны. Это же создание на демона никак не походило! Оно было разумно, да еще и покормило её...  
— Тьфу!.. — не в силах более сдерживать нарастающее раздражение, сплюнула девушка.  
Оливия не понимала, почему её мысли так путались, когда она думала об этом создании, но предпочла отстраниться от этого, хотя боль, которая пусть немного, но уменьшилась, давала о себе знать. Но все же это создание и правда было чрезвычайно странным, ведь оно даже каким-то образом, не имея рта, с ней общалось.  
Хотя, учитывая тот факт, что девушку даже проглотили, рот у этого создания все же был. Но Тирос тут же предпочла выкинуть мысли об этом событии из головы, поскольку даже от мыслей о произошедшем она начинала возбуждаться. Лучше некоторое время даже не задумываться о случившемся, просто немного успокоиться, и тогда, возможно, позже она сможет все обдумать, не сильно акцентируя внимание на том, что эти щупальца в ней были намного лучше мужских членов, да и сперма, а ведь это была она, судя по всему, была намного вкуснее.  
«Аргх!.. Успокойся и не думай об этом!» — пощечина помогла собраться, и далее девушка уже шла, стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать. Даже о том, что её могут и наказать за подобный побег из деревни, но сил подниматься по склону оврага у неё не было от слова «совсем».

Последующие минут десять девушка добиралась до ближайших ворот деревни, которые до сих пор были открыты, хотя это действительно глупо. На дороге стоял лишь один охранник, а не два, как было предписано.  
«Просто супер! Это Гай. Лучше и быть не могло...» — Тирос с трудом подавила стон разочарования.  
На все селение у них было всего пятьдесят человек стражи, и дежурили они как-то странно, но были среди них люди, встречаться с которыми было себе дороже. Особенно если где-то что-то сделал против правил. Гай был из тех людей, которых нельзя было никак разжалобить. Если совершил проступок, то понеси заслуженное наказание! Так что и шанса на то, что получится договориться, даже не существовало. Но, будем откровенны, после произошедшего Оливия уже не могла нормально воспринимать мужчин, не после того, что с ней случилось.  
Стоило только выйти на небольшую дорожку, как охранник, который явно услышал её немногим раньше, тут же расслабился. Но спокойно пройти в деревню не дал.  
— Так-так-так... И кто же тут у нас? — насмешливо смотрел на неё мужчина. А ведь он входил в пятерку старейших стражников! — Неужели это ты, Оливия?..  
— Ага... — Отвечать что-либо ещё у неё не было совершенно никакого желания.  
— И что же ты делала за пределами деревни?  
Мужчина цепко осматривал её, хотя под тонкой тканью платья ничего нельзя было незаметно пронести.  
— Угадай...  
Это уже начинала раздражать.  
— Пф, и весна не закончилась, как ты начала грубить старшим, — опасно прищурился Гай, но самой Оливии было на это глубоко наплевать.  
— И лето не пройдет, как начну посылать...  
Все, что происходило в последнее время, давило на девушку, а этот день стал той самой спичкой, которой поджигают дрова. Тяжелый день на поле, еще более тяжелый разговор с дядькой Силаном и, наконец, случившееся на реке почти сломали девушку.  
— Что-то не так... — цепко осматривал старшую Тирос стражник, словно пытаясь понять, что же ему не нравилось. — А скажи-ка мне, Оливия, ты никого за пределами деревни не встречала?..  
— Я... — Пускай девушка уже и хотела сама признаться, что так действительно было, но Гай неожиданно напрягся, чем сильно её напугал.  
— Вот что, девочка, иди-ка ты в деревню... — Мужчина внимательно осматривал ближайшие кусты и деревья. — Пускай с тобой староста разбирается... — И, не говоря более ни слова, он направился в ту сторону, откуда только что вышла сама Оливия.  
«Что это с ним?..» — но думать еще и об этом не было никакого желания, и Тирос поспешила скрыться за стеной, ведь было неизвестно, когда вернутся остальные стражники.  
Обычно ворота охраняли пять человек, но сегодня из-за собрания, которое созвал староста, количество охранников уменьшилось до двух. Обычно на воротах стояли четыре человека, а еще один находился с луком на ближайшей башенке. Конкретно с этой стороны деревни это было бесполезно, разве что только послать лучника за помощью, ведь увидеть опасность можно будет только под самым носом. Деревья и кусты росшие рядом со стеной с этой стороны почти не тронуты.  
«Это я удачно...» — Оливия в последний момент успела разминуться с еще одним стражником. Узнать, кто точно прошел в том месте, где она была меньше минуты назад, не представлялось возможным, но саму девушку это не сильно печалило.

На удивление добраться до дома получилось достаточно быстро, и даже по пути никто не встретился. Только дома за столом сидела её сестра.  
— Пф... — выдала Присцилла, после того как осмотрела её с ног до головы. — Успела-таки выбраться?  
— Ага... — Оливия устало вздохнула. — Где мелкие?  
— Боятся твоего гнева, потому, как только отмылись и просохли, тут же опять куда-то сбежали. — Сестра продолжала её осматривать, но не слишком долго, видимо, что-то для себя решив и признав её вид удовлетворительным.  
— Они хоть поели?  
Сейчас это было неважно, но все же следовало узнать. Хорошо хоть горло уже прошло, да и все, что ниже пояса, не пылало огнем.  
— Угу. Вот что, сестра, иди-ка ты спать. — Сцилла была явно раздражена тем, что Оливия отправилась веселиться без неё.  
— Разбуди меня, когда все отправятся на собрание.  
Оливия уже с трудом оставалась в сознании. Её просто вырубало, словно бы она выпила умиротворяющий настой.  
— Как скажешь... — пробормотала Присцилла, наблюдая за тем, как её старшая сестра вяло поднималась к себе в комнату. — Но ты мне потом все расскажешь...

 

*******

Наблюдать за девушкой было даже немного интересно в том плане, что по её движениям становилось многое понятно. Пускай в прошлом было не так много учителей, да и практика была слишком суровой, все же тогда все молодые парни были слишком высокомерными, из-за чего каждая ошибка оплачивалась кровью, и хорошо, если малой, иногда платили и жизнью. Впрочем, тогда они действовали против таких же, как и они сами.  
Как оказалось, навыки, что были приобретены в молодости, пригодились сейчас, хотя многое и было подзабыто. Даже скрытность начала опять подниматься по уровням, все же надо будет заползти в долбаный справочник, о котором надо было сообщать сразу. Было бы чем заниматься во время медитаций.  
Последствия примененной способности давали о себе знать, иначе как еще объяснить движения девушки? Ведь, судя из тех описаний, что удалось выудить под действием то ли такой странной смазки, то ли просто выделений этого нового тела, малые раны на теле жертвы намного быстрее вылечиваются. Это можно понять хотя бы по тому факту, что после всего с ней произошедшего девушка вряд ли могла бы так резво двигаться. По опыту та сейчас должна была бы либо продолжать валяться без сознания, либо же подвывать от боли, желая, чтобы кто-нибудь её прикончил.

«Ладно, допустим, только допустим, что подобное для этого мира не ново, но повреждения, нанесенные телу, точно должны были остаться. А это значит, что эти выделения каким-то образом помогли и подстегнули регенерацию девушки...»  
После таких вот фактов без вариантов надо будет выяснять, что еще осталось за кадром, а также о том, что не так с этим новым телом. Да и все остальное было бы желательно узнать, все же черт его знает, что удастся выяснить в этом справочнике. Во всяком случае, внешний вид и инстинкты явно принадлежали последователям фантазии японцев, да вот только о принадлежности этого тела к зергам свидетельствовали только несколько упоминаний, а также награда в виде эссенции килика за его убийство.  
«Жаль, что сам не играл в эту игру, точнее во вторую её часть, и только приблизительно знаю, чего следует ожидать от этого добавления...»

Девушка же тем временем уже вполне себе спокойно добралась до ворот деревни, которые, что самое удивительное, опять были открыты! Какой идиот отвечает за подобную халатность? Магическая защита — это, без сомнений, просто замечательно, да только что будет, если нападут разбойники или пираты? Просто поверить в тот факт, что те не станут нападать на такой лакомый кусочек, весьма трудно.  
Хотя... учитывая тот факт, что с подобных деревень взять все равно нечего, кроме девушек, которых в этом мире много больше, чем мужчин, то все же приходится признать, что простое нападение не имеет смысла. Зачем нужны рабыни, если их все равно кормить? А если в мире такой перекос в сторону женской половины человечества, то и на материках все точно так же, а значит, и туда продавать девушек не имеет смысла — там наберут.  
Впрочем, сейчас это было не так важно по той простой причине, что ранее не удавалось приблизиться на достаточное расстояние к охранникам, чтобы проверить их, все же это было действительно опасно, а теперь подобный шанс есть, и им стоило воспользоваться.

«Познание...» — надо будет разобраться еще и в механике этого навыка, поскольку информацию он хоть и сообщает, но далеко не всю. Интересно, как прогресс в этом навыке привязан к получаемой информации?

**Статус:  
Имя: «???»  
Фамилия: «???»  
Род: Нет  
Раса: Человек  
Пол: Мужской  
Ранг: Обычный  
Уровень: 573  
Возраст: 53 года  
Класс: «???»  
Подкласс: «???»  
Жизнь: 2,080/2,080  
Выносливость: 1,248/2,840**

**Характеристики:  
Сила: 31  
Ловкость: 25  
Живучесть: 52  
Выносливость: 71  
Интеллект: 29  
Мудрость: 30  
Интуиция: 36  
Удача: 10 (заблокировано)**

«Это как так?.. — наверное, звук рвущегося шаблона был слышен даже в другом мире, поскольку иначе объяснить тот факт, что охранник насторожился, абсолютно невозможно. — Откуда этот монстр выполз?!»  
Впрочем, сейчас это было неважно, поскольку страж уже явно что-то ощущал. Надо было срочно решать, что делать, хотя и был только один вариант в нынешней ситуации, ведь если ничего не сделать, то получится спокойно уйти, да только новоявленную рабыню могут наказать, если верить её словам, а это было бы не слишком хорошо.  
«Без вариантов! Тут уже точно без вариантов, надо будет разбираться в гребаном справочнике!.. Хорошо хоть о нем узнал...»  
Положительным моментом в нынешней ситуации было то, что существует такая замечательная способность, как «Ментальный приказ». Без него не факт, что удалось бы приманить стража, да еще и столь сильно взвинченного.

Идея того, что можно бы и попробовать напасть на мужчину, была спонтанна, но не сказать, что в корне неверна, поскольку до этого уже получалось встречаться с более опасной тварью. Здесь же цель была во много раз слабее, да и реакция у стража будет далеко не такой, как у проклятой кошки. Плюс у него в руках было всего лишь копье, слева на поясе в ножнах висел меч, а в руках был не очень большой щит. Да и сам он был даже не бронзовым, а, скорее всего, деревянным и обитым кожей, и только его края были обиты металлом.  
Что можно ожидать от воина средневековья или же древних времен? Все зависит от времени и страны, в которой жил воин. Здесь же страж был закован в броню довольно добротно. Не как средневековые рыцари, у которых в полном латном доспехе единственными уязвимыми местами были области подмышек и паха, исключая стальной гульфик, а также щель для зрения в шлеме.  
Этот же воин пускай и мог похвастаться почти двухметровым ростом и немалой шириной плеч, все виданные ранее стражи с ним даже рядом не стояли, но уязвимых мест было немного побольше. Прочные даже на вид кожаная рубаха с юбкой, на которую сверху была надета кольчуга, а также штаны с металлическими вставками и добротные сапоги с металлическим носом, да еще и на столь могучем воине, выглядели внушительно, только его шея да голова были открыты. Шлема же и вовсе не было.

Движения выдавали опытного воина, да и уровень об этом как бы намекал.  
«Так, и что мне делать?..» — решение было спонтанным, впрочем, не сказать, что неправильным, поскольку когда-нибудь пришлось бы нападать на людей, и лучше узнать обо всем заранее.  
Сейчас мужчина медленно приближался к деревьям и плотным кустам, что были возле небольшой дорожки, на которую всего несколько минут назад вышла его рабыня. Там чуть дальше располагался мост через речку, а также место, где, судя по всему, бабы стирали вещи.  
«Хм... надеюсь, деревья меня скроют...»  
Спрятаться от воина можно было много где, но он банально мог бы и услышать.  
Как боевой колобок со щупальцами заползал на дерево, стараясь не шуметь, да еще и успел сделать это быстро, достойно отдельного упоминания, и его можно расписать в целую оду, но так ли подобное важно? Кроме разве что еще десятка уровня к скрытности.  
— Что за чертовщина?.. — Воин явно был настороже и, подходя к дереву все больше и больше замедлялся, но все же не остановился.  
«Надо бы его поторопить...»  
Еще один приказ, и мужик, почти зашипев, вышел из-за дерева, настороженным взглядом осматривая округу и готовясь к возможному нападению.  
— Ничего не понимаю... — И это самое непонимание отчетливо слышалось в голосе мужчины.  
В тот самый миг, когда он оказался всего в полуметре от боевого колобка, тот начал действовать. Быстрый рывок, и всего один удар оборвал жизнь воина. Одно из щупалец пробило его голову, а еще два вонзились в шею под разными углами.  
— И все?..  
Если бы вселенная могла слышать этот вопль отчаянья!

Он готовился к тяжелому бою, ведь мало ли что могло произойти, а тут всего удар — и столь опытный воин умер! Это какая-то херня выходит! Где эпичная драка не на жизнь, а на смерть? Не то чтобы этого так хотелось, но когда готовишься к чему-то подобному, а выходит нечто, что даже дракой назвать нельзя, то действительно обидно! До глубины души обидно!  
А ведь этот безымянный воин, чей класс так и не получилось узнать, хотя тут и угадывать не надо, и так все понятно, умер всего лишь от одного удара. Даже не успев дернуться! Хотя нет, дернуться он все же успел, щупальце проникло в голову немного не там, куда должно было войти первоначально. Да и оставшиеся щупальца также вошли немножечко не туда, куда им следовало.  
Что примечательно, копье со щитом так и остались в руках воина.

— Я чего-то определенно в этой жизни не понимаю...  
Привычная вибрация тела на попытку поговорить, щупальца вышли из тела, чавкнув чуть сильнее, и вот уже мертвое тело упало на траву.  
— Гай?.. — Этот голос в десятке метров от дерева пробрал сильнее, чем можно было бы подумать.  
«Сука!.. Твою мать!.. Не успеваю!..» — именно такие мысли метались в его разуме, пока тело мертвого воина медленно падало на землю. Щупальца, что уже успели оказаться на достаточном расстоянии, не успевали его подхватить.  
Единственным плюсом в нынешней ситуации было то, что пышные кусты скрывали эту картину.  
«Бля-я-я-я...» — и пускай шума было и так достаточно, все же вокруг лес, да недалеко речка, но звук упавшего тела был скорее похож на звук неожиданно сработавшей сигнализации в абсолютно тихом доме.  
В следующий миг события понеслись вскачь, и тело действовало на рефлексах, как и все ночи до этого. Времени что-либо обдумать уже не было.  
Всего секунда прошла с того момента, как он отцепился от дерева, а в том месте, где только что находилось его тело, оказалось копье, пробившее дерево насквозь! Но и этого было мало, так как, пока боевой колобок еще не успел приземлиться на землю, из-за дерева уже показался новый воин, у которого в руках был короткий клинок, больше похожий на гладиус. Впрочем, сознание отмечало все это мимоходом, как и то, что появившийся воин явно сначала очень сильно удивился, а после почти впал в ярость и одним махом разрубил тянувшиеся к его шее щупальце.  
До земли долететь не получилось — щит, что был так похож на тот, который держал в руках мертвец, врезался в его тело и откинул на землю, при этом перекинув через мертвого товарища. А когда получилось встать на щупальца, которые уже срослись вместе (хвала регенерации), в руках у врага было уже два одинаковых клинка.  
Наверное, этот вид был бы достоин работы кисти какого-нибудь знаменитого художника. С одной стороны стоял высокий воин, держа в каждой руке по клинку и с яростью взирающий на непонятное существо. С другой же стояло это самое существо, которое едва достигало пояса мужчины, но стояло оно на пяти щупальцах, два направив на врага. А меж ними лежал павший, на чьем лике застыло непонимание.  
Несколько секунд на осмысление ситуации, и, вместо того чтобы броситься в лес, боевой колобок рванул вперед, двумя щупальцами пробивая тело павшего воина и перекидывая его через себя для ускорения во врага. Тот каким-то образом сумел увернуться и даже отсек три тянувшихся к различным частям его тела щупальца, но еще два вонзились в него, одно в шею, а другое — в руку, выбив один из клинков.  
— Кх...  
Мужчина осел на колени, ухватившись раненой рукой, которая уже была свободна, за окровавленное щупальце, торчавшее из горла, и резким движением всадил второй клинок в тело своего врага, с ненавистью взирая на него. Вытащить клинок и нанести второй удар не позволили щупальца, которые резко выстрелили вперед и с чавканьем вонзились в глаза теперь уже мертвого воина. А кровь его так и продолжала медленно капать на розовую плоть странного создания.  
«Старый имбецил! Все за годы позабыл! Ох, что бы сказал дядя Миша? Пусть земля ему будет пухом...»  
Стоять всего на одном вытянутом щупальце, вонзившимся в землю, было жутко неудобно, и потому вполне логичным результатом оказалось, что и раненое существо, и мертвый воин оказались на земле.  
Да уж, это был просто форменный пиздец. За такие косяки в ранние годы отходили бы по морде так, что мало бы не показалось. Да уж, за годы все те невеликие навыки, которые были получены в молодости, явно заржавели, если вообще не превратились в пыль.  
«Еще раз хвала регенерации!.. — к счастью, прирастить отрубленные щупальца обратно было довольно легко. — А теперь пора их немного убрать...»  
К несчастью, от копья, которое насквозь прошибло дерево, так быстро не избавиться, но об этом можно будет подумать и позже. Сейчас даже на сообщения системы лучше было не обращать внимания.

 

_**Почти час спустя** _

Утащить две тяжелые туши так, чтобы их быстро не нашли по следам, было той еще морокой, но все же это получилось. Да даже копье получилось вытащить из дерева! Точнее, сломать его, оставляя себе только его наконечник, все равно лишь он имел хоть какую-то ценность. Да и сделано это было не просто так, ведь во всяких РПГ персонажи имеют инвентарь. А тут полноценная система, так что, может быть, и тут он был.  
«Нахрен гонки с этой кошкой ночью, буду в океане плавать и читать гребаный справочник, может быть, он и мозги прочистит... — когда понимаешь, что где-то в мире что-то не так, а себя хочется признать идиотом года, то недовольство будет вполне объяснимо. — Спрашивается: что мешало там сожрать хотя бы одного?..» — правильно, только собственная тупость!  
Когда не просто выглядываешь на дорогу, но даже осматриваешь, не шел ли там кто, да еще и аурным зрением все осматриваешь, но никого не видишь, надо абсолютно без сомнений потратить кучу времени, перетаскивая тела, а также забираясь на дерево и пытаясь пару минут отломать наконечник копья.  
«Видимо, после перерождения я стал еще тупее, чем был...»  
Свои слабые места надо признавать, иначе можно окончить жизнь, как и большинство его знакомых, — под землей да с камешком, на котором будет фотография за выбитые годы жизни.  
Теперь же оставалось сделать самую грязную работу — сожрать эти тела. Вопрос только в одном: как это сделать так, чтобы не изгваздаться в содержимом их кишечников?  
«Тогда, в первый раз, было намного противнее...» — голова медленно поглощалась одним из щупалец, а еще два приподняли первое тело, заодно просматривая сообщения системы.

_**Системное сообщение: Вы убили противника: +77,550 единиц опыта.** _

_**Системное сообщение: Вы убили врага, превосходящего вас по рангу. Награда: +20 уровней.** _

— ЧТО?! Это как так? Да вашу ж Машу! — Этот мир стремится доконать одного не слишком удачного Испытателя. Только что все было просто и понятно, а тут такой разрыв шаблона. — Так, спокойнее... Пиздец, забыл свое имя... Весело, теперь новое придумывать. Хорошо хоть больше ничего не забыл...  
А тело боевого колобка продолжало забавно трястись. Интересно, в таком состоянии есть ли хоть обитатель мира, что способен перевести эти вздрагивания?  
«И что там еще?..» — все равно до завершения поглощения еще достаточно долго. Как оказалось, одежда значительно замедляла процесс поглощения.

_**Системное сообщение: Навыки: Ментальный приказ: +11 уровней; Познание: +17 уровней; Скрытность: +22 уровня; Регенерация: +27 уровней; Аурное зрение: +8 уровней; Толстая кожа: +8 уровней.** _

Забавный итог одного сражения. После таких цифр возможность накопить сорок тысяч уровней не кажется такой уж и невозможной. По крайней мере, способности удастся прокачать — это точно. Хотя все же самое интересное идет дальше, ведь к прокачке способностей уже удалось привыкнуть. Жаль, что всего этого не было в предыдущем мире, жить было бы намного проще.

Итогом двух сожранных тел стали: +77 кг биомассы. 115,500 единиц энергии, что очень даже неплохо, а также горка из того, что есть не было никакого желания. Кишечник, почки, мочевой пузырь. Остальное было поглощено без проблем, а вот это было выплюнуто куда подальше.  
О, также удалось подтвердить наличие инвентаря, только какого-то странного. После поглощения и всех вещей вместе с телами появилось сообщение о том, что все было перемещено в инвентарь, в котором можно переносить максимум до половины от веса тела. Благо, что теперь после поглощения двух трупов масса тела достигла ста сорока килограмм, а все, что находилось в инвентаре, измерялось в количестве, а не в весе. То есть на нынешнюю массу тела можно взять семьдесят мер различных грузов.  
Довольно странная система измерения, но тут лучше перестать думать об особенностях системы, иначе без дополнительной информации можно и мозг сломать. Одна мера дерева равна деревянному бруску весом в десять килограмм. Причем убирать и доставать из инвентаря можно различные по размеру и форме бруски, благо их всего четыре вида. С кожей и железом все намного проще: одна мера железа или кожи равна одному слитку или отрезу кожи весом в килограмм.  
Как итог — после всего съеденного вышла одна мера дерева, десять мер кожи. Даже интересно, откуда на них столько было? А также тридцать восемь мер железа. Судя по небольшой справке, потом все это можно использовать в строительстве. Построй свою ферму, блять.  
Ах, ну и самой главное проблемой было то, что впервые с момента попадания вес этой чертовой туши оказался больше, чем ядро может обеспечить его энергией. Как результат — теперь каждый час теряется по 110 ед.э. Хорошо хоть запасы подобное позволяют.

«Пофиг веники, запасы позволят еще и не такое. Закопаюсь где-нибудь на дне, и можно будет проводить собственные улучшения... — а сейчас следовало покинуть это место, благо, что река близко. — Проклятье, а в мобильности я потерял...  
Огромным плюсом было то, что просто огромнейшее количество свободных очков позволяет спокойно развиваться. А там можно будет и порыбачить. А если что, их можно будет потратить и на улучшение навыков, где-то об этом сообщалось.  
«Главное — не забыть прочитать гребаный справочник, пока буду проходить улучшения! Я хочу знать, что за чертовщина происходит... А также попытаться окончательно не сойти с ума. И почему так хочется надеяться, что меня просто накачали наркотиками, и теперь я всего лишь в своеобразной коме?..» — заметно более жирный, чем всего полчаса назад, боевой колобок погружался в реку, где достаточно быстро исчез.

 

*******

Вечер уже давно вступил в свои права, а солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и теперь на небе появились два столь давно привычных брата, что ознаменовали наступление ночи. Две луны их мира редко когда давали столь много света, но подобные ночи были самыми красивыми, особенно на берегу океана, когда вокруг летают жуки Жуир, а также крупные рыбы Твалон, хотя они скорее акулы.  
Эх, где те беспечные времена, когда можно было тихонечко посидеть на берегу океана, не заботясь о том, что на них могут напасть? Когда тебя заботят только красивые девушки и любопытство, правда ли все так круто, как говорят старшие мальчишки, или же они все врут? Да, золотые были времена. Все же подобное начинаешь ценить только тогда, когда сам вырастаешь и осознаешь, что детство безвозвратно ушло. А вернуться к нему уже никогда более будет нельзя.  
А ведь как хорошо было сидеть со старшими братьями у костра, когда вокруг никого, а они лишь травят какие-нибудь страшные байки да смеются над глупым младшим братом, который боится из-за этого. А ведь тогда он на них даже обижался и злился. А сейчас, когда все тринадцать старших братьев уже давно умерли, и все вместе со своими семьями, от этого стало как-то грустно. А ведь тогда погибла вся его семья, в том числе и дети с внуками.  
Чаще всего почему-то вспоминалась та ночь, когда братья пришли к костру с несколькими девушками, а после, посмеиваясь над его смущением, уже все вместе учили, куда, что и как. А всего через день привели девушку, которая ему так нравилась. Тогда за их смех хотелось сгореть от стыда и набить им морды. А что поделать? Им с Лиа тогда едва исполнилось по тринадцать лет. Сейчас же лишь грустная улыбка может появиться на лице.

К сожалению, в нынешнее время нельзя предаваться подобным мыслям, ведь впереди тяжелая ночь. Сначала это глупое собрание, а потом попытки понять, куда же пропали двое сильнейших, после него, стражей.  
— Так и не нашли, куда пропали Гней и Гай? — Хотелось тяжело вздохнуть, но этого делать было нельзя.  
— Нет, командир. По-прежнему найти их не удалось. — Его заместитель, еще молодой парнишка, у которого девушка буквально только что родила, заметно нервничал.  
А ведь люди просто так никогда не пропадают. От них обязательно хоть что-то остается! А тут только кусок копья да несколько капель крови. По примятой траве, а так еще по каким-то признакам, известным только им, охотники смогли примерно установить, что один из братьев точно умер.  
— Килики так себя не ведут... — После этих проклятых кошек всегда остается достаточно следов, чтобы понять, что же произошло. И пускай до момента нападения обнаружить их крайне сложно, но после же разобраться в том, что случилось, можно достаточно быстро. — Ладно, иди развлекайся. Мы сами тут разберемся.  
— Спасибо, командир. — Юноша приложил руку к груди, после чего буквально улетел в сторону своего дома.  
— Эх, молодость... — Как же хорошо было тогда, когда еще много чего не понимаешь и можешь вести себя так беззаботно. А ведь теперь, когда Юлий вступил в стражу, он лишился своего голоса на совете, но и совет редко когда собирался.

Несколько минут неспешной ходьбы до зала собраний, все равно начнут они не сразу, да и не все успели подойди. А пока есть время все обдумать.  
Слишком рано проснувшийся килик, из-за которого теперь нельзя безбоязненно днем покинуть деревню, что уж говорить о ночи? Погибший по его вине маг-недоучка и сильное ослабление защиты. А теперь еще и какая-то новая тварь, о которой сообщили охотники. Судя по всему, именно из-за неё эта старая кошка в таком бешенстве. А ведь всего день назад удалось обнаружить останки её детеныша.  
«Ситуация крайне скверная... — одна уже известная тварь и одна совершенно неизвестная, и они теперь сцепились. Точнее, кошка охотится, судя по следам, за этим вторженцем. Почувствовала опасность для своей территории, а после убийства детеныша просто взбесилась. — Хорошо хоть охотники по-прежнему все вокруг знают и могут удрать в случае чего...»  
Да будь у них нормальный маг, а также несколько профессиональных армейских лучников, они бы эту кошку положили! Но в ближнем бою с ней лучше не встречаться, массой задавит. А так охотники бы нашли, где она днем спит. Несколько точных выстрелов, маг на подхвате — и все, нет килика! Да только это хорошо против одной твари, на западе их много больше, как бы оттуда еще не пришли. И это не говоря, что рядом с деревней есть еще несколько этих тварей.  
— Командир!.. — короткий возглас заставил мужчину остановиться. Сзади к нему по дороге бежал один из тех, кто был послан за стены. — Ха... ха... ха... нашли!.. — отдышавшись, сообщил Люций.  
— В остальном все в порядке? — Он слишком хорошо знал своих людей, да и поздно уже, вполне могли бы наткнуться на кошку.  
— Почти разминулись с киликом, эта тварь несколько раз в защитную стенку побилась, после чего побрела обратно. — Мужчина по-прежнему тяжело дышал, но было видно, что уже почти восстановился. — Я не знаю, кто смог их так убить, что следов почти не осталось, но все, что мы от них нашли, — это удивительно чистые кишки да почки.  
— Твою мать... — Он до последнего надеялся, что хотя бы Гней выжил. — Значит, все же новая тварь? - Одно дело только предполагать, даже если факты об этом просто кричат, а другое знать точно.  
— Да, и, судя по копью, ты сам видел, она еще ранена. — Теперь после всего случившегося Люций становился вторым по силе среди стражи. — Проклятье, еле удрали! Реши мы там задержаться еще хотя бы на чуть-чуть, и эта тварь нас всех бы там положила. А так отделались только испугом.  
— Ясно. — Прийти в себя было сложно, но это надо было сделать. — Скажи всем, кто участвовал в поисках, что можете отдыхать, да и сам иди. А у меня тут намечается свое веселье.  
— Как скажешь, Сергей.  
Приложив руку к груди, страж поспешил уйти.  
Жаль, что здесь все называли его только так, хотя у большинства были имперские имена. В последний раз как-то иначе, да хотя бы просто без акцента, его называла только рабыня, с которой он прожил почти двадцать лет. Сейчас же, несмотря на то, что организм был вполне способен на многое, желания вновь жить с женщиной у него не было. Слишком тяжело было принять смерть всей семьи, собственных детей и маленьких внуков. А женское внимание получить легко, ведь тут столько свободных женщин.  
«А теперь начинается самое веселое...»  
В зале собраний было достаточно шумно.


	8. Глава 7

Архипелаг вот уже почти два столетия живет, не меняя своего уклада, и потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что собрания, подобные тому, что созвал староста, были крайне редкими, если забыть про саму тему обсуждения. Такое все же иногда происходило, но все случаи можно посчитать по пальцам одной руки, а участь тех, кто все же решил отказаться от защиты барона, правившего островом, была печальна.  
Когда-то было много умников, считавших себя самыми хитрыми, а также упрямо не понимали, что сами не справятся. Как итог — лет двести назад на малых островах людей вообще почти не осталось, а на трех основных все население смогло ужиться в нескольких крупных деревнях, которые позже превратились в города.  
Именно после того случая были подписаны договора, согласно условиям которых Вольные Острова живут и по сей день:

1) Каждая деревня находится во власти того правителя, на острове которого и была основана.  
2) Каждый правитель обязан защищать своих поданных от любых напастей.  
3) Поселения должны платить дань едой или деньгами в мирное время.  
4) Поселения должны отдавать своих мужчин по первому требованию в армию правителя или же платить пищевой или денежный налог в удвоенной форме с каждого мужчины, которого не предоставили по требованию.  
5) Нельзя изменять налог в большую от установленного во время первых переговоров сторону, только в меньшую, и возвращать к первоначальному.  
6) Поселения, отказавшиеся платить налог, приравниваются к объявившим независимость.  
7) Каждое поселение, находящееся под защитой правителя острова, неприкосновенно в военное время. Для обычных людей нет разницы, кому платить.  
8) В мирное время можно пытаться переманить на свою сторону поселения на других островах.  
9) Поселения могут в любой момент выйти из-под власти правителя, заявив о своей независимости, но в таком случае они теряют защиту правителя острова.  
10) Поселения, оставшиеся без защиты, может атаковать любой, начиная от солдат барона, которому ранее подчинялась деревня, до пиратов, от которых барон ранее обязан был их защищать.

Десять таких простых пунктов, которые за все время так ни разу и не были нарушены. Никто не хочет устроить резню без причины, да еще и не получить от этого никакой пользы. Но именно сегодня староста деревни собрал жителей, чтобы решить один щекотливый вопрос, а именно выход из-под власти правителя и объявление независимости.  
С одной стороны, это действительно огромная глупость, а вот с другой же... А что еще делать тем, с кого в последние годы только требуют, ничего не давая взамен? У людей по большому счету и выхода никакого нет, кроме этого, ведь согласиться на условия барона — значит подписать себе смертный приговор, только от голода. А из-за того, что война шла уже довольно долгое время, население восстановиться не успевало.  
Вот и выходит, что подчинишься — и умрешь от голода, а не подчинишься — и стражи, которые подчиняются правителю, в лучшем случае просто покинут деревню. Был один случай, когда стража барона, после того как поселение объявило о своей независимости, вырезала все взрослое население. А уж после, когда информация об этом разойдется по окрестностям, можно будет ждать визита пиратов, которые предпочитают больше воевать меж собой или за тех, кто больше заплатит. Или же нападать на караваны, которых в последние лет пятьдесят становилось все больше и больше.

«Как же меня все это достало...» — мужчина спрятал лицо в руках. Голова после нескольких часов криков и ругани была готова взорваться. Скоро уже полночь, а они все не могут прийти к решению, хоть какому-нибудь.  
— А ведь нам еще ночью стоять... — Сергей бросил взгляд на одного из подчиненных, который, так же как и он, кривился от отвращения.  
Что поделать, если крестьяне никогда и ничего не умеют делать быстро? Впрочем, это же иногда относится и к высшему командованию, на собраниях которого капитан стражи бывал, когда состоял в армии другого барона. Эх, а ведь ситуация-то крайне скверная складывается, и, если решение будет положительным, им надо будет решать, что делать.  
«Впрочем, для себя я уже давно все решил», — мужчина бросил взгляд на своих подчиненных и усмехнулся. Он знал, какой будет ответ каждого из них в случае, если жители решат выйти из-под власти барона. Все же почти двадцать лет находиться на посту капитана стражи — это не только куча проблем, но еще и уважение к себе и своим решениям.  
— И сколько они так еще будут?..  
Зачем отвечать на глупые вопросы подчиненных?

— А что скажет глава нашей стражи? — вдруг послышался голос из толпы.  
С того самого момента прошла еще пара часов, и было видно, что крестьяне уже и сами устали, но решение надо было принять сейчас, чтобы подготовиться к последствиям. До конца весны, сроку к которому надо будет все подготовить, пускай и осталось чуть меньше трех декад, но времени всегда мало, особенно если считаешь, что его достаточно.  
— А мне следует что-то говорить? — Сергей вышел из тени, встав рядом со старостой, на лице которого уже была только усталость. А ведь всего несколько часов назад этот человек чуть ли не плевался от ярости из-за действий своего старого друга и кузнеца по совместительству. — Вы все знаете последствия вашего решения. Любого из вариантов.  
— Ты лучше скажи, что будет делать стража, если собрание решит выйти из-под защиты... — В образовавшейся тишине голос бабы Беллы, знахарки их деревни, был хорошо слышен.  
— Ты меня знаешь, старая, а я знаю своих людей так же хорошо, как ты свои травы, — Сергей ухмыльнулся, — стража останется на месте! Нам плевать на приказы барона.  
За спиной раздались довольные перешептывания подчиненных, а люди облегченно выдохнули.  
Именно по причине того, что стража может плюнуть на приказы сверху, раз в несколько лет её и надо сменять, а не оставлять в одном поселении на более продолжительный срок. Здесь же стража за все время его службы так и не поменяла место своего поста, из-за чего многие его подчиненные и друзья успели обзавестись семьей и детьми. Да что говорить, если у некоторых уже выросли дети, которые сейчас и сидели в этом зале, а кто-то даже стоял рядом с отцом будучи его подчиненным.  
Тишина не продлилась долго, и опять зазвучали споры, в который раз начали проговариваться одни и те же аргументы. Даже немного интересно, сколько все это будет продолжаться? Впрочем, после слов главы стражи люди немного приободрились, а вот кузнец посмотрел на него с неприятием.  
«Эх, а ведь еще надо будет сообщить их семьям...» — больше всего Сергей ненавидел свою работу именно за такие моменты. Все же сообщать людям о гибели их родных и близких — самое отвратительное занятие, но это его обязанность.  
Поняв, что это может продолжаться еще долго, мужчина решил заняться тем, чем давно уже не занимался, а именно воспользоваться даром богов. Все же не каждый человек может точно сказать, что он умеет и на что способен. Да и других людей он также может оценить.  
Хотя, по словам Беллы, это не дар богов, а мира, что и подтверждало название его особенности, и он свой талант просто бездарно просрал, а это сделать на архипелаге достаточно просто. А вот отправься он в Империю или Королевство, то уже наверняка сидел бы в золотом дворце, или его бы по-тихому прирезали, поскольку стал слишком неудобен.  
«Ну их всех к демонам. Лучше уж здесь, чем в той помойной яме жить...» — побывав в обоих государствах, Сергей знал, о чем говорил.

Всего миг — и вот перед его глазами застыла табличка, которую мог видеть только он, но в последние несколько лет мужчина не пользовался своей способностью. Если быть точнее, то он ей почти не пользовался с того момента, как обучал старшего из братьев Тирос.

****_**Имя: Сергей**_  
 _ **Фамилия: Деций**_  
 _ **Род: Нет**_  
 _ **Раса: Человек**_  
 _ **Пол: Мужской**_  
 _ **Ранг: Необычный**_  
 _ **Уровень: 299**_  
 _ **Возраст: 68 лет**_  
 _ **Класс: Воин**_  
 _ **Подкласс: Защитник**_  
 _ **Жизнь: 8,120/8,120**_  
 _ **Выносливость: 3,504/10,080**_

_**Характеристики:** _   
_**Сила: 77** _   
_**Ловкость: 51** _   
_**Живучесть: 203** _   
_**Выносливость: 252** _   
_**Интеллект: 45** _   
_**Мудрость: 33** _   
_**Интуиция: 42** _   
_**Удача: 29 (заблокировано)** _   
_**Свободных очков: 0** _

**_Активные навыки:_ ** _«Необычный» Оглушающий удар (203-й ур.); «Необычный» Рассекающий удар (202-й ур.); «Необычный» Сокрушающий удар (144-й ур.); «Необычный» Рывок (101-й ур.); «Необычное» Кровопускание (32-й ур.); «Необычный» Оглушающий выстрел (1-й ур.); Познание (503-й ур.); Ударная волна (52-й ур.); Сотрясение земли (51-й ур.); Яростный прыжок (45-й ур.); Яростный рык (33-й ур.)_  
**Пассивные навыки:** «Редкое» Владение щитом «3-й ур.); «Необычное» Владение мечом (731-й ур.); «Необычное» Владение копьем (511-й ур.); «Необычное» Владение луком (141-й ур.); «Необычное» Владение кинжалами (132-й ур.); Кулинария (999-й ур.); Наблюдательность (971-й ур.); Меткость (921-й ур.); Регенерация (569-й ур.); Скрытность (132-й ур.); Знание языка: Имперский; Ночное зрение (внеранговое)  
**Достижения:** «Необычный» Мститель (21-й ур.); «Обычный» Убийца правителей (10-й ур.)  
**Особенности:** Дар мира (внеранговое); Наставник (внеранговое); Солдат (внеранговое)

Когда-то давно, когда ему едва исполнилось семнадцать лет и прошел год с того момента, как он вступил в стражу, как-то рано утром у Сергея перед глазами предстала эта табличка. Тогда она была не такой объемной, да и навыков в ней почти не было, однако это не помешало юноше испугаться. Хорошо хоть хватило мозгов не побежать спрашивать у собственного командира, а дождаться отпуска домой и там уже с братьями да отцом поговорить. Там-то ему и объяснили, что же все это значило.

Как оказалось, иногда какого-нибудь жителя, по воле мира, находит подобный дар, с помощью которого любой разумный может управлять своим развитием. В определенных границах, конечно же, но и этого хватает, чтобы человека можно было назвать героем где-нибудь в захолустье. Во всяком случае, для простых людей этого было достаточно.  
Но этот дар также несет и множество неприятностей. Возможность, несмотря на возраст, сохранять все свои способности на том пике, до которого сам и развился... за это некоторые личности готовы продать собственную душу. Это действительно ДАР! Но в то же время и проклятие.  
Как оказалось, отец Сергея также обладал этой особенностью, и в свое время он из-за неё успел настрадаться в Королевстве. Не то чтобы разумных с подобным даром много, но и немало, и потому власть имущие любили их использовать в своих грязных делишках. Но, как известно, люди, считавшие себя хоть в чем-то лучше других, страдают от высокомерия. Обладатели подобного дара в большинстве своем заражены этим почти все. Во всяком случае, это касалось людей, что там происходило у других народов, точно неизвестно. А уж если такой уникум еще и предрасположен к магии, то, зачастую, желание свернуть ему шею в разговоре становилось просто невыносимым.  
Пожалуй, информация, которую ему удалось добыть во время своего обучения у отца, — это знания о рангах, а также то, что можно повысить свой ранг, если сумма всех характеристик перевалит за три сотни. По словам отца, если ему когда-нибудь бы удалось перейти рубеж в восемь сотен, то он смог бы взять еще один ранг. А таких воинов ценили очень высоко.  
Вот и отец Сергея по молодости от этого страдал, если забыть про юношеский максимализм, а также дурную голову, которая была такой опять же из-за возраста. У него было все, чего только мог пожелать юноша, только-только вступивший во взрослый мир, — деньги, слава, девушки. Опасное сочетание с высокомерием и собственной недальновидностью, хотя правильнее было бы назвать это слепотой, из-за которой не видишь дальше собственного носа. Так что ничего удивительного, что все это закончилось печально.  
Что именно там произошло, ни сам Сергей, ни один из его братьев так и не узнали, но было ясно, что история это темная, однако именно после этого их отец обосновался на архипелаге, где сделал все, чтобы его семья жила в достатке. И за это мужчина никогда не перестанет благодарить его, даже если никогда уже не сможет посетить его могилу. Как и могилы всей семьи, так и оставшейся лежать в земле на острове Бахар.

Что же, последующие годы не прошли зря, ведь Сергей мог назвать себя действительно первоклассным воином, особенно на этих островах. Что и подтвердил во время своего побега, после которого и обосновался в этой богом забытой деревушке, где и прожил последние двадцать с небольшим лет.  
Да только немного грустно видеть, что, даже если поменять остров, суть правителя не изменится. Они все так же продолжали душить обычных жителей. Хотя это относилось не только к правителям архипелага. Это относилось вообще ко всем людским правителям, о которых он слышал. Ведь и в Империи, и в Королевстве, в которых он бывал вместе с караванами, ситуация примерно такая же.

— Дядька Силан, а почему бы тебе самому не отправиться к барону? — разорвал тишину, опустившуюся на зал уже как минут пять, девичий голос. Сил спорить уже ни у кого не было.  
— Что-о-о?..  
Сказать, что кузнец удивился, — значит ничего не сказать.  
Громкий, полный недовольства возглас оторвал Сергея от своих дум, и он обратил внимание на зал, в котором опять начались шевеления. За спиной мужчины его подчиненные старались сдерживаться, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. Ситуация неожиданно приняла довольно интересный поворот.  
«Хм?.. Малышка Ливи? А разве она не должна была поддерживать Силана?»  
Ситуация и правда была забавной, поскольку по их деревеньке ходили слухи о том, что кузнец спал со старшей из сестер.  
— Мы не можем отправить такое количество мужчин, которое затребовал барон, но также не можем и откупиться, поскольку в таком случае у нас просто не будет еды! — А мелкая меж тем как-то пакостно улыбнулась. — Отказаться от защиты сейчас мы тоже не можем, ведь ты об этом уже говорил дядька, не так ли?  
Стража уже тряслась от смеха, даже не пытаясь хоть как-то это скрыть, да и некоторые из жителей также начали улыбаться. Да что говорить, если и сам капитан стражи Сергей Деций хотел сейчас рассмеяться в голос. И не только от вида шокированного кузнеца и его сыновей, но и от всей ситуации в целом.  
— Значит, выход прост: отправить кого-то из важных ремесленников в армию барона! — Девчонка уже вовсю скалилась. Даже интересно, что умудрился сделать кузнец, так её разозливший. — А уж часть налога мы как-нибудь...  
— Погоди, Оливия, — слово взял староста. Пий теперь тоже кровожадно оскалился, смотря на своего уже бывшего друга. — Зачем нам что-то еще платить? У Силана достаточно сыновей, чтобы в таком случае покрыть все! Молодых среди них нет, у всех семьи...  
— ТИХО! — Капитан стражи решил вмешаться, уж больно ему нравился нынешний расклад. Но если дать слово всем родственникам кузнеца, они могут продавить невыгодное никому из них решение. — Продолжай, Пий.  
— Кхм... Спасибо, — староста как-то странно на него взглянул, после чего вновь перевел свой взгляд на кузнеца, — из-за того, что у тебя все дети уже взрослые, а один из сыновей уже стал кузнецом, то во благо деревни ты отправляешься в армию барона, как и десяток твоих сыновей. Голосуем, кто за?..  
На самом деле, подобное решение нельзя было принимать так быстро, но оно было единственным правильным в нынешней ситуации. О чем свидетельствовали неуверенное поднятые руки жителей, которые быстро смогли все просчитать и поддержали старосту. Основной же проблемой было то, что и второй кузнец их селения так же является сыном Силана, о чем тут же решил всем им напомнить.  
— В таком случае можете считать, что вы остались без кузнецов! — Джеймс, мелкий ублюдок, самый младший из сынов Силана, решил поддержать отца. Ситуация быстро вновь стала критической, но Деций не собирался так бездарно просрать шанс избавиться от ненавистного ему человека.  
— А раз так, то можешь паковать вещи, поскольку ты отправишься вместе с отцом. Это как плата за следующий раз. — Сергей вновь вышел на свет. — Ради такого дела я даже поступлюсь правилами, и наши кузнецы станут принимать заказы жителей.  
На самом деле, подобное делать было нельзя, поскольку стража подчинялась только барону, но их слишком давно не меняли. Да что там говорить, если почти все взрослые стражи уже успели потерять своих сыновей в этой войне? А ведь были и те, кто просто не захотел возвращаться назад.  
А раз уж пара кузнецов, числившихся в страже, и так по тихому помогали простым людям, почему бы их таким образом не отстранить от патрулирования? Да и достало все это уже капитана выше крыши. Он слишком долго был вынужден стоять в стороне. Теперь же все стражники его поддержат, а если барон попробует возмутиться, то пускай присылает сюда новую стражу, а они сложат с себя полномочия.  
Если же барон каким-то образом прознает о том, что случилось, и попытается на них надавить, то его можно будет обвинить в нарушении договора, а это сразу же всколыхнет и другие деревни. Все же не одни они страдают в последнее время. А там уже недалек и бунт.  
— Вы не посмеете! — Силан крутился на помосте и смотрел на жителей деревни, а те довольно улыбались.  
Попытку устроить драку или сделать что-либо еще пресекла стража, которая как-то незаметно для всех встала рядом со всей семьей кузнеца.  
— Уже посмели. — Белла также выглядела довольной. Эта бойкая старушка входила в малый совет их деревни, да и сама была далеко не дурой. Многие проблемы удавалось решить только с её помощью.  
— Я!..  
Что еще хотел сказать Силан, никто так и не узнал, поскольку Деция все достало, и он через удар сердца уже стоял рядом с кузнецом, приложив к его шее меч.  
— Ты сейчас заткнешься и вместе со всеми своими сыновьями пройдешь в наши замечательные клетки... — Надо было действовать быстро, пока никто не смог в полной мере осознать, что же они натворили. Хотя староста явно все понимал, но об этом они будут договариваться с ним уже отдельно. — Выводим...  
Жестко, быстро и бескомпромиссно — именно так сейчас надо было действовать, пока простые люди, будучи сильно уставшими, а некоторые еще и только-только проснувшимися, несмотря на свои мысли, не попытались заступиться хотя бы за сыновей Силана, ведь некоторые из них были вполне себе хорошими людьми, которые не одобряли действий отца.  
«Об этом будем говорить уже потом...»  
Все представители малого совета деревни внимательно смотрели за тем, как Деций и его подчиненные выводили ошеломленных мужчин из зала. Впереди будут тяжелые переговоры, на которых они уже смогут решить, как правильно поступить и кого из мужиков оставить. Все же всех отправить в армию к барону нельзя, этого никто не поймет.  
И вот, когда Сергей уже проходил рядом с Оливией, которая явно была довольна, мужчина ради интереса решил взглянуть на девчонку немного более подробно и чуть не сбился с шага.  
«Проклятье!.. Старый дурак!..» — хотелось ругаться долго и со вкусом. Работы только что значительно прибавилось. А ведь он знал, что мать девчонок обладала магией!  
— Уведите...  
Толкнув все еще ошеломленного кузнеца в спину, капитан всего одним жестом подозвал к себе Люция, который непонятно почему крутился рядом с залом, а не вошел внутрь.  
Пара минут, чтобы отойти подальше от зала собраний, дабы их никто не услышал, иначе вполне могла бы подняться и паника, судя по внешнему виду его будущего заместителя.  
— В чем дело?..  
Иногда бывали очень плохие дни, и этот, судя по всему, мог стать одним из таких.  
— Гребаная кошка все никак не успокаивается и сейчас бьется головой о барьер, собираясь его пробить.  
Как-то его брат сказал, что дерьмо случается, так вот, сейчас они все в нем купались.  
— Что с накопителем?  
Если бы была возможность, то он бы вернул этого горе-мага Марека к жизни и вновь его убил! Если накопитель будет уничтожен или опустошен, то защита падет. Что в таком случае будет с деревней, говорить бессмысленно. Они погибнут раньше, чем если бы просто отказались.  
Сама защита хорошо справлялась со своей задачей, и различные твари проникнуть в деревню не могли, да вот проблема: заряжать накопители, от которых и питалась защита, могли только маги. Была и еще одна проблема: защита не была предназначена на подобный штурм! Обычно животные понимали, что через защиту не пройти, особенно получая от неё урон, но адским кошкам на боль было плевать. Она почему-то решила полакомиться человечиной, а значит, будет биться головой о защиту, пока не пробьет или не сдохнет. Первый вариант наступит раньше.  
— Эту ночь еще продержится, а вот следующую уже не уверен...  
Но в жизни все взаимосвязано, и если случается дерьмо, то вполне может и повезти. Сегодня им удивительно повезло!  
Если бы Оливия не встала, чтобы буквально отправить на смерть Силана, то Деций ей бы не заинтересовался, и в таком случае он не узнал кое-чего важного о девчонке. Килик бы потом просто пробил защиту и их всех сожрал, кроме тех, кто быстро бегает. Но при падении защиты сюда заглянул бы не только он. Теперь мужчина знал один факт, который очень сильно им поможет.  
— Сейчас я скажу то, что значительно поднимет тебе настроение, — Сергей не смог сдержать ухмылку. — Оливия Тирос — маг...

 

*******

«Если мне когда-нибудь еще раз в жизни придет настолько тупая идея, от которой будет столько проблем, то лучше сразу же решить, где будет могилка!..»  
Даже интересно, почему, учитывая окружающий мир, изначально казалось, что в океане будет легче?  
А вот хер там плавал! Кстати, тут действительно были рыбы, что на него похожи. Точнее, это не рыба, а какое-то подобие кальмара, которое предпочитает таранить свою жертву. Имеет два рта: один — в привычном для этих созданий месте, а другой — прямо на панцире, которым оно и таранит своих жертв. Лучше просто не думать о том, что происходило, когда надо было всего лишь опуститься на дно, и по нему протопать достаточно далеко от берега.  
Да только на дне живности как бы не больше, чем плавает на несколько метров выше! Целая куча различных тварей, в том числе и хищных крабов, и все они стремятся подзакусить новым, неизведанным мясцом. Вовремя зарыться не получилось, из-за чего последующие несколько часов превратились в бесконечную гонку, во время которой некоторые твари постоянно отрывали маленькие кусочки плоти, да только далеко не уплывали, благо успевал прибить их.  
Итого плюс еще сорок с лишним килограмм биомассы, и удалось выйти в ноль по затратам энергии, которая была пущена на регенерацию, да несколько приказов. Использовать познание не было никакого желания, уж больно много способность тратит, однако ведь её надо будет как-то прокачивать, но лучше потом, когда будет достаточный приток энергии с пойманных девушек и женщин. Хотя до сих пор надо решить, как же, мать их, достать в достаточном количестве.  
«Фьюх... вроде оторвался...»  
Рядом с берегом плавать опасно из-за количества различных тварей, что так и стремятся сожрать неизвестное создание, а если отплыть достаточно далеко, то сразу же встречаешься с большим количеством намного более опасных акул, особенно хороши те, что имеют ранг «редкий»! Нет, и их, конечно же, можно убить и съесть, но не когда тело такое маленькое и слабое.  
Вообще, охота на рыб сложна еще и потому, что тело сейчас банально не приспособлено к тому, чтобы плавать с достаточной скоростью, поэтому приходится изображать из себя медузу или как-то опускаться на дно, выискивая свободное место. Хотя поймать и убить даже ту саму акулу с «редким» рангом не так уж и сложно, всего лишь следует к ней присосаться, после чего оплести щупальцами, и можно приступать к трапезе.  
«Эх, хорошо, что тут никого нет...» — аурное зрение в воде ночью лучше вообще не отключать, а то это чревато огромным количеством проблем, которые могут выползти из-под слоя песка на дне и попытаться сожрать.  
Несколько минут, и вот уже получилось оказаться на глубине пары метров под поверхностью дна и даже каким-то образом придать слизи свойства строительного материала, за что даже была получена новая способность.

 

**Создание строительной слизи. Любой уважающий себя тентакль должен уметь построить себе логово, так же как и любой зерг должен создавать для себя достойное место жизни. И пускай различия меж ними есть, но ведь это не главное!..  
Вы можете создавать строительную слизь, с помощью которой создание вашего логова станет намного легче. Да и вообще из неё вы можете строить, что душе будет угодно.  
Чем выше уровень этой способности, тем более прочной становится слизь.  
Использование этой способности потребляет энергию.**

 

Потратив почти десять тысяч единиц энергии и несколько часов только на это и все же создав вокруг тела довольно крупный кокон, из которого удалось даже всю воду выдавить, только непонятно откуда в таком случае взялось достаточное количество воздуха, но об этом сейчас все же лучше не думать.  
К счастью, способность в таких условиях прокачивалась достаточно быстро, и это вызывало подозрения. Все же более двух сотен уровней за столь короткий промежуток времени намекали на то, что все не так и просто. Но сейчас надо бы потратить всю имеющуюся энергию, а также большую часть массы на эволюцию, а после засесть в медитацию, пока будет изучаться справочник.

«Надо признать, что в этом мире что-либо заставить себя сделать намного легче, чем в том...» — немного страшно представить, как бы сложилась жизнь там, если бы все получалось с такой легкостью.  
Но сейчас это было не так важно, поскольку самым главным было восстановление энергии, а значит, все надо кинуть не в интеллект, а в мудрость, правда, все равно больше чем двадцать одно очко туда не закинешь, просто не хватает биомассы, да и энергии не было для её создания!  
«Пока буду занят изучением справочника, надо будет прокачивать медитацию...» — решение было принято и приведено в исполнение тут же. Хорошо хоть до этого пришла мысль избавиться от содержимого инвентаря, иначе бы получился очень интересный эксперимент, о вреде излишнего количества предметов в слишком маленьком пространстве.  
По телу прокатилась волна изменений, и огромная туша начала усыхать на глазах. Надо признать, что и ощущения были не самыми приятными от подобного, но все же не так плохо, как было в самом начале.  
— Пора наконец узнать, во что же я вляпался...

 

_**Двадцать четыре часа спустя** _

Как оказалось, в справочнике было все! Буквально все, что необходимо знать. Даже вспомнились времена молодости, когда дядя Миша все так же разжевывал и заставлял осознавать кучку обалдуев. Ностальгией повеяло немного.

Система в целом представляет собой дело о 3х "И": Испытатели, Исполнители и Искатели.  
К сожалению, информации о самой системе было катастрофически мало. Конкретной информации, не относящейся к тому, что надо знать низшему звену. Но кое-что все же узнать удалось.  
Все это было сделано, чтобы предотвратить возможное повторение крупных проблем, что когда-то в прошлом случились во вселенной.

**Искатели** — это те разумные, что уже отслужили свой контракт на божественные сущности и теперь иногда выполняют для них какую-нибудь работу. Некоторые из них уже давно поднялись на божественный уровень и теперь прикладывают свои усилия к работе системы и всем, что с ней связано.  
Названы они так в первую очередь по той причине, что ищут, чем бы себя развлечь, а так же интересные проблемы, во всем бесконечном множестве миров.

**Исполнители** — люди, каким-то образом заключившие контракт с божественной сущностью, и теперь оказались подключены к системе. А ведь есть и те, кого таким подарком не обрадовали.  
По сути своей они бесправные рабы, которыми повелевают боги. Отсюда и название категории. Что бог скажет, то они и будут делать, получая за хорошую работу награды, а за плохую могут и огрести.  
Но, как только их временное рабство заканчивается, выжившие становятся Искателями.

**Испытатели** — самая странная категория. Судя по той информации, что была предоставлена, это какой-то выверт самой системы, необходимый для испытания новых возможностей. Иначе говоря, кто-то из богов захотел для себя новое развлечение, или еще что-то, ну, и намудрил, в результате чего появились Испытатели.  
Официально контракта Испытатели на богов не подписывают и потому работают исключительно на систему, которая обладает псевдо-разумом. Во всяком случае, в это хочется верить.  
К несчастью, развитие в таких условиях строго ограничено Системой, которая сама по себе тестирует новые возможности. Черт возьми, да даже ход эволюции некоторых навыков напрямую зависит от Системы!  
Единственный, кто имеет хоть какую-то власть в Системе, — это Администратор. И если не выполнять заданий, которые генерирует сама Система, а не какой-либо бог, то можно очень сильно попасть, ведь все хотят на такое укромное место. Естественно, кроме искателей.  
По завершении же испытания нового кусочка системы разумному предоставляется выбор: работать с Системой дальше или же стать искателем. Но об этом лучше не думать сейчас, ведь до того момента надо еще и дожить.  
Единственным минусом во всем этом является то, что попытка, чтобы все проверить всего одна, если не справишься, ждут неприятности. Хотя есть и те, у кого попыток больше, но там и своеобразные условия жизни, куда более странные, чем жизнь в теле непонятной химеры.

В остальном же система больше похожа на какую-то игру, с очень сильным искусственным интеллектом. О подобном даже доводилось как-то слышать, незадолго до начала всего этого бедлама, но там молодые говорили явно не об этом. И эта игра со своими правилами, которые ради своего же блага лучше выполнять.

 

*******

После того как удалось заползти в справочник, в котором ясно показывали место в жизни слишком умным и наглым, система обрадовала тем, что была найдена ошибка и список заданий ушел в перезагрузку, а заодно с ним еще и способности начали пересчитывать. В награду досталось десять единиц силы, что очень даже неплохо, поскольку её все равно надо будет прокачивать, а тратить на это десять очков способностей, а также центнер биомассы как-то желания особого не было.  
К счастью, удалось разобраться и с причинами такой странной и непонятной прокачки. Все оказалось до банального просто: у каждого испытателя прокачка ускорена в три раза. Неслабый такой бонус, согласитесь.  
«Пусть твоя следующая жизнь, дядя Миша, будет лучше предыдущей...»  
А ведь если бы не этот крайне хитрый и жестокий мужик, он бы уже давно кормил червей, да и так бы не научился нормально думать.

_**Системное сообщение: Вы благословили душу.** _

_**Системное сообщение: Осталось три благословения или проклятья.** _

_**Системное сообщение: Чтобы иметь больше возможностей для благословений или проклятий, станьте богом или высшим жрецом одного из богов.** _

«Кхм... надо всегда помнить, что тебя могут услышать...» — да, в справочнике была информация и об этом!  
Выходит крайне странная ситуация, но не сказать, что она плохая, как и то, что система влияет на сознание, меняя его под нужды тела. Узнай об этом в первый день, ужаса и ругани было бы много, а а из-за того что не удалось бы проследить за мыслями и фразами, могли бы отправить в места, где могут осуществить вещи намного страшнее, чем просто мягкое изменение личности под нужды тела.  
Хотя, возможно, только возможно, причиной относительного спокойствия является что-то, о чем нигде не сообщили. Но теперь осталось дождаться новой системы заданий, которая и объяснит, что же надо делать, а также дальнейший путь развития, ведь при попытке выяснить, во что можно дальше развиваться, выскочила очередная ошибка. Одно хорошо, что за нахождение каждой ошибки система выдает бонусы, в этот раз бонусом стало двадцать очков в живучесть.

Стала еще очень интересная информация об аукционе, на котором можно приобрести все, абсолютно все! Да даже гребаную вторую Звезду Смерти, причем полностью достроенную и на более мощном реакторе. Правда, цена её уходит в такие дали, что становится как-то печально. Можно также и Звездную Кузницу приобрести, но она стоит в два раза больше, чем эта мечта Палпатина. Наверное проще в сам мир Звездных Войн перенестись, и все это спереть, чем накопить такие суммы.  
Приобрести людей на этом аукционе? Так-то оно можно, а вот на деле нельзя. Эта функция заблокирована нынешним миром, а так можно извращаться в любую сторону! Хочешь себе какого-нибудь сильного мага или создание? Заплати и получи. Хочешь еще что-то к своей новой покупке? Да милости просим, любой каприз за ваши деньги. В данном случае энергию Веры или просто Энергию, которой надо в десять раз больше, чем Веры.  
На этом аукционе можно извращаться так, как только пожелаешь. Любое мировоззрение, любые способности и разумные, им даже пол могут поменять или создать новое тело. Подобное немного пугает в первую очередь по той простой причине, что теперь, зная обо всем этом, осознаешь, что и самому можно было оказаться на этом аукционе.  
Что же касается всего остального... то про это лучше даже не думать, поскольку достать можно действительно все! Мифрил? Заплати и получи. Адамантий? За небольшую доплату можно даже скелет Росомахи в личное пользование получить. Прямо в собственное тело, и без его способности к регенерации.  
Вкладка, которая была доступна до этого, и касалась способностей, оказалась перенесена в иную графу, а также значительно расширена, за что систему можно и даже нужно поблагодарить, поскольку теперь стало намного удобнее понимать, что же можно делать с собственным телом и как его улучшать. На практике оказалось, что улучшать можно, как хочешь, главное, чтобы это не шло вразрез с основным заданием как Испытателя.

Еще на работе, когда удавалось поговорить с молодыми парнями, которые играли в "StarCraft II" и постоянно спорили о том, кто же в игре лучшая из рас, удалось вычленить самые крохи, но сейчас они вспоминались и ложились на название расы, а также возможности развития, которые пока что заблокированы.  
В этом отношении, к сожалению, узнать все не получилось, но даже того, до чего удалось добраться, хватало для осознания, что что-то тут не так. Зерги достаточно быстро развиваются в игре, но здесь что-то явно не так по той простой причине, что развитие хотя и идет быстро, никакого заражения людей не было, да и это маленькое тщедушное тельце не похоже на те личинки, что были в игре, во всяком случае, в первой её части.  
Из этого следует, что ситуация куда хуже, чем могло показаться изначально, ведь одно дело — когда выступаешь в роли инопланетного захватчика, а другое — когда выступаешь в роли непонятной химеры с неясным будущим.

«Тьфу... Эх, хорошо хоть имя выбрал...»  
В справочнике ясно сказали, что чем дольше нет имени, тем больше это влияет как на личность, так и на душу в целом, и описанный результат очень плохой.  
Поскольку оказаться на многие тысячи лет в чистилище, пока душа не очистится до своего первоначального состояния, а после вновь в круг перерождения с самого ноля, нет никакого желания.  
— Что же, я выбрал себе имя!.. — Вся пафосность момента была убита дрожащим телом, которое все так же не издавало ни звука. Новое имя удалось вытащить из этой девчонки Оливии. Что точно оно означает, или кого касается, так выяснить и не удалось, но это было что-то зловещее. Такой непонятной химере подходит отлично. — Имя мне Эрберан...

_**Системное сообщение: Поздравляем с самонаречением...** _


	9. Глава 8

К несчастью, выбираться из созданного кокона нельзя до тех пор, пока не удастся создать хоть что-то, что позволит быстрее плавать, иначе можно легко стать добычей какой-нибудь особо наглой рыбины, чего очень бы не хотелось. Если та заглотит целиком, глупой рыбе действительно не повезет, но вот если это будет не так и тело просто порвут на части, то можно и погибнуть, чего делать совсем не хочется. И основная проблема этого варианта заключается в том, что управлять всеми кусочками плоти одновременно невозможно, и потому был шанс того, что их всех успеют сожрать и переварить.   
«Тц... жаль, что все надо делать наугад... — хорошо хоть из разговоров с молодыми парнями удалось узнать, что зерги хорошо умеют эволюционировать. Так что, может быть, и здесь так повезет, в результате чего какой-нибудь механизм все же был вшит системой. — Одно хорошо — счетчик ремонта заданий подойдет к концу».  
К несчастью, без хоть какой-то способности к изменению ничего не получится, и придется долго и нудно выбираться на берег, а ведь так хотелось немного изменить тело, чтобы была возможность быстрее плавать. Как-то же удалось внутри тела создать еще целую тьму подобий щупалец или язычков. 

 

_**Двадцать четыре часа спустя** _

Пускай это было безумно долго, но все же получилось!  
«Тц... как бы возраст мне назад не откатили...»   
С одной стороны, это было бы даже хорошо, да вот только подобное несет кучу проблем в виде шила в жопе, которое зовет на приключения, а также зачастую отрубает логику ко всем чертям.  
Впрочем, двое суток без движения не прошли даром, и удалось существенно продвинуться вперед. Не только немного набрать массы, ведь теперь эта тушка весила целых семь килограмм, но также поднакопить энергии и заодно прокачать навык медитации до сто тридцать пятого уровня. Но все это фигня, поскольку удалось добыть навык, который относится к расовым, — «Биоинженерия»! Точнее, не добыть, а самостоятельно раскрыть.

 

__**Биоинженерия — способность управлять не просто развитием, а самим естеством существа! Вы можете влиять на его эссенцию, тем самым не просто изменяя, а творя новое!  
Для внедрения новой эссенции в эссенцию другого существа её для начала следует добыть.   
На изменение эссенции существа тратится энергия.  
В ограниченной форме можете менять свое тело.**   


Жаль только, что эссенцией можно будет управлять, да и собирать только после прохождения эволюции.  
С помощью этого навыка удалось создать небольшие отростки, которые больше всего похожи на маленькие волоски, зато их удалось создать по всему телу. Конечно, придется научиться с их помощью двигаться, но это будет всяко быстрее, чем пытаться грести щупальцами, которые в любой момент могут откусить.  
К несчастью, хоть тело и изменяется, но масса-то остается прежней, из-за чего сейчас один безумный боевой колобок больше похож на розовое волосатое нечто с щупальцами. К сожалению, непонятно как, но удается видеть все тело сразу, и выглядит это довольно страшно.   
Впрочем, все изменения удалось закончить довольно быстро, и это даже хорошо, поскольку системный таймер показал значение «ноль» и список заданий обновился. От этого стало как-то грустно, поскольку мозг не может понять, какая херня получится в результате.

***

_**Список заданий:** _

_**1) Великая охота:** _

_**В этом мире у вас появился страшный враг, которого действительно следует бояться. Но великая цель требует того, чтобы в сердце страха не было, а разум был кристально чист!** _

__**Цель: Уничтожить адскую кошку!  
Награда: +30 уровней к навыку «Толстая кожа», +20 очков к «Живучести»; Расовый навык «Создание кокона»;  
Дополнительная цель: Уничтожить килика до эволюции;  
Награда: Чистая эссенция усиленного килика.**

_**Штраф за провал: Ваша смерть и посещение чистилища.** _

***

Если не гоняться за дополнительной целью, то провалить это задание будет очень сложно. Учитывая все обстоятельства, таких тупых подчиненных, да еще и неудачников, никто держать не хочет.

***

_**2) Эволюция:** _

_**Ничто не стоит на месте, а ваши гены просто требуют бесконечного развития! Нельзя застревать на чем-то одном. Эволюция — вот ключ к вашему лучшему будущему!** _

__**Цель: Перейти на следующий этап развития в течение ближайших двадцати дней;  
Условия для эволюции: Сумма характеристик должна быть равна или же превышать тысячу единиц; вес должен быть равен или же превышать триста килограмм; количество щупалец должно быть равно или же превышать пятнадцать;  
Награда: Три уникальных создания, которые положат начало вашей Империи.**

_**Дополнительная цель: Сумма характеристик должна быть равна или же превышать полторы тысячи единиц; вес должен превышать полтонны; количество щупалец должно превышать либо же равно двадцати;  
Награда: Расовый навык «Псионика».** _

_**Штраф за провал: Ближайшую тысячу лет вы проведете в этом обличии; деградация личности.** _

***

С одной стороны, вроде бы все хорошо, да только возникает вопрос: каким образом тентакль будет создавать империю! Даже не Рой или что-то подобное, а именно империю! С навыком биоинженерия все выглядит очень печально.  
Впрочем, все это еще цветочки по сравнению с третьим заданием! От одного названия становилось сразу же понятно, что будет дальше и что надо сделать. Хорошо еще, что в открывшейся цепочке сейчас видно только первое задание первой главы, да только её название и описание как-то уж больно сильно напрягали!

***

_**3) Историческая кампания:** _

_**У каждого мира есть своя история, она протекает в том русле, которое для себя избрал мир, но даже так изменения не остановить. Мир может сопротивляться им, но только Личность, жаждущая большего, чем ей уготовано, должна быть сильна, чтобы сбросить ненавистные оковы.  
Однако есть и те, кто самим своим существованием может изменить историю мира. У вас есть великая цель, у вас есть шанс! Измените историю этого мира!** _

__

_**Глава 1: Захват Острова:** _

_**Все великие начинали с чего-то малого, то же самое предстоит сделать и вам!  
Что может быть проще, чем захват острова для существа ваших возможностей?** _

__

_**Задание 1-е: Создание поселения.** _

_**Чтобы добиться великой цели по изменению истории мира, нужно приложить немыслимые усилия. Но первый шаг всегда легче, чем последующие!.. Ради будущего, которое предстоит изменить, вам предстоит заложить первое поселение.** _

__**Цель: В течение пяти лет после эволюции создать малое поселение.  
Условия для выполнения: Строительство двадцати жилых домов; дом старосты; зал собраний; содержать сто жителей; домик Знахарки; амбар; склад.  
Награда: «???»**

_**Дополнительная цель: За этот же срок построить среднее поселение.  
Условия для выполнения: Построить сто жилых домов или более; дом старосты; зал собраний; кузница; библиотека; лесопилка; амбар; склад; дом исцеления; храм, посвященный вам; тысяча или более жителей поселения.  
Награда: «???»** _

_**Штраф за провал: Квест на спасение вашей жизни. Вам все придется начинать сначала.** _

__

_**Задание 2-е: Захват поселения.** _

_**Для начала следует выполнить первое задание.** _

***

БУХ, БУХ, БАХ, БАЦ, ХРУСТЬ!..  
Тонкая стенка убежища не выдержала подобного издевательства и хрустнула, из-за чего в небольшой кокон тут же полилась вода.  
Как же хотелось сейчас высказаться от души и поинтересоваться, за какие такие грехи подобное издевательство?! Да только почти тут же все эти самые грехи наверняка предстанут перед глазами. Это какой-то пиздец! Система из РПГ, причем старых, хотя и довольно забавная, но именно эта самая система хотела превратить все в гребаную стратегию!  
— Проклятье... — стон вырвался сам собой, из-за чего тело опять начало содрогаться. — Иди в жопу!.. — Какой-то непонятный краб, что смог закопаться на глубину в несколько метров, пролез через малую щель в убежище и тут же попробовал съесть Испытателя. Не получилось — он сам был съеден. — Проклятье, видимо, Леха был прав, и мы все слишком согрешили... — Эрберан еще несколько раз приложился воображаемым лбом о стенку кокона, из-за чего тот полностью разрушился и его погребло под песком.  
Знаете, иногда, бывает, возникает ощущение, что хуже уже не будет, и жизнь тут же пытается всех в этом переубедить; так же случилось и на этот раз. Короткое оповещение системы — и новое задание.

***

_**4) Расовая кампания:** _

_**Все жаждут большего! Это заложено самим мирозданием, ведь только движение вперед не позволяет застыть на месте. Только двигаясь вперед, можно добиться большего, чем было уготовано изначально.  
Это предназначено всем, не только каждому отдельному разумному, но и расам в целом. И пускай вы как первый представитель своей расы находитесь в самом начале своего пути, но ни за что не должны останавливаться! Двигайтесь вперед и покажите самому Мирозданию, что ваше появление не глупая шутка богов!** _

__

_**Глава 1: Создание Улья:** _

_**Ни одно уважающее себя существо не может обходиться без дома, вам же всего лишь надо его построить.** _

__

_**Задание 1-е: Заложить основы.** _

_**Со временем все развивается, но начинается все с малого. Ради будущего развития вам надо заложить основу, на которой и будет зиждиться будущий дом.** _

_**Цель: Заложить основу, благодаря которой в будущем будет возможно развитие.  
Условия для выполнения: Расчистить местность под будущее строительство; создание «Омута рождения»; Инкубационной палаты; «Подпитывающей» палаты; создание сотни рабочих; создание матери стаи.  
Награда: Усиление вашей эссенции.** _

***

Все, это финал. Как там говорили эти сопляки? Остановите этот мир, я сойду...

_**Системное сообщение: Вы желаете сменить мир? Нет/Нет конечно!.** _

«Спокойно, Эрберан, спокойно!.. — отчасти возникало желание убиться. Да только вот проблем будет намного больше, чем можно даже предположить, а желания испытать на собственной шкуре пламя чистилища нет от слова „совсем“. — Хорошо хоть повезло оказаться в этом извращенном подобии не поймешь чего, а не в какой-нибудь порнушке на месте главной звезды! Или того хуже — в какой-нибудь хентайной фигне с девочками-волшебницами и тентаклями, на месте этих самых девочек-волшебниц...»  
Да... если взглянуть на ситуацию под таким углом, то сразу же становилось как-то легче, и даже мысли о самоубийстве начали отступать. Впрочем, надо решать проблемы по мере их появления, а сейчас надо всего лишь за двадцать дней совершить невозможное и отожраться до непомерных размеров. И это если забыть про дополнительное условие.  
Сколько там надо в сумме иметь очков характеристик для дополнительного задания? Полторы тысячи? Угу, то есть чуть меньше чем в шесть раз больше, чем есть сейчас! Да даже если каким-то неведомым образом удастся набрать пять сотен очков характеристик для основы, прокачивая уровни, то вот еще пять сотен откуда взять?   
Просто для справки: если кто забыл... характеристики прокачиваются только за счет биомассы! А покупка и использование одного свободного очка стоит пятьдесят килограмм этого столь необходимого для хорошей жизни ресурса. Хорошо хоть все это надо набирать не энергией! Серьезно, в подобные моменты начинаешь ощущать себя корейцем...  
«Нет, мне действительно интересно, где я вам найду почти девяносто, или сколько там приблизительно надо, тонн мяса, чтобы выполнить все условия?..» — хотя... учитывая, сколько живности водилось в океане, может быть, и удастся это сделать, хотя и будет очень тяжело.

_**Системное сообщение: Описания некоторых способностей были изменены. Условия использования способностей были изменены. Для просмотра изменений...** _

«Иди в пень!..»   
Способностей и так мало, так что проверять, что там было изменено, сейчас бесполезно. Может быть, через несколько дней, когда в этом появится реальная необходимость. Сейчас же самое главное заключалось в том, что надо начинать двигаться, иначе проблем это может принести просто уйму.

Учиться заново двигаться было крайне тяжело и необычно, зато так плыть и правда было намного быстрее, чем в обычных условиях! Эх, не зря все же фильмы про тех огромных земляных червей в юности смотрели все вместе. Сейчас вот, как оказалось, эти воспоминания пригодились. Конечно, двигаться одновременно всеми маленькими волосками было необычайно трудно, но результаты, что называется, были налицо.  
Теперь уворачиваться от мерзких созданий, которые все норовили съесть неожиданного гостя, было намного проще. А ведь всего пару дней назад даже не было возможности, чтобы хоть как-то минимизировать урон, а тут не просто получалось уворачиваться, но даже и нападать, притягивая к себе слишком наглых охотников!  
«Это будет долго...» — осталось надеяться, что получится вплыть в косяк рыбы, а также каким-то образом изменять тело прямо в движении. 

 

_**Спустя пятнадцать дней** _

«Если бы мне кто-нибудь в прошлом мире рассказал, что в океане можно всего за пару недель увеличить собственную массу на несколько тонн, пускай и всего на пару тройку часов, я бы набил ему морду...» — Эрберан медленно дрейфовал в нескольких километрах от острова на глубине в сотню метров. Только вот и спустить пришлось почти все накопленное ради развития.  
Как оказалось, прокормиться в океане намного проще, чем на суше. Там пришлось долгое время выслеживать животное, а после на него нападать и долго поглощать, здесь же все намного проще! Да, не обошлось без неприятностей, все же опасных тварей достаточно, и одна из самых опасных — это Твалон, акула «Редкого» ранга. Большая, быстрая и хитрая. И обладает поистине чудовищной хваткой! Шутка ли, но эта тварь умудрилась перекусить не только это гораздо более крепкое, нежели человеческое, тело, но также и добычу в виде какого-то большого ската с костяным панцирем, который даже не сразу удалось проплавить! А ведь любая рыба до этого поглощалась за считанные секунды.  
Но этой акуле не повезло, и она даже далеко уплыть не успела. Благо, что напала она возле дна и откушенные щупальца не были потеряны. Всего один удар уже из её пасти, пробивший мозг, и акула мертва, а после уже начался долгий процесс её поглощения.   
Также были пойманы еще несколько этих и более мелких акул, которых ловить было одно удовольствие! Группируешься, оказываешься в глотке, пробиваешь голову, начинаешь поглощение.  
«Наверное всякие умники называли бы меня читером...» — подобные мысли вызывали усмешку, ведь жизнь по своему определению несправедлива и равенства в ней нет.   
Изменений было много, просто непозволительно много! И все благодаря тому, что косяки самых простых не хищных рыб не особо сильно боялись странного создания, а хищники, наоборот, пытались сожрать. Как итог — дармовая кормежка, которая буквально сама вплывает в щупальца, почти тут же поглощаясь!  
«Это даже немного забавно, поскольку только теперь начинаешь осознавать, какой же опасной тварью являешься на самом деле...»   
Впереди уже была видна большая туша кита, который стал следующей целью.  
Оказывается, киты здесь плавали достаточно часто, да и не только они; об этом удалось узнать благодаря чертовой акуле, которая, словно что-то почувствовав, свернула с пути, и удалось зацепиться ей только за хвост. Та же решила скинуть неожиданного гостя, сильно ускорившись. Её это, конечно, не спасло, зато она отплыла на несколько километров от острова, куда ранее было страшно соваться.  
Но здесь пищи было еще больше, чем рядом с берегом. Впрочем, как оказалось, по плану надо было поймать вовсе не девяносто тонн пищи, а много меньше, ведь уже сейчас выполнены все условия для эволюции! Осталось только набрать необходимую массу да немного прокачаться для дополнительного задания, ведь сейчас пока что немного не хватало.  
Хотя при нынешнем виде будет очень сложно охотиться за девушками, точнее, пока что было непонятно, насколько же эффективно их можно будет пользовать. Ведь сейчас все тело при массе чуть более двух сотен килограмм больше напоминало какую-то медузу с двадцатью большими щупальцами и кучей очень маленьких.   
Все же биоинженерия действительно опасна, особенно если в дело вступает такое непонятное существо. Те самые маленькие волоски, с помощью которых удавалось достаточно быстро плавать, пришлось немного видоизменить, в результате получили что-то похожее на щупальца у медуз. И если в воде ими еще можно хоть как-то пользоваться, то вот уже на суше подобное будет невозможно, поскольку на определенном отдалении от тела контроль над дополнительными конечностями оказывается утерян. 

Итогом двухнедельной охоты стало сожрано чуть более двадцати двух тонн морепродуктов. А это просто сраная туча энергии и мяса! Даже не хотелось возвращаться на сушу, но, учитывая все задания, выбора не оставалось.  
Четыреста семьдесят девять уровней за пятнадцать дней! Спасибо акулам Твалон! И сейчас как финальный итог всего этого ужаса — охота на кита! Если уж все делать, так с размахом!  
Правда, основная причина заключалась в том, что без мяса этого гиганта хрен удастся завершить все преобразования! Вернее, шансы вполне себе очень даже ничего, да вот только была маленькая такая проблема: осталось слишком мало времени на то, чтобы прокачаться, а тут столько свободного мяса! А ведь на излишках энергии можно будет и дальше прокачиваться. Особенно это было бы хорошо с навыками, подобными «Толстой коже» и неожиданно появившейся «Физической сопротивляемости». Вот уж точно без чего было не обойтись! Поскольку первый навык оказался не так эффективен, как предполагалось ранее, а польза второго видна уже сейчас! Конечно, итоговый вариант будет немного не таким, каким хотелось бы его видеть, но даже так уменьшение урона на пять процентов всего за сотню уровней — это очень даже хорошо!

«Даже интересно, на что потом пойдут все эти свободные очки?.. Ведь не может же быть так, что даже после такой усердной прокачки, имея в своем запасе их еще более полутора тысяч то, что будет, если пустить все в развитие?..» — подобная мысль и правда не давала покоя, поскольку условия действительно какие-то уж больно сказочные, особенно если смотреть на обычных людей, которые при сравнении выглядят и правда жалко.  
Но опять же, вспоминая все, что удалось узнать за это время, а также осознать и заодно вспомнить, то пришлось признать, что сейчас действительно все тестировалось. Еще по опыту жизни в бытность человеком во время тестирования можно было найти просто тьму ошибок, вот и сейчас, судя по всему, сообщается далеко не обо всем том, что удалось найти, позже, без сомнений, все будет поправлено.  
Взять хотя бы количество очков навыков, которые выдаются за уровень, а также увеличенную скорость прокачки, без которой даже при сильном приближении не удалось бы достичь такого. Наверняка позже все будет приведено к более реальным значениям, а сейчас просто происходит тестирование всего. И это не говоря уже о том, что навык «Псионика» банальнейшим образом заблокирован! Хотя он, как удалось вспомнить, учитывая наличие генов зергов, должен был проявиться почти сразу же, но такого не случилось.  
«Да и, учитывая все условия, начинаешь задумываться о том: а к чему же вообще все это ведет...»   
Вряд ли боги таким образом создают для себя новые тела, это ведь для них просто бессмысленно. Значит, тестируется это для совершенно других условий.  
Первое, что приходит на ум, — создание для вторжения. Но опять же слишком много ограничений, а учитывая все способности тех самых зергов из игры и того, что удалось узнать при разговорах с молодыми парнями, получается, что изначальный потенциал был почти полностью уничтожен. А ведь зерги подходят для уничтожения миров лучше, чем кто-либо еще! Развиваются быстро, отравляют и заражают поверхность...  
«Стоп, а что, если...» — но поразмышлять об этом было уже не дано. 

Иногда возникает ощущение, что что-то идет не так. Об этом, можно сказать, благим матом орет интуиция, или же жопа начинает чихать от грядущих проблем. Но вот когда эти самые неприятности оказываются почти перед глазами...  
«Бля-я-я-я... — к сожалению, навык „Познание“ работает не слишком далеко, и потому узнать о реальной силе будущей добычи получилось очень поздно. — Пора сваливать...»  
А ведь первоначальный план был таким хорошим: спускаешься на достаточную глубину, ожидаешь беспечного кита, цепляешься к нему и быстренько убиваешь! Да вот только была одна проблемка! Никогда не стоит забывать о том, что некоторые животные могут быть еще и хищниками! Ранга «Древний», да еще и с таким количеством жизней, помимо размера, что впору заказывать деревянный ящик.   
Четыре глаза, позволявшие заметить цель намного раньше, чем об этом можно было бы подумать. Тело примерно метров тридцать длинной, которое на удивление, оказывается, может очень, нет, не так, ОЧЕНЬ быстро плавать. И это если забыть про более чем пять миллионов очков жизней! Ах да, еще громадная полная зубов пасть, как же можно было забыть про неё? Наверное, основной причиной было небольшое ядовито-зеленое свечение на носу у монстра!  
«СУ-У-У-КА-А-А-А... — к счастью, за последнее время удалось научиться быстро изменять собственное тело, но даже так это не спасло от попадания неизвестно чего по телу! — Проклятье, да что это за монстр?..»

_**Системное сообщение: Вы отравлены. Действие яда...** _

Отвлекаться на подобное не было времени, и это не говоря уже о том, что все тело содрогалось от жуткой боли, от которой было не избавиться! Да даже тот факт, что у каждого килограмма получившейся биомассы запас жизней сейчас равен тысячи, от участи медленной смерти не спасал. Этот неизвестный ужас слишком сильно зацепил тело, да еще и в момент трансформации, из-за чего ядом оказалось поражено более половины бедного боевого колобка. Хорошо хоть по касательной, иначе бы на месте убил.   
«Да свали в туман!..»   
К счастью, техника, придуманная в первые дни под водой, показала свою эффективность.  
Сейчас, разом превратившись в длинную сардельку с двадцатью щупальцами и вырастив на теле кучу волосков, удалось достаточно шустро удрать от твари в сторону берега! Да ради ускорения пришлось даже всплыть! Наверное, комичная картинка получилась. Но ведь не это главное, а то, что кит продолжал преследовать! Как такая громадная тварь, у которой вес должен был давно перевалить за десяток-другой тонн, продолжал преследовать свою цель с такой большой скоростью, оставалос загадкой.

 

_**Пятнадцать минут спустя** _

«Блять! Других слов просто нет... — к сожалению, из-за изменения личности сильнее всего пострадала память в тех районах, которые отвечали за все матерные конструкции, удавшиеся за жизнь собрать. И потому из-за этого других слов действительно не было. Или почти не было. — Да чтоб этот выкормыш обдолбанной старухи и сломанного велосипедного сидения повстречался с божественным пидорасом и тот залюбил его до смерти!..»

_**Системное сообщение: Проклятие успешно наложено. В случае гибели цели от проклятья вы не получите опыта.** _

«Эм... тьфу!.. В который раз забываю, что даже мысль здесь может быть услышана...»   
Хорошо хоть кит не стал преследовать рядом с берегом, где кишело достаточное количество опасных тварей, хотя несколько тех опасных зеленых лучей и проходили рядом с телом. Все же хорошо иметь круговое зрение.   
За время этих безумных догонялок удалось понять тот факт, что замахиваться на кого-то настолько выше своего ранга не самая умная мысль, особенно обладавшего такими большими размерами и неустановленными характеристиками. Ведь после перерасчета некоторых навыков, которые теперь, судя по всему, адекватно стали действовать, не прокачав до необходимого порога навык, нельзя даже и рассчитывать получить всю интересующую информацию, и это уже не говоря о твари на пару рангов выше.   
«Эх, теперь не позаниматься ловлей рыбы в промышленных масштабах... — и пускай так удалось поймать всего один косяк, да и то сожрать весь не получилось, но пользы с него было очень много. — Если бы не запасы энергии, то еще пришлось бы и потерянную массу восстанавливать...»  
Пожалуй, единственное, что грело сердце, было «Сопротивление ядам», которое получило сразу же семидесятый уровень. Хотя, учитывая тот факт, что суммарный урон телу составил более ста пятидесяти тысяч, и это только от действий этого яда, страшно подумать о том, что же было бы, пройди луч сквозь тело.   
«Тц... сезон у них, что ли?..»  
Нет, вернуться на место, конечно же, можно было бы и попробовать, но рядом с берегом как-то спокойнее, даже учитывая особо наглых акул. Да и за прошедшую пару дней до этой идиотской охоты удалось заметить никак не меньше пары сотен этих тварей рядом с островом. Так что лучше сейчас туда не соваться.

 

_**Спустя два дня** _

«А теперь на берег!..» — Оставаться в воде стало смертельно опасно!  
Судя по всему, сейчас то самое время года, когда начинается миграция некоторых особо опасных тварей, и это не говоря уже про мелких тварюшек, что в своей сути похожи на пираний. Только живут в океане и охотятся косяком никак не меньше чем в пару сотен особей. Их в воде стало действительно много, а вот обычной рыбы почти не осталось — всю сожрали.   
Да за эту пару дней даже «Толстая кожа» раскачалась на две с лишним сотни уровней и наконец начала приносить пользу! Эти мелкие рыбки стали прокусывать кожу не с первого укуса, как это было ранее, а со второго, но при их количестве, а также неспособности их всех убить разом это стало действительно проблемой. Даже тот фокус с подобием медузе никак не помог, только чудом добравшись до берега, удалось уйти на своих, хотя и изрядно пожранным.   
«Хорошо хоть все, что осталось сделать, — это вновь набрать массу...»   
Чего стоило набрать необходимое количество мяса для развития, в таких условиях лучше даже не вспоминать.   
Но на берегу пришлось все же потратить почти пять минут, избавляясь от ненавистных тварей, что так и не пожелали отцепиться. Даже немного интересно: они так всех могут сожрать? Хотя в это что-то не верилось, поскольку приплыли они из океана по большей части, а значит, наверное, должны будут покинуть эти тихие места.  
«А ведь интересно тварь называется — Рехек... Вроде и слабая, а проблем может доставить просто уйму...» — хотя об этом можно было подумать и потом, ведь времени на то, чтобы все выполнить, осталось не очень и много.

После осмотра оказалось, что пускай берег все еще принадлежал тому же самому острову, с которого и началось путешествие на просторах океана, однако он был совершенно не тем же самым, где надо было выползать на сушу. По сути, место-то то самое, да немножечко далёко.   
Да, тут также была хорошая такая деревушка, даже на вид поболее, чем предыдущая, да и защиты на ней почти не было, во всяком случае, эта тоненькая даже на вид плёночка вокруг селения вряд ли смогла бы удержать кого-то опаснее крыс и кротов. Она никак не могла сравниться с тем щитом, что был в деревушке Оливии.   
Вспомнить имя рабыни было сложно, но именно эта девчонка потом будет помогать приводить других девушек, и потому при построении планов пришлось её учитывать. Все же, с одной стороны, можно всех и наловить, но в этом случае люди испугаются и могут попытаться убежать, что у них вполне может и выйти; а с другой — если они сами придут в подготовленную ловушку.

«Тц... а ведь теперь узнавать, куда теперь надо ползти...»   
Да и привести тело в порядок надо было и даже нарастить вместо волосков подобие чешуек. В качестве защиты они не так хороши, как могли бы быть, но все же это хоть и немного, но могло помочь.

Последующий осмотр как деревни, так и окружающей местности лишь подтвердил уже известное. Это селение было достаточно далеко от опасной зоны, иначе бы тут так бездарно не относились к защите. Людей было раза в два, если не в три, больше, чем в той самой деревушке, и жители не особо волновались о возможных проблемах.   
Мужчин было много, не меньше и стражей. Причем, что примечательно, все мужчины носили с собой меч и как-то не слишком добро посматривали на стражу, которая явно занималась своими делами, а не страдала фигней. Да и самой стражи... Из мыслей и рассказов Оливии удалось узнать, что у них в деревне стражников едва набиралось пять десятков, здесь же их было никак не меньше двух сотен. И это только тех, кого получилось разглядеть с утра.  
Детей также было много, хотя девочек было намного больше, чем мальчиков. Все же это довольно забавный мир, но, учитывая то, что проблем с рождаемостью в нем не было, да и роды пускай и тяжелые, но женщины их переносили почти без последствий, увеличение населения происходило достаточно быстро.

«Надо бы кого-нибудь поймать...» — в планах, конечно же, стояла какая-нибудь девушка, а учитывая количество щупалец, желательно и не одна, да вот беда — нападать средь бела дня прямо у всех на глазах перед городом не самое правильное решение.   
Учитывая запасы энергии, нескольких из них можно было бы даже поработить, но впереди неизвестность, и к эволюции надо подготовиться. А это значит подготовить логово, где можно её провести, причем не слишком глубоко под землей, чтобы это не вызвало проблем, да еще и запастись жертвами. Да, это не так важно, но может в будущем пригодится, ведь в одном из заданий есть цель создать «Инкубационную палату», что бы это ни значило.  
«До крайнего срока чуть меньше трех дней, значит, до места надо будет добраться максимум за день, плюс несколько часов на подготовку, а также... — но движение рядом с берегом, достаточно далеко от деревни, а также еще и в месте, которое не просматривается, прервало спокойное течение мыслей. — Это удачно...»  
На берегу показалась небольшая группа подростков, состоявшая из двух десятков девчонок, семи парней, а также тройки маленьких девочек и одного мальчишки. Вряд ли все из старших уже были совершеннолетними по меркам этого мира, но, если подростки хотят весело повеселиться, когда их это останавливало?  
«Хм... детей в расход сразу или же нет?..»   
В прошлой жизни уже доводилось убивать детей даже не столько из желания или необходимости, сколько из сочувствия, естественно, к себе.   
Да, тогда времена были не самыми лучшими, и многие дети и сами бы загнулись от голода, особенно в те времена, когда не смогли бы кого-нибудь найти. А тут они их разборки еще и видели, так что в ту ночь этот факт решил ситуацию не в пользу мелких.   
«Хотя... может быть, их можно будет как-нибудь использовать?.. — и если с мальчишкой все было понятно, он бесполезен, то вот мелкие девчонки, которые только-только начали превращаться в девушек, могли еще на что-то сгодиться. — Но опять же тут уже их и так намного больше, чем можно...»

Пока же Эрберан рассуждал о том, что в итоге можно получить, некоторые подростки уже успели раздеться, а мелкие даже сунулись в воду, впрочем, тех быстро вытащили оттуда. Несколько рыбешек Рехек, что выпрыгнули следом, ясно намекали на то, что в воду лучше не заходить. Но благодаря тому, что каждая из этих мелких хищниц весила не меньше пары килограмм, глупой рыбе тут же нашли применение на костре, который разожгли на удивление быстро, первоначально несколько раз приложив тех о камни.   
После старшие из подростков также разделись и собрались возле костра, а некоторые даже начали целоваться под возмущение мелких. Старшие на это только смеялись.

«Все же забавное время... Но нельзя допустить, чтобы они перешли к основному действу...»   
Проверить окрестности убедиться в том, что на километр вокруг никого нет, было недолго.   
Как можно подобраться к тем, кто находится на открытой местности? Ну, если эти личности в большинстве своем заняты только собой, то это вполне возможно, хотя и достаточно сложно. Было бы намного легче подобраться к ним с берега, прорыть небольшой тоннель...  
«Стоп, а ведь это идея... — остановить развлечение подростков сразу все равно не получится, только если ломануться к ним на всех парах, но таким образом их скорее можно распугать, чем действительно поймать. К тому же раз можно без проблем реализовать пришедшую в голову мысль, то почему бы этого не сделать? — В фильмах и играх всегда удивляло, как так получается, что у главного героя сразу же все находится рядом, но там все это объяснялось сюжетом. А здесь тогда какая это ситуация?..»  
Пожалуй, единственная причина, почему вообще стоило браться за создание небольшого тоннеля, заключалась в том, что аурному зрению плевать на преграды, ведь в противном случае, даже создав тоннель, еще не факт, что удалось бы его подвести, куда изначально собирался. А так небольшое напряжение и отслеживание ситуации при строительстве, да еще и не таком глобальном, скорее просто прокапывание до места назначения, и вот уже удалось достигнуть заданной точки.  
«Все же три с лишним сотни единиц в силе действительно на что-то влияют. Теперь главное — соизмерять силу на своих жертвах...»   
А для проверки отлично подойдет парочка парней, что так удачно развлекались как раз в тот самый момент с одной из девчонок, взяв её сразу с двух сторон.  
Небольшое усиление, и вот прямо посреди развлекавшихся подростков из земли появилось странное существо, казалось бы, состоявшее из одних только щупалец. Никто еще ничего не смог осознать, как два юноши, даже не заметившие опасности, погрузившись в мир удовольствий с головой, оказались буквально разделены на две части! Хотя, точнее будет сказать, что их тела на уровне груди превратились в мелкие ошметки, чуть ли не обратившись кровавой пылью.   
«Мда... много силы — все-таки очень важно...»   
Но стоять и наблюдать за делом щупалец своих не было времени и потому пришлось тут же сорваться в сторону других парней.  
Девушки в это время тут же кинулись в рассыпную, кроме той, что сейчас каким-то чудом смогла избавиться от одной из половинок трупа, вытащив член изо рта. Что ж, задохнуться ей теперь не грозило, но даже так она уже никуда не сможет убежать, поскольку её тело, кроме одной руки, было скованно строительной слизью.  
Всего несколько мгновений, и на некогда мирном пляже теперь можно было рисовать картину бойни. Огромные показатели силы, а также тот факт, что подростки никак даже близко не дотягивали до опытных воинов даже их физической формой, решили, каким именно образом все будет закончено. Оставшаяся пятерка парней погибла быстро, но их тела были буквально разорваны в клочья, они были слишком мягкие и не смогли сдержать непомерную силу удара.   
«Кхм... на будущее — аккуратнее дергать за голову, — учитывая предыдущий опыт, Эрберан поступил почти так же, когда решил схватить двух девушек за головы. Результат был не самым положительным, поскольку головы бедняжек просто отделились от их тел. Нет, против кого-нибудь более крепкого это бы с легкостью получилось, но вот этот результат... — Да и кидать строительную слизь с такой силой было не самой лучшей идеей... Хотя сейчас надо быстро со всем разобраться!..»  
Как можно поймать множество целей, не имея сетей, да еще если те стремятся от тебя убежать? Нет, обладая качественным превосходством в скорости и силе, это можно сделать, но всегда есть шанс, что кто-то из них погибнет. И это если забыть про еще такой маленький факт, что достаточно близкое селение, в котором из-за криков девчонок уже могут поднимать стражу!  
Так что пришедшую в голову идею захотелось реализовать как можно быстрее. Результат испытаний признан положительным, но лишь отчасти. Да, пойманы были все, но одна из девчонок очень быстро загнулась, о чем прекрасно говорило аурное зрение. Наверное, полностью переломало все ребра, а их осколки проткнули легкие и сердце. Еще одна бедняжка могла похвастаться переломанным позвоночником и так же сейчас очень быстро умирала.  
«Об этом можно будет подумать и позже...» — На суше аурное зрение работало намного дальше, чем под водой, довольно интересный факт, на самом деле, но сейчас главной была именно интуиция, которая сигнализировала о приближающихся неприятностях. 

К несчастью, собрать всех подростков и свалить в туман или хотя бы в воду не получилось, их удалось только сложить горкой, чтобы закинуть в тело, благо сила позволяла протащить в себе даже такое количество целей, да и существенный запас еще был, но не сложилось. Буквально перед тем, как закинуть первое тело, которым по иронии судьбы оказалась одна из мелких девчонок, тело пронзила боль от попадания стрелы.  
— Духи, что это за тварь?.. — Миг — и в тело влетела еще одна стрела.  
Мгновение спустя на пляже появилось несколько десятков стражников, которых почему-то так и не удалось заметить, хотя причина этого тут же дала о себе знать.  
— Потом будем разбираться!..   
Увернуться от нескольких стрел, а также огненного шара, что чуть не поджарил одно из щупалец, было действительно тяжело.   
«Вот и нашлась ахиллесова пята этого навыка... — увернуться от сосульки, которая чуть не пронзила тело, бы еще труднее, этот снаряд летел с еще большей скоростью. — К черту, раз уже все равно заметили...»  
Отсутствие какого-нибудь атакующего навыка, кроме разве что плевка слизью, удручало, но сейчас важно было не это. А почти сотня стражников, которые неведомым образом оказались на берегу!   
«Великолепно...» — оставалось надеяться на то, что эти маги будут не слишком сильно отличаться от того, которого удалось увидеть в ночь попадания в этот мир, а остальные стражи не будут сильно превосходить уже убитую парочку.   
— В кольцо!..   
Еще несколько заклинаний буквально отогнали Эрберана от подростков.  
«Вот ведь дерьмо... — ситуация складывалась действительно отвратительная, поскольку его отогнали от возможных заложников, к страже подтягивалось подкрепление, а в пределах зрения появился еще и третий маг. И это не говоря уже о двух десятках лучников, что только и ждали шанса, пока неведома зверюшка замрет на месте, чтобы выпустить стрелу. — Будем надеяться, что я не совсем тупой...»

Меньше чем за минуту с момента своего появления на берегу стража успела не только обезопасить детей, перед которыми стоял десяток человек с большими прямоугольными щитами, что почти скрывали их тела, а копья смотрели на неведомую тварь, а вообще отрезать все пути к отступлению! Единственный шанс спокойно спастись был лишь в океане.  
И пускай полукруг, который был возведен, дабы не дать твари удрать, не был цельным, но маги и лучники с легкостью подправляли вектор движения новой опасности. А почти одновременные действия мужчин многое говорили об их умениях.

— Аким, что это?.. — Один из магов, самый слабый, спасибо навыку, почти паниковал, но все же делал свое дело.  
— Убьем её и разберемся!.. — Самый старший из тройки, а также самый опасный был уверен в своих силах, да еще и почти тут же закончил использовать какое-то заклинание, которое повисло чем-то вроде магических доспехов на стражах. — Вперед...  
«Хех, ну ничего, я с вами смогу разобраться и сам... — и пускай в первые моменты была опаска, что могла вылиться в панику, сейчас же удалось успокоиться, поскольку сбежать всегда получится, ведь за спиной океан, а значит, можно попробовать сразиться. Да и под землю, если что, можно удрать. — Все же пришло время проверить, чего в действительности стоят мои навыки, прежде чем идти за этой кошкой...»   
В тот же миг несколько стрел вонзились в поднятые для защиты щупальца существа, которое неожиданно замерло и приподнялось на своих щупальцах, став выше людей.   
— Пришло время поиграть!..


	10. Глава 9

Лишь краткое мгновение на пляже ничего не происходило, после чего все завертелось с бешеной скоростью.  
Магия срывалась с рук мужчин в балахонах, лучники за их спинами отправляли стрелу за стрелой в цель, а стражи со щитами успели сделать лишь несколько шагов вперед до того, как произошло прямое столкновение. И если различную магию неизвестная тварь избегала иногда в самый последний момент, то стрелы почти всегда впивались в её тело, но этому существу, похоже, было плевать на подобное.   
В тот самый миг, когда неизвестное создание достигло ряда стражей, те, что находились прямо перед ним, нанесли удар копьями, а оставшиеся из линии начали заходить с разных сторон. Но тварь, даже приняв эти самые копья, и не подумала умирать, хотя одно из них и пронзило центр, а лишь резко присело, скрываясь от магов и лучников и не давая тем атаковать, после чего нанесло сильнейший удар всеми щупальцами по стоявшим рядом мужчинам. Краткий миг, даже сердце не успело совершить хоть один удар, а стражи уже разлетелись в разные стороны, словно куклы, но их спасла магическая броня, которая слетела с некоторых копейщиков.  
 _— Да сгорит оно в адском огне..._ — неведомым образом разнеслись по пляжу слова мага.  
Когда, что и как... в то самое мгновение так и не удалось понять, что же точно произошло, да только под чудищем, которое еще даже не успело приземлиться на землю, развернулась печать и выплеснула на него обжигающее пламя. Крик твари, от которого все внутренности задрожали, услышали, наверное, даже в деревне.  
Но бой, как изначально надеялся маг, на этом не закончился, ведь невиданное создание смогло пережить его сильнейшее заклинание и тут же кинулось вперед, хотя и было заметно обуглившимся, да и в объеме потеряло. Но если раньше это существо двигалось только к стражам, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от магов, а еще лучше - уходить с их линии зрения, прячась за другими людьми, то теперь тварь направилась прямо к тому, кто причинил ей столько боли.  
— АКИ-И-И-И-М!..   
Крик ученика растягивался во времени, и многие даже не успели ничего сделать, лишь увидев конечный результат, когда земля в некоторых местах словно бы взорвалась от чего-то, а тварь уже была перед своей целью.   
Её щупальца засветились от переполнявшей их энергии, после чего нанесли страшный по своей силе удар, который должен был оставить от человека только кровавую пыль. Но магия того защитила. Впрочем, она защитила только от самих ударов, приняв на себя всю силу этой атаки, после чего развеялась, а человеческое тело на огромной скорости устремилось к деревьям, где и окончило свой путь, расплескав содержимое черепа по одному из стволов.   
И пускай для обоих магов в этот самый момент время словно замерло, но это было не так, ведь никто из стражей даже и не подумал останавливаться. Лучники продолжили напитывать стрелы, используя различные навыки, и посылать их во врага, также не думавшего останавливаться, а некоторые из стражей, желая хотя бы на краткий миг приостановить страшное создание, кидали копья на упреждение, и некоторые даже попадали. Но подобное тварь даже не замедляло! Если копье пробивало её тело насквозь, то она даже и не думала хотя бы на краткий миг приостановиться!  
Следующей целью были лучники, которые, осознав это, тут же кинулись в разные стороны, ведь у них не было ни малейшего шанса, особенно теперь, когда магическая броня пропала вместе с гибелью мага, её наложившего. Впрочем, тварь лишь расправилась с теми, до кого смогла добраться, а в остальных чем-то плюнула, после чего вновь устремилась вперед, стараясь увернуться от летевшей в него магии. Но это не всегда получалось, и вот в её теле уже застряла ледяная сосулька, что была намного больше, чем раньше, но подобное лишь слегка ту притормозило, и тварь все же добралась до своей жертвы, пронзив не успевшего увернуться мага своими щупальцами, после чего разорвав его на части.   
Казалось бы, все! Остался всего лишь один маг! Все, что надо сделать чудовищу, — это добраться до него, после чего можно было бы перебить всех стражей, но именно в то самое мгновение тело неведанной твари пронзила ветвистая молния, продержавшаяся несколько секунд, буквально прожарив ужасающее создание, превратив её и так почерневшее от ожогов тело в угли. И после этого существо упало на песок пляжа, лишь иногда подергиваясь от продолжавших пробегать по его телу разрядов, а маг, сотворивший подобное, рухнул на песок, потеряв создание и сильно побледнев.   
— Капитан? — Один из мужчин тут же кинулся к потерявшему сознание магу; несколько побежали к лучникам, остальные же быстро окружили тварь.  
— Аккуратно, она может быть еще жива... — В голосе капитана стражи чувствовалась опаска. И, более не говоря ни слова, большая часть стражей двинулась вперед, образуя два неравные кольца, ведь следовало убедиться в том, что эта проклятая всеми богами и демонами тварь наконец сдохла!   
Первое копье пронзило труп после неожиданного удара, но тварь не пошевелилась, а вслед за первым нанесли удары и остальные, продырявив черное, похрустывающее тело, из которого сейчас даже кровь не вытекала. И так продолжалось несколько минут, за которые мужчины сбрасывали охвативший их страх, но тварь не двигалась. И подобное приносило облегчение и радость, которую некоторые уже успели выплеснуть нервным смехом.  
— Кажется, и правда сдохла... — Капитан все еще не сводил своих глаз с умершей твари, но теперь его взгляд уже не выражал опаску. — Прибейте её тут, потом будем разбираться, что эта за тварь! — Несколько копий тут же пронзили щупальца, а парочка застряла в теле. — И что там с лучниками?.. Да и надо проверить, что с детьми...

*****

«Сука-а-а-а... что ж я маленьким не сдох?.. — это был первый раз с момента попадания в новый мир, когда сознание покинуло своего владельца, и Эрберан был бы не против, если бы оно не возвращалось до того самого момента, пока эта адская боль не пройдет. — Проверил свои силы... чтоб все это...» — если бы у химеры была голова, то сейчас бы она моталась из стороны в сторону.  
Прийти в себя было тяжело, очень тяжело, особенно после последнего удара, что буквально пронзил все тело. Да даже после того пламенного приветствия, создавшего ожог по всей поверхности тела, боли было меньше, чем после этого удара! А ведь надо было еще проверить, что же происходило вокруг.  
«Хорошо хоть меня вырубило ненадолго...»  
Копья в теле — это, конечно же, неприятно, но с ними жить можно.  
Сейчас стража пыталась отодрать строительную слизь с тел подростков, а некоторых они даже смогли разлепить, да и лучники теперь почти все уже высвободились из плена. А вот того самого мага-ублюдка, который и сотворил подобный ужас, видно не было, похоже, его уже утащили.  
«Главное, чтобы не заметили восстановление...»  
И пускай запасы энергии были еще очень даже существенными, но в сравнении с тем, что было в начале дня, это были крохи. Смешно ли, от изначального объема осталась едва ли четверть!  
Обычно регенерация затрагивала сразу все тело, но сейчас пришлось постараться сделать так, чтобы она не затрагивала верхние слои кожи, или что её тут заменяло, которая была больше похожа на уголь или сожжённое ко всем чертям мясо. Наверняка и запах от него просто великолепный.

С того самого момента, как энергия стала подстегивать регенерацию, прошло всего несколько минут, но тело почти полностью восстановилось, и удалось немного лучше разобраться в ситуации, которая, надо признать, была немного напрягающей. Ничего особенного, просто уже давно забытые воспоминания из прошлого, когда один раз уже успел попрощаться с жизнью и почти со всеми зубами, но в тот раз его вытащили буквально в самый последний момент. Повезло, что не стали убивать в том самом подвале.  
Впрочем, раз мага не было на месте, то тот, должно быть, выдохся, во всяком случае, хотелось в это поверить, но, с другой стороны, трупов на пляже уже тоже не было, и был небольшой шанс, что тот мудак все же окочурился. Впрочем, после той атаки он должен был сильно потратиться, а значит, больше применить не смог, иначе бы даже шансов не было, причем от слова «совсем». А раз так, то со стражей вполне можно расправиться и своими силами, которых для них более чем достаточно.  
«Хорошо, что не стали расчленять, иначе это было бы не слишком хорошо...»   
Хотя... даже если бы и расчленили, главное, чтобы не растащили куски тела в разные стороны, но раз этого не произошло, то удача еще на что-то влияла.  
Единственное, о чем в этот момент можно было по-настоящему пожалеть, так это по тому факту, что среди стражи не было ни одной девушки или женщины, даже среди лучников, которые доставляли проблем много меньше, чем те же самые копейщики. Хотя как те умудрялись создавать ядовитые и огненные стрелы? Это был довольно интересный вопрос. Ну а раз сейчас противник достаточно расслаблен, хотя кто-то постоянно и поглядывает в его сторону, то упускать такой шанс расправиться с ними было бы достаточно глупо.  
«Запомнить на будущее: найти что-нибудь, что будет защищать от магии сильнее, чем новый навык...»   
Хотя, если уж говорить откровенно, то навыков было несколько, но сейчас это было не так важно, однако одним глазом по новому пассивному навыку все же удалось пробежаться.

 

__**Магическая сопротивляемость — как же хорошо, когда магия не работает.  
Навык уменьшает магические повреждения или вообще сводит на нет возможность применять магию к цели, обладающую подобным навыком.   
Уменьшение магических повреждений на 0,05% за уровень на ранг. **

 

И пускай стража наверняка была готова вновь броситься на своего врага, которого явно подозревала в том, что тот все же не отправился за грань, но даже для них произошедшее в одно короткое мгновение было слишком шокирующим. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь ожидал от уже поверженного противника такой скорости действий, даже если и подозревал, что тот мог быть все еще каким-то неведомым образом жив. А тут все произошло столь быстро, что стоявшие стражи, которые и должны были принять на себя в случае чего первый удар твари, даже не осознали, как их жизни закончились, когда они вдруг неожиданно оказались насаженными на щупальца врага.  
И все же надо было отдать должное врагам, которые каким-то образом успели подготовиться к последующему удару, а некоторые — даже выстроиться в линию, смыкая щиты. Впрочем, их это не сильно спасло по той простой причине, что враг оказался намного сильнее, чем можно было предположить. Первые погибли почти сразу, после того как их тела оказались пробиты насквозь вытянувшимися щупальцами, после чего отправились в полет в своих собратьев, которым пришлось уворачиваться от подобного подарочка. Сам же Эрберан уже успел полностью переварить в себе подарочки в виде копий, после чего приподнялся на щупальцах и использовал новый навык, который, собственно, и позволил добраться до первого мага.   
Если бы не этот навык, то кто знает, как бы могла повернуться в таком случае история.

 

__**Рывок — замечательно подходит для быстрого сближения со своими врагами, или же если вам надо кого-то догнать.  
Навык позволяет совершить быстрый рывок по прямой к своей цели.   
Эффективен при нападении на одиночную цель. **

 

В своем первоначальном виде максимальная дальность этого самого рывка всего метров пять, но ведь никто не мешает совершать их один за другим. Да и отката от использования способностей тут нет, что опять же очень удобно, хотя таким образом энергия тратится несколько в большем объеме, чем было заложено изначально. Но ведь с каждым уровнем навыка дальность действия понемногу начинает возрастать, пускай это и очень трудно заметить.  
Стража была достаточно опытной, но противопоставить хоть что-то неожиданному созданию, которое превосходило их столь сильно, они банально не могли. Да, лучники, из тех, кого уже освободили, не прекращали расстреливали его, но зачем обращать внимание на мелкие укусы? Хотя все же надо признать, что иногда это было довольно болезненно, когда кто-то использовал навык, благодаря которому навылет пробивал его тело. Но что же касалось всех остальных? А вот там ситуация была уже намного более плохая, ведь мужчины пускай и совершали различные действия, но по-настоящему не могли ничего сделать своему противнику и погибали один за другим.  
Вот кому-то оторвало голову, когда он подобрался слишком близко к врагу, другого же попросту распылило, когда он, отбросив щит, попытался перерубить щупальца. Так же было и со всеми остальными, и хотя стражи сопротивлялись изо всех сил, но все же хоть что-то сотворить с ним не могли, тем не менее искренне пытались. А ведь немногим ранее они выживали после столь сокрушительных ударов, но тогда на их телах была магическая броня, и об этом следовало помнить.   
Однако все имеет свойство заканчиваться, вот и здесь боевой дух врага был подорван, особенно после того, как наконец удалось добраться до их командующего, который неприятно так удивил своими действиями. Но стоило его только убить, и даже щит того не спас, как его подчиненные один за другим принялись бежать в сторону деревни. Да, можно было бы кинуться за ними, но делать подобное надо уже после того, как хоть немного удастся восстановиться, а не после того, как почти отправят на тот свет. Это было бы логично, ведь где-то там находился тот самый маг, и его по-хорошему надо бы все же добить, но задание давало о себе знать. Да и не рисковать лучше до начала эволюции, ведь в противном случае можно не успеть.  
И потому, как только последний из стражей скрылся среди деревьев, продолжив наблюдать за всеми окрестностями с помощью аурного зрения, Эрберан двинулся к своим жертвам, но даже и не думал делать это медленно, ведь неизвестно, что могло случиться в следующий миг. А потому лучше не рисковать, а прийти сюда, когда уже не будет довлеть над головой задание.  
«Надо же, не все из них потеряли сознание... — это было немного удивительно, но некоторые девушки и правда находились в сознании, хотя и с ужасом смотрели на него. Кто-то даже плакал и молился кому-то, но все это было тщетно. — Самое главное — не заблудиться...»

*****

Клавдий Малий с трудом смог открыть глаза, после чего тут же их закрыл от боли — слишком ярок был свет. И это если забыть о тех просто внеземных ощущениях, которое дарило магическое истощение, а также то, что он использовал часть собственных жизненных сил, вложив все это в последний удар, самое сильное заклинание, которое было ему явно не по рангу. Так, во всяком случае, говорил их старший брат.  
«Значит, теперь я старший, да?..» — слеза скатилась по щеке мужчины.  
Их старший брат Аким Малий был не только главой их маленькой семьи, но и учителем, что всегда заботился о младших, а так же делал все, чтобы вдолбить в их пустые головы хоть немного информации. Лишь одно было хорошо в сложившейся ситуации — что он сам все же достал ту тварь, которая убила его братьев; это хоть немного помогало в этой грустной ситуации.  
— Капитан!.. — Клавдий даже не сразу понял, что происходит, ведь он, что немудрено, лежал в «Доме исцеления», как кто-то из старших называл место, где можно было отлежаться после всех полученных травм. — Капитан?..  
Что что-то не так, младший из братьев понял, уловив эти странные вопросительные интонации в голосе старого приятеля, да и не слышал он ответа их капитана и потому с трудом приоткрыл слезившиеся глаза, стараясь справиться с резью.  
— Флавий, в чем дело?.. — Слова давались тяжело, но это было и неудивительно, подобное бывало уже не раз и не два.  
— Ты теперь Капитан, мелкий.  
В поле зрения появился самый старый из стражей, которого они все называли только Дедом и никак иначе. Все же этот ветеран дал им всем очень многое.  
-К-как?..  
Последнее, что помнил мужчина, — это как его молния пронзила эту тварь, зажарив её!  
— Пускай твой последний удар и был силен, Клавдий, но даже так его не хватило, чтобы убить эту тварь. — Дед нервно пожевал губу. — По словам выживших, она очнулась уже спустя несколько минут, и это притом, что все её тело было больше похоже на угли и пробито копьями...  
— Тебя к тому моменту уже утащили, — хмуро заметил Флавий, как только старший прервался. — А я был на окраине, помогал лучникам выбраться из этой липкой дряни. Не знаю, что точно случилось, поскольку в тот момент, когда все началось, я сидел к ним спиной, но эта тварь просто очнулась и раскидала всех, словно...  
— Бой продлился недолго, — дед посмотрел на своего приятеля, после чего положил руку тому на плечо и сжал её, — мы потеряли сто тридцать восемь человек только убитыми, в том числе и капитана...  
Слышать все это и осознавать было очень страшно, но в то же время все перекрывала боль, ведь он даже не смог отомстить за смерть своих братьев!  
— В общем, теперь ты капитан, мелкий, — закончил свою речь Дед. — Так что лежи, приходи в себя, а нам пора...  
«И что теперь делать?..» — почему-то хотелось рассмеяться, даже несмотря на боль, которая сковала его сердце.

*****

_  
**Полтора дня спустя**  
_

Добраться до места назначения было достаточно проблематично, все же это надо было признать, даже несмотря на ситуацию в целом. Удалось вместе с собой утащить всех тех девчонок; да, удалось, пускай и далеко не сразу, вытащить всю необходимую информацию, но они все знали только приблизительно! Да и то далеко не все. Иначе говоря — пойди туда, примерно зная куда, и будет тебе счастье. И это если забыть про тот факт, что на ночь пришлось зарываться под землю, поскольку интуиция явно дала о себе знать, предупреждая о грядущих проблемах.   
Проблемой оказался килик. Вот только совсем не тот же самый, с которым довелось встречаться до этого. Этот был немного крупнее, да и в аурном зрении сильно отличался. Однако это не помешало гребаной кошке начать рыть землю прямо в том месте, где находилось убежище! Пришлось в срочном порядке передвигаться под землей в ту сторону, в которую примерно указали девчонки.   
Пожалуй, во всем этом была действительно одна крупная проблема — не было точной карты острова. Наверняка где-то эта самая карта и была, да только проблема заключалась в том, что все деревни располагались так или иначе не столь далеко от берега океана, почти не уходя вглубь острова. Причина, как бы странно это ни звучало, была банальна: на южной половине острова, который был разделен древним вулканом, продвигаться вглубь было просто опасно. В лесах острова было достаточно живности, чтобы убить даже подготовленного охотника, а уж если пойдет группа, то почти точно погибнут все. Хотя так, по словам девчонок, было не всегда, и всего лет сто назад в глубине острова на этой его половине располагались несколько селений, но их все уничтожили.  
Впрочем, все это было уже не так важно, кроме факта, что удалось добраться до того самого древнего храма, о котором говорила его рабыня Оливия, когда рассказывала об острове. Этот древний храм располагался примерно в дне пешего пути от столь знакомого селения. 

«Хм... ну как храм, правильнее будет сказать, что тут что-то от него осталось...»   
На самом деле, было даже немного интересно узнать, кто же некогда здесь ставил храм, чьи стены в ширину были почти метр!  
Да и территория вокруг оставшегося основания была достаточно обширная, и, что более странно, на ней почти не росли деревья. Кустарников было воз и маленькая тележка, а вот деревьев, что удивительно, не имелось вообще. Причем, что еще более странно, несмотря на сотни, хотя, скорее, тысячи лет, вся территория была ровной! Местами даже еще сохранилась кладка дорог. Что уж говорить о стенах, которые оказались почти четыре метра в ширину!   
«И все же удивительно, когда все это происходило?..» — даже жаль, что сейчас не было времени, чтобы более подробно все это изучить.  
На самом деле, основной причиной такого интереса был далеко не факт любви к старине, скорее, к сокровищам, которые вполне можно было бы найти в столь интересном месте. Хотя все же небольшая любовь к истории и была, иногда то, что могли рассказать древние стены или постройки, было намного интереснее тех сказок, что ему когда-то рассказывали.   
«Тц, не о том думаю... Пора браться за дело!..»  
Территория бывшего храма как нельзя кстати подходила для засады, поскольку спрятаться тут у чертовой кошки просто не было шансов. Надо было только избавиться от всех кустов, что за несколько часов до заката сделать было хотя и сложно, но можно. С другой стороны, все это было, и необязательно сейчас чистить от растений, когда надо было просто подготовить достаточную площадку для боя. Да и заняться безопасностью груза, ради которого пришлось пройти через очень неприятные заклинания, все же следовало.

К счастью, достаточно быстро удалось найти что-то вроде подвала, который тут же пришлось начать укреплять, и в первую очередь потолок, который местами уже развалился, хотя и выглядел достаточно крепким, но это явно было не так. После пришлось ставить колонны, сносить стены и как можно лучше маскировать вход, хотя, учитывая особенности твари, даже так она найдет этот самый вход.   
После подготовки огромного зала, который в случае чего можно будет использовать как арену, пришлось в срочном порядке рыть вторую комнату, и это было намного более неприятно, ведь до этого так сильно напрягаться не приходилось. А тут пришлось делать не маленький тоннель, а полноценную комнату, на стенах которой расположились перепуганные жертвы. Осталось только найти яйца ксеноморфов, и будет почти сцена из фильма, только без освещения, которое этим тварям не нужно.   
А так все, что еще надо было сделать, кроме как присоединить к стене перепуганных девушек и пару девочек, — заклеить им рты! Уж больно сильно они кричали, стоило только выплюнуть тела. И даже те, кто был без сознания или просто спал, достаточно быстро приходили в себя. Хорошо хоть удалось вспомнить о вентиляции, без которой столь ценный груз наверняка бы погиб. Ну а питательная слизь не дала им даже особо сильно проголодаться.  
Подготовить площадку для будущей эволюции, не зная, как в будущем будет выглядеть новое тело, было сложно, однако и так это удалось провернуть, хорошо хоть для защиты отлично подошли тяжелые куски камня, что когда-то были стенами. Временами приходилось достаточно сильно напрягаться, благо сила по-прежнему при использовании нескольких щупалец действовала так же, и не было никакого пересмотра.   
А после, когда солнце уже начало опускаться за горизонт, пришлось в срочном порядке бежать по небольшой тропке, которую лишь чудом удалось рассмотреть, видимо, деревенские к храму все же ходили на свой страх и риск, после чего бросить тело маленького мальчика, ставшего отличной приманкой для проклятой кошки! В самом начале она устремится за ребенком, а после уже по свежему следу дойдет до храма, где её и будет поджидать конец. Во всяком случае, в это хотелось верить, ведь иначе придется запускать эволюцию без выполнения дополнительного задания. Не так и страшно, но это сладкое слово «халява-а-а»... Даже если точно и не знаешь, о чем идет речь.

«Тьфу, еле успел подготовиться!..»   
Площадку, которая должна была стать местом будущего боя, удалось закончить, когда интуиция уже начала нашептывать о грядущих неприятностях. И ведь, что самое противное, точного времени так никогда узнать не получится! Хотя, зная обо всех факторах, то ждать пришлось не так уж и долго.  
Сама площадка представляла собой ровную поверхность, которая была полностью выровнена с помощью строительной слизи, чей уровень уже перевалил шестую сотню и потихоньку начал свой ход по седьмой. Вроде бы что в этом такого? Но, учитывая обоняние или то, с помощью чего проклятая кошка может так долго преследовать свою цель... Ситуация в этом случае выглядела уже не так, какой была изначально. Теперь килику придется искать свою жертву в квадрате пятьдесят на пятьдесят, да еще и с парой ловушек, которые удалось закончить буквально в самый последний момент, когда эта тварь впервые ступила на слизь.  
Впрочем, надо отдать должное килику, который, словно что-то почувствовав, замер, после чего начал обходить по кругу получившуюся площадку, при этом к чему-то принюхиваясь и осматриваясь, иногда замирая и обводя взглядом все пространство вокруг, словно чего-то ожидая. Но даже так было заметно, что кошка уже была готова сорваться вперед, пытаясь найти долгожданную цель, но инстинкт самосохранения не давал той так глупо поступить.   
«Надо бы её подтолкнуть...» — оказаться на поверхности прямо в самом центре было не так уж и сложно, только чтобы тут же оказаться под пристальным взглядом адской кошки, которая даже заметив свою цель все равно не стремилась рвануть вперед. — Ну же, и чего же ты ждешь?.."   
Однако килик, несмотря на все, что было ранее, так и продолжал стоять на краю площадки, после чего, словно чихнув и злобно рыкнув, начал медленно отходить, стремясь скрыться, и у неё бы это получилось сразу, но аурное зрение не давало потерять цель. Во всяком случае, до того самого момента, как она не оказалась за границами действия навыка.  
«Тц! Умная тварь!.. — Эрберан мог бы попробовать выйти на неё и в открытую, но, помня о том, что было ранее, а также о возможностях кошки, все же не решился этого сделать. И сейчас оставалось надеяться только на то, что килик все же сорвется и кинется на такую лакомую жертву, которой сейчас негде было скрыться. — Значит, будем ждать...»  
Подождав еще несколько минут и убедившись в том, что хищник предпочел отступить, Испытателю пришлось закапываться обратно, дабы все же продолжить подготовку к эволюции, благо сейчас хотя бы массы хватало, и не надо было никуда идти и охотиться или же поедать пленниц, это было бы не самым разумным решением. 

_  
**Несколько часов спустя** _

Все же правильно подготовить логово, особенно когда до этого ничем подобным не занимался, та еще работенка, однако это не помешало внести целую кучу исправлений в то, что уже было создано. Немного переделать стены, укрепить их, а ведь до этого казалось, что стены и так крепкие, после чего создать пару колонн, дабы потолок при любых обстоятельствах не рухнул на голову хотя бы сразу.   
«Хм... такое ощущение, что чем больше строишь и чем выше уровень этой слизи, тем больше узнаешь о том, как, собственно, и надо строить... — это было довольно интересное наблюдение, и его бы можно было продолжать обдумывать, если бы не маленький такой факт, как потревоженная ловушка прямо перед входом. — Какого?..»  
Несмотря на то, что одна гребаная кошка, казалось, действительно отступила, теперь каким-то неведомым образом она смогла подобраться прямо ко входу в логово и теперь стремительно его раскапывала! Да еще и так, что этого даже не удалось заметить! А ведь до этого момента было много времени уделено мониторингу обстановки, но, стоило только отвлечься, та почти пролезла!  
«Вот ведь наглая и хитрая тварь!» — и было непонятно, чего же в этой мысли больше: ярости или восхищения.   
Теперь оставалось сделать все для того, чтобы правильно поприветствовать нежданного гостя, посмевшего так нагло проникнуть на его территорию. А все из-за щели, которую пришлось оставлять для проветривания, если бы не она, черта с два подобное бы произошло. 

Всего пара минут потребовалось на то, чтобы переместиться в верхнюю галерею, которая готовилась специально для выполнения квеста, но сейчас это было и неважно, поскольку там было достаточно свободного места, а также колонны, на которых в первые несколько минут можно было бы спрятаться от одной излишне наглой твари.   
Но даже после того, как позиция была занята, пришлось подождать еще минут десять, пока кошка, действуя предельно аккуратно и даже почти не создавая шума, пророет себе достаточно места для прохода. После чего каким-то образом просочилась внутрь помещения и вновь начала аккуратно двигаться, иногда замирая и осматриваясь.  
«Вот ведь тварь! Она еще и прямой взгляд чувствует!.. — это было единственным логичным объяснением происходящего, а также того, что килик уже явно подумывал отступить. — Вот кого надо было на место Бонда пихать!»  
В прошлой жизни о подобном приходилось только слышать, хотя, в принципе, почти любой человек при определенных обстоятельствах может почувствовать направленный на него взгляд, особенно если ситуация к подобному располагает. Здесь же было животное, у которого инстинкты развиты намного лучше, чем у обычного человека, так что удивляться все же немного глупо.  
«Значит, придется рисковать...»   
Когда есть обзор в триста шестьдесят градусов, то очень сложно пытаться не сосредотачиваться на цели, которая еще и пришла по твою душу. Но подобный план все же немного снизил настороженность животного, и килик медленно вновь двинулся вперед.  
В сложившейся ситуации что действительно было хорошо — так это способность нового тела оставаться неподвижным продолжительное время, да еще при этом не очень сильно напрягаться, сливаясь с поверхностью колонны, которые кошка если и осматривала то явно поверхностно, судя по всему, выискивая проход дальше. И подобное пренебрежение со стороны животного явно было лишним, поскольку в тот самый миг, как килик прошел немного вперед, на него сверху упала его жертва.  
Когда подобный фокус удалось провернуть с человеком, все получилось достаточно легко, но в этот раз чертова кошка умудрилась изогнуться под, казалось бы, немыслимым для подобного тела углом и почти уйти из-под удара, который обрушился на её спину. И, несмотря на большую скорость, а также идеальную позицию для атаки, попасть по цели удалось всего лишь тремя щупальцами, которые нанесли серьезный удар, но всё равно попали по чешуе брони.   
«Дерьмо!.. — в следующий миг пришлось уже уворачиваться от ответного удара лапой, который откинул тело химеры в колонну. — Что за?..»  
Колонна, в которую прилетело тело химеры, хрустнула от силы удара, а после того, как килик сорвался в прыжок, впечатав лапами свою цель, оказалась переломана, а сама жертва этого удара пролетела чуть дальше, лишь успев зацепить морду твари. Но выбить и второй глаз не удалось.  
«Тварь!..» — увернуться от нового прыжка получилось, хотя на теле остались следы от когтей, впрочем, регенерация и в этом случае поможет.   
Несколько сильных ударов, попыток пробить броню, ради чего даже в ход была пущена энергия, но так ничего и не получилось. Ментальные приказы тварь почему-то начала просто игнорировать! Но даже так в этом безумном танце из ударов, что сыпались с обеих сторон на врагов, были страшны, и вот уже первые чешуйки брони начали отлетать с тела килика, а также были откушены два щупальца у химеры. Несколько колонн были разрушены до основания, а ведь с начала схватки прошло едва ли пару минут. Из-за столь высокого темпа битвы враги начали постепенно замедляться.  
«Проклятье... Это тело в принципе не может устать, пока есть энергия, однако даже так усталость почему-то заметна...» — все же новое тело было если и не идеально, то где-то близко к этому, поскольку ему не требовался кислород для жизни, в отличие от килика, который, очевидно, вновь был готов сорваться в прыжок.   
Краткий момент отдыха закончился, и вот уже адская кошка вновь сорвалась вперед, стремясь достать своего врага, однако в этот раз была допущена единственная ошибка, хотя это еще с какой стороны посмотреть. Килик кинулся прямо на свою цель, стремясь раскусить не слишком крупные ядро, тем самым разорвав свою жертву на несколько частей, но это было опасно хотя бы потому, что химера стремилась оплести свою жертву щупальцами, полностью подавив.   
Рывок был стремителен, удар страшен, и вот уже клыки кошки смыкались на теле врага, который слегка увеличил уязвимое место в размерах и тут же оплел свою столь опрометчивую жертву щупальцами, не давая той пошевелиться и сжимая горло кошки.  
«Гребаная тварь!.. — даже несмотря на тот факт, что она была поймана, кошка не сдавалась и пыталась вырваться, но у неё ничего не получалось. Однако и у Эрберана также не получалось переломать проклятой твари шею или хребет. — Ладно, пойдем долгим путем...» — это был единственный вариант в сложившейся ситуации, ведь начать переваривать кошку не получалось — слишком жесткая была у неё броня.  
Парочка щупалец были еще свободны и, напитав их энергией, так же как и все остальные, начали бить в районе хребта, пытаясь сковырнуть достаточное количество чешуек, дабы добраться до более мягкого мяса. Кошка почти ничего не могла сделать, однако ничто не мешало ей начать сопротивляться, при этом она почти задыхалась от нехватки воздуха.  
«В такие моменты чувствуешь себя законченным идиотом...»   
Всего одно действие, и вот уже вся морда твари оказалась покрыта строительной слизью, не давая тем самым ей вздохнуть.  
На то, чтобы тварь задохнулась, потребовалось всего несколько минут, и вот уже грозный хищник испустил дух, о чем не замедлила сообщить система. 

__**Системное сообщение: Поздравляем, задание «Великая охота» выполнено! Дополнительное задание выполнено!  
**  
«Радостная весть... — после завершения умерщвления твари хотелось просто отползти и ничего не делать — уж больно сильно пришлось напрягаться в этом коротком бою. — Даже интересно, что же такое с моим телом произошло?»

_**Системная справка: Несмотря на то, что ваше тело не нуждается в отдыхе и еде, при пропуске большого количества энергии через него из-за малых повреждений духовного тела возникает эффект усталости. Длительность зависит от количества пропущенной энергии и уровня духовного тела.** _

_**Системный таймер: 00,07,26** _

«Угу, значит, теперь еще выяснять, что же это за духовное тело... Как бы не начать верить во всю эту чушь про чакры и тому подобное...» — шевелиться не хотелось, но сейчас следовало поглотить свою добычу, тем более пока есть такая возможность. Да и осталось выяснить, что же за новый навык такой.

 

__**Создание кокона — когда надо что-то сохранить.  
Навык, позволяющий создать кокон для жертвы, в котором жертва будет приносить энергию. Жертва, находящаяся в коконе, может быть использована как для получения энергии, так и для развития новых существ.  
Количество коконов не ограничено.  
Жертва будет снабжаться всеми питательными веществами, необходимыми для выживания.  
Если кокон используется как инкубатор, то он также не тратит энергию на свое поддержание.  
Для того чтобы кокон приносил пользу, он должен быть связан с основой, в противном случае при наличии жертвы он входит в состояние анабиоза.  
Навык находится вне системы рангов.  
Для создания кокона необходимо 200,000 ед.э. и 50 килограмм биомассы.**

 

«Почти чит... — с одной стороны, вещь крайне полезная, с другой же — ей постоянно необходима связь с основным телом, если все удалось понять правильно. — К черту все эти мысли! Сейчас надо все исправить, после запихнуть каждую из девчонок в коконы и после уже начать эволюцию...»

На то, чтобы все сделать и подготовить, потребовалось потратить еще несколько часов, зато удалось полюбоваться на новый навык, благодаря которому теперь у одной из стен второго яруса висело немногим менее десятка коконов, в которых были укрыты перепуганные до невменяемого состояния подростки. Правда была единственная проблема - на все эти действия едва хватило биомассы и энергии.  
Также благодаря этому навыку удалось полностью ликвидировать все дыры в безопасности, ведь им теперь кислород, судя по описанию навыка, был совсем не нужен, что действительно хорошо. А раз так, то, полностью перекрыв доступ кислорода в убежище, а также со всей старательностью закрыв спуск вниз, где хранилось сокровище, теперь можно было быть уверенным в том, что гости хотя бы сразу же не прогрызут себе путь внутрь.

«Ну, теперь уже можно и выполнять второе задание... — небольшое мысленное усилие, и произошла активация эволюции. Хорошо хоть она запускалась не автоматически. — Однако... что-то спать как-то захотелось...»


	11. Глава 10

Зачастую пробуждение может быть неприятным хотя бы по той простой причине, что приходится просыпаться намного раньше, чем желаешь, но бывают и другие причины. Этот раз очень даже хорошо подходил под подобную ситуацию, ведь настроение по завершении эволюции было просто преотвратнейшим! Сам факт пробуждения радовал, однако проблемы, что сопутствовали этому самому пробуждению, а также навязчивый таймер по следующему заданию серьезно так раздражали. И это если забыть про жуткое подобие головной боли.  
Причиной этой жуткой боли было пробуждение такого замечательного навыка, как «Псионика»! О-о-о!.. Сколь много можно подумать или же сказать на эту тему, но хочется остановиться только на матерных выражениях, ведь боль почти разрывала все тело! Даже сложно представить, что же такого могло бы произойти, чтобы причинить этому телу столько страданий. Да даже магия недостаточно с подобным справляется.   
Хотя по тому, что написано в описании, это скорее даже не навык, а особенность.

 

__**Псионика. Многие почему-то искренне считают, что псиоником может быть только человек якобы по той простой причине, что у него есть мозг. Спешим вас обрадовать — это далеко не так.  
Вы наделены мистической силой разума, которой могут овладеть многие, но шансов на это у них очень мало. Вы один из тех избранных, что может менять само пространство силой своих мыслей. Но в то же время дальнейшее существование может быть возможно только при постоянном развитии! Вам нельзя замирать на месте.  
Этот навык является особенностью лишь небольшого числа разумных.  
Уровень силы псионика определяется его классом, коих всего пятнадцать. **

 

Да уж, и именно из-за пробуждения этого навыка, судя по всему, все тело буквально скручивалось в спазмах, зато удалось добиться поставленной цели, что уже радовало. Точнее, радовал только тот факт, что негативных последствий от провала не будет, зато халявная прокачка навыков накрылась медным тазом.

__**Системное сообщение: Поздравляем с переходом на следующую ветвь эволюции. Теперь ваше развитие зависит только от вас. В связи с вашей эволюцией произошли некоторые изменения:  
1) Выдача «Свободных очков» при достижении нового уровня прекращена.  
2) Все ваши «Свободные очки» были переведены в «Очки развития», а их количество уменьшено в десять раз; вы можете потратить их при создании или изменении ваших существ.  
3) В качестве компенсации вам начислено 45 дополнительных «Очков развития».  
4) На покупку одного «Очка развития» необходимо 5,000,000 ед.э.**

Что называется, недолго музыка играла, особенно учитывая тот факт, сколько в свободном доступе этих самых очков оставалось, и, имея постоянную подпитку от красавиц в коконах, их можно было в кратчайшие сроки реализовать. Бой на берегу ясно показал все возможности такого интересного и опасного тела после столь стремительного развития, в результате которого удалось набрать такие возможности. Если бы кто-нибудь оставил подобную возможность для врагов, предпочитавших открытый бой, это будет уже слишком.   
«С другой стороны, тот факт, что эта система только тестируется, не дает слишком сильно злиться на подобные подставы...» — да, осознание того, что халява так неожиданно закончилась, было не слишком приятным; с другой стороны, до этого момента все было просто слишком легко, и, что же пришлось бы заплатить за подобное в будущем, как-то даже страшно представить.  
Как говорится, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловках, а здесь такая халява невольно заставляла немного нервничать. С другой стороны, лишиться подобного уж слишком больно, да еще и при не слишком веселой альтернативе. К чему-то подобному можно было подготовиться и раньше, однако стоимость этих самых «Очков развития» неприятно удивляла.  
Сейчас это все не имело никакого значения, поскольку боль наконец начала отступать, и удалось сообразить, что до этого момента мир воспринимался явно не тем странным подобием зрения, и даже не навыком.  
— Твою-то мать!.. — Тело химеры невольно вздрогнуло.  
Любой обычный человек непременно бы удивился, появись у него прямо перед носом подобное создание, словно бы выползшее из чьих-то кошмаров. С одной стороны, нечто подобное и следовало ожидать после прочтения описания награды, но одно дело -  
прочитать, а другое — лицезреть сию тварь пред собой.  
— Повелитель?.. — чем-то похожее на то, что удалось найти по артам, существо слегка поклонилось.  
Как можно описать «мать стаи»? Чертов инсектоид выше двух метров и в длину еще три. Правда, передние конечности имели не два пальца, а три, но это не так уж и важно. Слегка святящиеся фиолетовым светом глаза в абсолютной тьме действительно пугали.  
Ранее их удавалось увидеть только на артах, но они не передавали того самого ощущения от близкого знакомства с этой странной особью, от которой еще и эмоции угадывались!  
— Кто ты?.. — Наверное, только тот факт, что подобного ранее не удавалось, да и немногим ранее реакции никак не было, позволил действительно произнести эти слова. «Это как?..» — мозг отчаянно желал уйти в перезагрузку, но ему подобного никто не даст сделать.  
А меж тем звучание собственного голоса, отдававшегося каким-то странным эхом, постепенно затухло.  
— Я Тиргилла, Повелитель... — Инсектоид еще раз поклонилась. — Я мать стаи, что пыталась управлять этими зачатками инкубатора, пока вы спали, однако из-за того, что все свободные источники энергии подпитывали вас, мои возможности были ограничены...   
Ситуация становилась все страннее и страннее, и с ней надо было срочно разобраться.  
— Сколько я проспал?   
Таймеры следующего задания запустились только после пробуждения, и нигде не отображалось, сколько же длилась сама эволюция. Было бы не очень приятно, если бы она длилась дольше нескольких дней.   
— С момента моего рождения прошло уже более двух десятков дней, Повелитель...   
Эти чертовы поклоны уже серьезно начинали раздражать.   
— Что с развитием?   
Из-за того, что карта сейчас перенастраивалась, вбирая всю доступную информацию, да и сама система была в легкой перезагрузке, узнать, что же тут происходило, сразу не получилось.   
— Повелитель, мои возможности были ограничены, да и, имея в своем подчинении только одного рабочего, многое сделать не удалось, — недовольно пошевелила каким-то подобием мандибул Мать стаи, во всяком случае, так показалось. — Однако мне удалось вырастить новые коконы для ваших жертв и разделить их. Те трое, что еще не выросли достаточно, дабы подпитывать вас, после клеймения были выпущены на поверхность, дабы они занимались хоть чем-то полезным.  
Мозг отчаянно пытался переварить все то, что уже удалось узнать, а также привыкнуть к тому, что тело неожиданно за все время после пробуждения даже не пошевелилось. Оно словно бы вросло! Зато теперь оно стало намного больше похожим на тот самый Сверхразум зергов, о котором невольно проскакивали мысли. Почти трехметровый в диаметре шар из плоти, из которого отходили двадцать толстых щупалец, разошедшиеся по не очень крупной комнате и замершие, слегка изогнувшись.   
«Нужно, чтобы она отстала, пока я приду в себя...» — пытаться во всем разобраться лучше в одиночестве, а не в присутствии непонятного существа, которое можно считать только условно союзным, чтобы об этом никто не считал.   
— Можешь забрать дюжину коконов на подпитку того, что в скором времени станет полноценным инкубатором. А после начни приводить это место в порядок...  
— Мой Повелитель, пускай те три мелких и жалких подобия рабочих доказали свою полезность, однако, имея только одного рабочего, сроки развития будут медленными.   
Знать, о чем же подумало крупное насекомое, почему-то не хотелось.  
— Я решу этот вопрос... — вновь поклонившись, покинул заметно изменившуюся комнату, которая создавалась для эволюции, инсектоид.   
«С этим надо что-то срочно решать и разбираться...»  
В этот же миг дюжина из пятнадцати коконов была оторвана от тела и перестала его снабжать энергией. Хотя и того, что осталось, хватит для решения всех вопросов, но сначала следует разобраться, что же получилось в результате, благо, что система наконец восстановилась.

 

__**Статус:  
Система: «Причудливый Зверек +_+»  
Имя: Эрберан  
Пол: Нет  
Раса: Химера (Зерг + Тентакль)  
Возраст: 68 дней  
Уровень: 10 (20,102/1,110,000)  
Ранг: Необычный  
Класс: Личинка Сверхразума  
Количество щупалец: 20  
Жизнь: 2200  
Внутреннее ядро: 14,300/14,300 (восстановление 1,430 ед.э./час)  
Внешние «батарейки»: 5,640 ед.э./час (3 кокона)  
Энергия: 16,800,000  
Биомасса: 1,680 кг**

__**Характеристики:  
Сила: 319  
Живучесть: 220  
Интеллект: 350  
Мудрость: 540  
Интуиция: 100 (заблокировано)  
Удача: 37 (заблокировано)  
Свободных очков: 0  
Очков развития: 212**

__**Активные навыки: «Необычная» Медитация (59-й ур.); Познание (412-й ур.); Ментальный приказ (409-й ур.).  
Пассивные навыки: Аурное зрение (969-й ур.); Регенерация (521-й ур.); Скрытность (421-й ур.); Толстая кожа (331-й ур); Физическая сопротивляемость (142-й ур.); Сопротивление ядам (83-й ур.); Магическая сопротивляемость (56-й ур.).  
Расовые навыки: Биоинженерия (внеранговое); Создание кокона (внеранговое); Создание строительной слизи (842-й ур.); Создание питательной слизи (225-й ур.).  
Достижения: Эротический кошмар Богов; Садист.   
Особенность: Псионика (I-й класс).**

 

«Проклятье... надо со всем разбираться... Хорошо хоть узнал, сколько же прошло времени...» — мысли вяло текли от простого осознания, что эволюция продолжилась больше месяца. Хотя бы с тем, что и откуда взялось, а также с некоторыми навыками, которые неожиданно оказались прокачанными.  
Впереди предстояло еще очень много работы и оставалось надеяться на то, что до этого момента никто не станет дергать. Хотя забавно, что система посчитала трех лишенных разума девушек батарейками. Они скорее полноценные вечные реакторы, к которым ради получения энергии надо подключаться...

_**Системное сообщение: Желаете сменить название для внешних источников питания?..** _

«Не думать... об этом просто лучше не думать...»

*****

Оливия проснулась как-то даже неожиданно для себя рано, хотя подобное всего несколько декад назад и казалось ей немного невозможным, что ли?.. А ведь начало тем изменениям положила встреча с существом, а после все стало просто странным. Неожиданно оказалось, что сама Оливия, оказывается, ведьма или, как её обозвал Капитан Деций, магиня.  
Для самой девушки это оказалось действительно неожиданной новостью, и тогда утром после тяжелой ночи она даже не сразу поняла, о чем ей говорили. Зато потом, сразу же после осознания, девушка впала в ступор! Она просто не могла поверить, что владела магией! Да и тогда не понимала, как же это смог выяснить старый капитан, хотя чуть позже он ей все объяснил, но старшая из сестер Тирос далеко не сразу во все это поверила.  
Но в любом случае сейчас все это было неважно по той простой причине, что она впервые за несколько декад сумела выспаться! Это было тяжелое время, ведь приходилось совмещать работу в огороде и выжимать себя по несколько раз в день досуха, пытаясь зарядить огромный кристалл, о котором многие в деревне даже и не подозревали. Аргх!.. Ей первое время даже не давали нормально отдохнуть: тут же тащили куда-то в подвал, где она просто была обязана подпитывать этот чертов камень! Даже прийти в себя не дали!..  
«Интересно, что же произошло, отчего мне дали поспать?..» — мысли вяло текли у неё в голове. В последнее время она работала буквально на износ. Зато все это уже окупилось, и теперь точно можно забыть о проблемах с едой для семьи в будущем.

Так уж получилось, что на острове почти все люди знали о магии, но в том-то и дело, что только знали, что она существует. Многие из жителей даже не могли предположить, что же это такое и как этим пользоваться! В каждой деревне или городе были маги, которые состояли в рядах стражи, но их не так много, да и молодым жутко интересно, что же в домах у этих жутко скрытных магов!  
Когда узнаешь правду, то невольно чувствуешь разочарование, поскольку понимаешь, что эти самые жутко скрытные и интересные маги такие же люди, как и все вокруг, и сами они почти ничем не отличались от других людей. Разве что немножечко странные, да и то это не так уж и заметно.   
Причиной подобных мыслей могло быть и то, что у них в деревне был далеко не самый сильный маг, который посвящал почти все свое время, работая с какими-то вещицами, которые часто использовали рыбаки или же охотники. Никаких жутко крутых огненных шаров или еще чего-нибудь подобного ни сама Оливия, ни кто-нибудь еще из детей так за все время и не увидел. Наверное, именно это и послужило причиной разочарования.

И потому, когда самой Оливии сообщили о том, что она обладает магией, девушка не слишком-то и обрадовалась, поскольку один этот факт не делал из неё хоть сколько-нибудь полезную для деревни личность. Однако все было совсем не так, и реальность оказалась намного более загадочной и странной, чем можно было даже ожидать, когда впервые обо всем этом узнаешь.   
Но разочарование немного осталось, особенно тогда, когда она выслушивала долгие лекции знахарки Беллы, сидя в огороде и ухаживая за растениями или же собирая урожай. Да во имя духов! Лучше бы прислали кого-нибудь помочь, чем эта старая карга читала свои глупые лекции! Ведь они лишь отвлекали от дел и не давали нормально сосредоточиться! Но нет, по мнению старухи, она была просто обязана знать все мечты и прочую белиберду, которую ей чуть ли не заливали в уши.   
Уж лучше бы дали нормальную информацию, которую можно было бы прочитать, благо, что это делать девушка умела и даже писала. Но нет, ей по несколько часов в день компостировали мозги, после чего тащили в подвал, где стоял накопитель, и там она была обязана полностью опустошать свой резерв! К счастью, со временем тот стал в несколько раз больше, но это не отменяло жуткого опустошения, которое она чувствовала каждый раз после общения с этим бездонным кристаллом. Потом девушку поили зельями, и сама Оливия более-менее быстро восстанавливалась.   
Но подобное сумасшествие продолжалось вплоть до того момента, пока эта чертова кошка внезапно не исчезла. Полторы декады она мучила их, а после вдруг пропала! После того как килик не появился и во вторую ночь, они были готовы устроить праздник, да только после этого появилось сразу же несколько особей, которые были готовы штурмовать ворота. Только после этого девушку отстранили от работы в огороде и прислали кого-нибудь, кто бы присматривал за её младшими сестрами, а сама Тирос чуть ли не поселилась в том подвале. Стоило ей хоть немного восстановиться, как чертов кристалл тут же выпивал все подчистую.  
И тем страннее была нынешняя ситуация, ведь только вчера с утра караван, который все же пришел в их деревню за рекрутами, покинул их. А две ночи до этого пришедшие маги помогали отбиваться от обезумевших кошек, которые почти пробили барьер. 

— Что, проснулась уже? — Ворчание одной конкретной старухи девушка стала уже ненавидеть. — Радуйся. Не знаю, что взбрело этим тупым кошкам в голову, но сегодня ночью их не было. — Знахарка устало опустилась на стул в углу комнаты.  
— Значит, я могу идти домой?   
Желание поскорее свалить из этого домика было невыносимым! Ведь именно здесь она проводила почти все свое время сразу же после истощения! Сколько на неё извели различных мазей и зелий, девушка даже боялась подумать. И вовсе не из-за того, что ей было жалко возможную их стоимость; нет, ей было жалко собственный организм, в который все это закачали!  
— Только после того, как расскажешь, что ты знаешь о том существе с щупальцами, — жестко сказала старуха, а девушка неожиданно поняла, что не могла пошевелиться. Точнее, головой она могла двигать, а вот тело ей перестало подчиняться. — Остальные, может быть, и не заметили, но ты о нем точно что-то знаешь...  
— И что ты сделаешь?   
И пускай сама Оливия не была уверена в том, что у неё хоть что-нибудь получится, но так просто рассказывать о той встрече она даже и не думала. Тем более этой старой карге! Да и не станут ей ничего делать, поскольку Тирос понимала, что она слишком важна для выживания их деревни.  
— Ох, девочка... до чего же вы все, молодые, такие тупые! — последние слова Белла прорычала, а после в расстройстве саданула кулаком по стоящему рядом столу. — Скажи, ты совсем не понимаешь, что это значит?  
— Большие проблемы в Лазурной. Но к нам-то это каким боком относится?   
У девушки, конечно, были предположения относительно того, что с ними будет при отсутствии караванов, но несколько лет с нынешними запасами, если исходить из разговоров старосты и капитана, они протянут.   
— Скажи, ты совсем забыла все сказки, которые вам всем в детстве читали? Или когда ты их слушала вместе с младшими? — Знахарка выглядела уставшей. — Судя по всему, все же забыла...  
— Только не надо мне тут их опять все читать... — Вновь прослушивать детские сказки и страшилки — хуже и быть не могло! Очевидно, кто-то от стресса все же повредился рассудком.   
— В каждой сказке, которую вам читают, рассказывается о всех существах, что живут вокруг деревни, — как-то злобно ухмыльнувшись, молвила старуха. — А теперь напряги свой скудный умишко и попытайся вспомнить то, о чем рассказали прибывшие к нам в караване. А чтобы тебе лучше думалось, давай кое-что поясню... Ты единственная на данный момент, кто встречалась с этим существом и не пропала или погибла.  
А вот это следовало обдумать, причем сделать это не спустя рукава. Но сначала все же стоило кое-что уточнить.  
— А почему ты так уверена в том, что я встречалась с этим существом? — Это действительно было интересно.  
— В первый же день, когда ты свалилась без сознания, я осмотрела твое тело, — ухмыляясь, молвила карга, — и представь, насколько я удивилась, когда во время осмотра из тебя после некоторых манипуляций потекла жидкость, странно похожая на сперму! — Девушка не смогла удержаться и сильно покраснела. — А теперь представь, насколько же я удивилась, когда поняла, что эта гребаная кошка так сходит с ума именно от этого запаха! Ну, все еще будешь молчать?..  
Что-либо говорить в этой ситуации было бессмысленно. Зато сразу становилось понятно, почему её ночью никто не трогал, ведь эта злобная старуха вполне могла сделать так, что проклятые кошки побежали бы за караваном. В таком случае про возможное возвращение дядьки Силана можно точно забыть.   
Но, с другой стороны, что она вообще могла рассказать? Как встретилась со странным существом, а после оно её во все щели отодрало? А ведь больше, собственно, ничего и не оставалось.   
— Я-то могу тебе рассказать, но вряд ли эта информация тебе сильно поможет...   
Учитывая то, что ей рассказала знахарка, отпираться бессмысленно. Да и, опять же, эта информация не так уж и важна. 

— ...и вот так все и завершилось, — закончила свой рассказ девушка спустя пять минут.  
По мере рассказа лицо знахарки сильно изменилось. Сначала она насмешливо посматривала на девушку, особенно когда она рассказала о том, что с ней сотворило это существо, но, после того как упомянула о том, что оно разумно, Белла заметно подобралась.  
— Хм, если поверить в то, что ты говоришь, то выходит... — Старуха на миг замерла, после чего внимательно посмотрела на Тирос и чему-то кивнула, вновь забормотав: — Но, с другой стороны, ты и знать-то ничего не можешь, а раз так...  
— Может, уже отпустишь меня? — Девушке надоело, что она могла двигать только головой.   
— Хм?.. Да-да... иди... — Старая карга встала и чем-то попрыскала над ней, после чего развернулась и поспешила покинуть комнату. — Сегодня вечером, если ничего не случится, после ужина ты должна быть в домике старосты.   
И, более не говоря ни слова, женщина удалилась.  
«Как же она меня достала за это время... — учитывая то, что в ближайшее время вновь надо было вновь заниматься огородом, дабы собрать еще один урожай в конце лета, девушка надеялась на то, что вечером все будет в порядке. — Даже интересно, как себя поведет эта парочка?..» — она не смогла сдержать улыбку, представляя, какие лица будут у её младших сестер.   
Хорошо хоть тело начало вновь ощущаться, пускай и слабо, но все же начало!

*****

Старейшина деревни «Приграничная» молча взирал на довольную знахарку, которая заставила собрать малый совет и даже ничего не подумала сказать об этом. Конечно, хорошо, что ничего не изменилось с того самого момента, но уж слишком довольной была эта старуха. А когда она довольна, это вряд ли могло закончиться чем-то хорошим.  
— Ну, и чего мы ждем? — Капитан Деций хмуро восседал на стуле и так же с раздражением посматривал на знахарку.  
Удивительное дело, что, несмотря на все разногласия с этим воином, они смогли так быстро найти общий язык после того собрания. Действительно удивительное дело, особенно учитывая, сколько раз капитан стражи с ним спорил и называл тупым ослом. А уж как они грызлись, когда дело было непринципиальным...  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание, — зашла в помещение молодая девушка, которой здесь быть, по идее, не должно.  
— Раз признали эту идиотку магом и требуете с неё, как с мага, значит, она имеет право входить в малый совет. — Казалось, ничто не могло испортить настроения Белле. — То, что этот кретин Марек не понимал своего места, не значит, что подобное следует продолжать.  
А тем временем старшая из сестер Тирос, которая открылась с совершенно неожиданной стороны, тихо присела за краешек стола, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее и явно чувствуя себя неуютно. Да уж, никто даже предположить не мог, что девчонка окажется способной к магии и именно она станет спасением для их деревни. Действительно уникальная ситуация. А уж если вспомнить о том, как девчонка материла всех, то удивляешься еще больше, ведь раньше была такой тихой девочкой.  
— Белла, мне лень играть в эти твои игры, — Пий решил взять слово, — я хочу спать, как и все здесь присутствующие, кроме тебя. Говори уже, ради чего нас созвала, и мы разойдемся.  
— Вы ведь помните, что нам рассказали о существе, которое появилось возле Лазурной?  
Как же эта привычка все затягивать раздражала!  
Впрочем, сейчас это дало возможность все обдумать, поскольку информация, которую им доставили, была действительно важной и ужасающей. Если уж так глубоко в обжитых местах появилось подобное чудовище, то чего же можно было ожидать им? Единственное, что успокаивало, так это знание обо всех хоть немного опасных существах в округе, но даже так просто на всякий случай об этом создании следовало помнить.  
— Так вот, наша маленькая волшебница встречалась с этим же существом днем перед тем знаменательным собором! — На краткий миг все замерли, будучи пораженными торжественным голосом старухи и смыслом того, что она сейчас сказала, после чего все повернули головы в сторону девушки. — И, что еще более важно, это та самая новая тварь, о которой говорили наши охотники.  
— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверенной, — пришел в себя первым именно старший из охотников.  
— Мальчик, — учитывая тот факт, что этой карге было за сотню, то она могла так обращаться ко всем, — ты же не думаешь, что я совсем из ума выжила?  
«Именно так мы все и подумали!..» — Пию хотелось напиться и забыть о том, что он только что услышал.  
— Перед тем, как все это на вас вываливать, я все это проверила, — хитро усмехнулась Белла. — На девчонке остались следы того существа, которое так взбесило этих проклятых кошек. Но даже не это важно, а то, что я знаю, что это за существо!  
— Даже интересно откуда, — прошептал глава охотников, стараясь, чтобы его никто не услышал.  
— Это существо, скорее всего, охранник божества из древнего храма! — голосом, полным достоинства, высокопарно молвила эта безумная.  
— О духи... какие божества?.. — простонал староста, закрыв лицо руками. — Ты совсем с ума сошла, старая?!  
— А вот я бы не был так в этом уверен, — с небольшой заминкой молвил капитан стражи. — Ты уверена в этом?  
— Единственное, в чем я уверена, — вновь заговорила своим обычным голосом Белла, — так это в том, что в храме что-то пробудилось. Что существо, которое встретила Оливия, и то, о котором нам рассказали, если и не одно и то же, то одного вида. А также я уверена в том, что ему нужны девушки...  
— Деций, ты серьезно веришь в эту... — Релант не мог даже слова подобрать, чтобы озвучить свои мысли.  
— Я видел и не такое, а слышал о таких вещах, о которых ты даже не догадываешься. — Капитан был предельно серьезен. — Старая, мне нет дела до твоего желания затянуть этот разговор, но мне есть дело до того, что может нам угрожать!..  
— Пф... — Знахарка смерила капитана взглядом. — Насчет этого можешь быть спокоен, Сергей, у нас есть Оливия, которая уже контактировала с этим существом.  
— И что же в таком случае сделает необученная девчонка? — встал страж, расправив плечи.  
— Можешь считать её кем-то вроде жрицы этого древнего божества...  
— Прежде чем вы начнете нести абсолютную ересь, объясните все нормальными словами, — попросил глава охотников.  
— Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, но как минимум божества в нашем мире точно существуют, — немного погодя молвил Деций. — Мы же молимся духам, так почему тебя так удивляет возможность существования божеств? И это при том, что у нас даже церковь есть!  
— А тот храм, точнее, то, что от него осталось, настолько древний, что я даже предположить не могу, сколько ему лет, — добавила после небольшой паузы Белла. — И потому я не особо удивилась, когда почувствовала исходящие оттуда волны энергии. То, что когда-то существовало в стенах этого храма пробудилось, а благодаря тому, что это создание разумное и способно к разговору, — капитан стражи тут же нахмурился, ведь об этом ранее не было ни слова, — а также тому маленькому факту, что что-то неизвестное взбесило этих кошек, то все понять не так уж и сложно.  
— Но почему ты решила, что Оливия какая-то там «жрица»?  
Учитывая существование в их деревне церкви, глупо отрицать возможность существования других богов.  
— Она сейчас находится среди нас, она перестала быть девственницей после встречи с тем существом и, что самое главное, смогла нам все это рассказать. — Фраза была сказана таким тоном, словно бы они все маленькие дети, которые не понимают простейших вещей.  
— К чему ты ведешь? — Пий ненавидел находиться в ситуации, когда он ничего не понимает, но сейчас это была именно такая ситуация.  
— У нас слишком много свободных девчонок и женщин. — А они об этом, конечно же, не знают! — Отбираем десяток и вместе с Оливией отправляем к храму, где она преподносит их как дар...  
— ЧТО?! — впервые с момента своего появления подала голос девчонка.  
— А чему ты так удивляешься? Древние боги на диво любят жертвоприношения, только их всегда, если верить легендам, забирали вот такие создания. — Старосту в этот момент даже заинтересовало: может быть, все эти бредни — это вина какой-нибудь грибной настойки? — Таким образом мы покажем, что чтим его, а благодаря Оливии остальные не пострадают. Да еще и сможем попросить, чтобы нас избавили от киликов.  
— Ты еще скажи, что благодаря этому божеству у нас будут более плодородные урожаи, — фыркнул их главный счетовод, который до этого момента предпочитал просто потягивать пиво.  
— Если старуха не ошиблась, то это вполне возможно. — А вот эта фраза настолько всех удивила, что все присутствующие посмотрели на капитана стражи. — Я повидал в своей жизни достаточно, так что такой исход вполне возможен, но и плата будет...  
— Так, прежде чем мы договоримся до неизвестно чего, говорю, что на сегодня хватит!.. — Все это надо было обдумывать долго и очень тщательно. — Если завтра день будет таким же спокойным, то вновь соберемся...  
Ситуация была настолько абсурдной, что хотелось постучаться головой об стол или стену, но решать все же что-то надо. Правда это или бред выжившей из ума старухи, но разведать местность возле древнего храма стоило и уже после этого хоть что-то решать...

*****

На то, чтобы понять, какая же ситуация сложилась в результате эволюции, потребовалось серьезно напрячься, особенно разобраться в попытках осознать новое восприятие мира, которое появилось из-за псионики. Это было, надо признать, довольно интересное ощущение, временами даже забавное, особенно периодические прозрения, когда получалось смотреть на мир глазами рабочего, что всего лишь раз забрался в то помещение, где теперь располагалось новое тело, или же той самой Матери стаи. Был, правда, и еще один очень интересный случай, когда получилось взглянуть на мир глазами странного существа, который находился в темной комнате, но, судя по всему, либо это комната была слишком большой, либо же существо достаточно маленьким.  
Также открылся тот факт, что теперь было необязательно встречаться с кем-то напрямую для разговора, поскольку «Телепатия» каким-то образом влилась в псионику, или же она просто была всегда её частью? Но это, надо признать, здорово успокаивало нервы, поскольку еще раз встречаться с инсектоидом не было абсолютно никакого желания. Так что таким образом, получая от неё всю информацию, если требовались какие-либо подтверждения, можно было сохранить не только время, но и собственные расшатавшиеся нервы.  
Еще одним интересным фактом были те три девочки, которые еще не подходили на роль батареек и даже стали как-то иначе восприниматься. И дело даже не в том, что на них, по сути, стояла рабская печать, которая довольно сильно перекроила им личности, или в это всего лишь хотелось верить. Нет, тут даже их ощущение сильно изменилось! Раньше на это как-то не получалось обращать внимание, но сейчас, зная, куда смотреть, становилось понятно, что изменения действительно были.  
Да что говорить, если даже та девка Тирос перед применением на ней «Подчинения» стала ощущаться совершенно иначе! С трудом подняв в памяти этот момент, удалось ощутить эти самые перемены. Да даже когда просто думаешь о других людях, разум как-то иначе их всех воспринимает!  
В обычных условиях все мужчины воспринимаются исключительно как пища, законная добыча. Женщины и девушки также попадают в эту категорию, но еще могут быть использованы в своих целях, а вот при мыслях об Оливии и этой мелкой троице возникало ощущение, что они каким-то образом ему принадлежали. Странное, надо сказать, ощущение, когда различаешь людей даже в своих воспоминаниях таким образом. Стоило только вспомнить, что происходило на пляже, как это буквально бросалось в глаза! Все вокруг были врагами, а эта троица мелких воспринималась именно как свои! Остальные же девушки, которым выпала честь стать... «батарейками», именно так и воспринимались.  
Но даже так все это было не особо и важно, поскольку был еще один пункт, который явно говорил о принадлежности всей четверки, — система. Точнее, небольшая строка, в которой числились жители в неожиданно созданном поселении.

_**Название поселения: «_____»  
Число жителей: 4  
Строения: Нет** _

И по маркерам все девчонки принадлежали этому еще даже не начавшемуся строиться поселению. Это, надо признать, выглядело очень странно даже уже далеко не на первый взгляд. Хотя и сама ситуация вряд ли могла считаться нормальной, так что это просто надо принять и не особо сильно переживать из-за всякой ерунды.

Да, сам факт эволюции был очень даже неплохим, поскольку имел далеко идущие последствия, которые еще следовало нормально обдумать, а не пытаться осознать всю ситуацию целиком в короткий промежуток времени, пытаясь разобраться в потоках информации. Взять хотя бы действительно появившуюся карту! Не мини-карту, которую иногда раньше удавалось вызвать, а именно полноценную карту, на которой отображалось все, что удалось узнать одному очень удачному Испытателю, а также принадлежавшим ему рабочему и трем мелким пигалицам. Да что говорить, если теперь, помимо появившихся обозначений вокруг небольшой территории, появился «Туман войны»! Раньше его не было, а тут неожиданно он возник. Что самое интересное, стоило только рабочему или же девчонкам выйти за пределы границ поселения, как вокруг них этот самый Туман войны рассеивался в определенном радиусе, причем у рабочего он был намного большим, чем у трех соплюшек.  
Ложкой дегтя в сложившейся ситуации было то, что теперь не получалось двигаться! По той информации, которую удалось добыть, сейчас был пройден только первый этап эволюции, и она все еще не была закончена. Вернее, не так — сама она уже завершилась, но, чтобы получить возможность двигаться, надо теперь пройти еще один этап Эволюции, да и задание об этом мягко так намекало.   
Быть запертым в теле и не иметь возможности ничего делать самостоятельно... раньше это могло бы присниться в кошмарах, поскольку страх оказаться парализованным, особенно после одной драки в юности, очень плотно въелся в мозг. В результате чего панику удалось задавить только чудом. Да и то вся комнатка как-то неожиданно преобразилась, и ранее неровные стены оказались на удивление гладкими. Да и пол стал таким же, да даже подобие входа как-то неожиданно резко изменилось. Щупальца полноценно вросли в эти самые стены, прорастая по ним и потолку, в результате чего четыре кончика этих самых щупалец неожиданно оказались над шаром, что теперь был основным телом.   
К счастью, достаточно быстро удалось найти технику или способность, черт их сейчас всех разберет, которая должна была бы помочь справиться со сложившейся ситуацией. Название какое-то дурацкое — «Раздвоение личности», но главным было то, что удавалось создать второй поток сознания, с помощью которого уже можно было управлять другим телом, которое не будет связано с основным. Вот именно на него и были пущены все резервы энергии, поскольку быть прикованным к одному месту совершенно не хотелось!

«Эх... а ведь еще надо подумать, что делать с той троицей тварей...» — Как оказалось, в окрестностях деревни появилось еще трое киликов. Только эти были уже меньше предыдущей особи, и, судя по всему, были мужскими особями. Они даже один раз появлялись не так далеко от храма, из-за чего и были замечены рабочим.  
А так узнать об этих тварях получилось чисто случайно — из мыслей Оливии Тирос, которая их видела своими глазами, и её воспоминания также показывали интересную картину. Вокруг этой девчонки не было «Тумана войны», и теперь удалось узнать, как же выглядела её родная деревня.   
«Теперь еще и это обдумывать...» — хотя, учитывая тот факт, что ближайшие шестьдесят дней придется провести в медитации, ожидая, пока наконец накопится вся необходимая энергия на столь важный навык, как раз было время, чтобы разложить все по полочкам.   
Оставалось только надеяться на тот факт, что навык будет со временем прокачиваться и не придется выжидать весь срок. Все же десять миллионов единиц энергии за навык — это слишком много... Останься возможность охотиться или будь в распоряжении сильный охотник, насколько все это было бы проще...


End file.
